Say It Like It Is
by Spike1854
Summary: Emma seduces Regina in college and they plan a life together until a career opportunity and fear comes between the two. Five years later, a successful woman returns to try to fix what she once broke and earn the trust of those she loves the most. But is it too late for them to glue broken pieces back together. Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of their characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday morning with clouds and rain; she was sitting at the Bangor International Airport waiting to see her recognizable face through the crowd. It had been 5 years since she had brought her to this very airport, had dropped her off in an old, yellow Volkswagen bug then and now was staring at the dash of her Mercedes Benz and wondering why she took it upon herself to pick up the woman that had broken her down to pieces.

She remembered the young girl's enthusiasm with a bright smile and shiny eyes full of hope of a career opportunity with a publishing house with a small paid internship for six months in New York. She stared blankly at herself in the rearview mirror, what dreams and high hopes they had back then. A year prior they had started a family together and in six months it all came crashing down. She wasn't sure why she had conceded and returned the woman's call, then agreed to pick her up from the airport from her trip from Ireland. Then again she did know deep inside of her heart that it was to bring an end to a chapter in her life that was never quite resolved.

Regina's eyes glassed over not sure if it was pain or anger as the memory washed over her well-schooled usual features and she recalled Emma Nolan. At the thought of their first encounter, Regina's lips betrayed her into a small smile allowing the escape of a slight chuckle as she remembered the small blonde girl with black, rimmed glasses staring intensely at her across the pool with music blaring through the summer night air.

Regina could still hear the song repeat in her mind it was Bryan Adams' "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman" and to this day every time she heard the song anywhere it would lead to the memory of Emma. The moment could've been describe as a perfect romantic encounter if it wasn't for Emma being too distracted with Regina's attire causing her to step right into the pool triggering a roar of laughter throughout the crowd of college students. Regina blushed knowing she was responsible for the blonde's distraction that was now submerged in water. She never heard the laughter of the others the only sound she heard was her heart beating too rapidly for it to be normal.

Regina couldn't pinpoint her exact feelings at the moment; it was a rush of emotions she never experienced before it was like magic an instant rush of happiness, excitement, warmth, madness, fear, and comforting feelings all wrapped up in one that shot through her. She walked as quickly as she could with a towel in hand and helped Emma out of the pool. They held each other's gaze as Regina asked "Are you okay?" to a drenched Emma, who returned a goofy smile and replied "Yeah, I'm an idiot." Regina laughed a little and with a polite smile and responded to the blonde girl "Idiot? Really, well I am Regina Mills and am sure that is not your name." Emma was mesmerized with Regina's smooth but raspy voice, but took the time to admire the stunning brunette in the two piece purple and white flora bathing suit and noticed she was still holding onto the brunette's olive forearm that glistened with the reflection of the pool.

Regina Mills was a gorgeous young lady getting ready to turn twenty-one this summer with brunette short hair, deep captivating brown eyes, perfect shaped eyebrows, plum lips, her face make up free was astonishing and smooth olive skin. She turned the heads of many, but she paid no attention to any of the young men that pursued her. She was the youngest daughter of Henry Mills, owner of a prestigious horse farm and hunting club that was a few miles outside of town and of Ambassador Cora Mills, who was currently living in England for the past five years with their eldest daughter Zelena. The Mills had been a successful political couple until Henry suffered a heart attack and withdrew to their farmhouse in Maine. As a congresswoman, Cora continued her career until she was asked to represent the United States in England as an Ambassador and took the opportunity not only for her but to be able to provide Zelena with an education at the University of Cambridge.

As the laughter died down, Kathryn Midas made her way to Regina with a robe in hand. "Emma, are you okay?" Kathryn asked with sincere concerned as she draped the robe over Emma's shoulders. Kathryn was Regina's best friend with a carefree spirit, who always pushed Regina into taking life less seriously. She was the only daughter of Charles Midas, a successful attorney from Boston, who was born in the quiet little town of Storybrooke and found it difficult to leave his childhood home behind. He made his success in Boston and with a client list of influential political and not so political people he eventually returned and started a law firm in Storybrooke. He spoiled his young blonde daughter to no ends, because he expected her to take over his law firm at some point and that would take some persuading on his part since she lived her life so lighthearted. This was Kat's summer pool party, a celebration to the end of another college semester and the start of a working summer for some. "Kat, you know her?" Regina asked her curiously feeling left out of a secret. Kathryn rolled her eyes at Regina feeling surprised that she didn't recognize the young blonde girl. "Of course, this is Emma Nolan and she is the Dean's granddaughter. Don't you recognize her from the numerous photographs in the Dean's conference area?" Regina felt foolish at not recognizing the girl right away.

George Nolan was the Dean of Ashford University, where Kathryn and Regina attended school, and he always had on display photographs of his family in the conference room where university function meetings took place. In the last three years, they had attended Ashford University and had admired all of the Dean's family through photographs but never once did Regina think of the young blonde girl as a teenager attending college. Kathryn spoke up again, realizing Regina was stuck in her thoughts. "Emma is a first year student at Ashford and Dean Nolan asked if I wouldn't mind introducing her to some of the students and ensuring she was in good company. She graduated a year ahead of her class and is new to the college life." George was a client of her father's firm and a family friend to the Midas small clan, who handled all of his financial accounts and legal will to his estate. Emma was finally on her feet again with soak khaki shorts and a white tank top covered with a drenched un-button purple and grey flannel shirt.

Regina was pulled from her memories at the sight of a slightly older Emma stepping out of the airport doors with her blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail with slim, skinny jeans and a blue stone wash untucked blouse, a pair of nude high heels, a leather brown bag over her shoulder and a medium sized rolling bag that must contain her clothing for the next two weeks stay. Regina sucked in a breath and released it slowly, she found it difficult to move as she admired Emma's figure and she had always found Emma beautiful, but now there was an attractive mixture of sexual appeal with beauty to her appearance. She tried to chase the sensation away, those same feelings of electrifying passion that she felt when she first surrendered to Emma and had kept in the depth of heart hidden all these years; she could not allow her heart to betray her not again, not for Emma.

She chewed on her lower lip and went to put her car in gear to move up to where Emma was searching for her, but a white Honda mini-van zoomed past her and managed to splash Emma with standing water. Regina had to laugh at the mockery of the situation, but she cleared her throat and pulled up to Emma. Emma was still stunned with shock, as Regina made her way out of her car and opened the trunk of her black GLK and pushed the gear aside to make room for Emma's bag. "You must think this is funny? Did you pay that guy to splash me? I knew this was a bad idea?" Regina couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed a small blanket that was reserved for the boys to sit on after their playdates and handed it to Emma. "I did no such thing; here this is all I have. Please cover my seat after you're done drying yourself off." As the brunette provided strict orders to her, Emma found herself appreciating Regina's beauty and noticed something that had not previously been there before a small scar above the brunette's plum lips.

Emma crinkled her face and grinned but took the blanket and started to dry, "well, I guess water and I will always be involved when it comes to you." Regina thoughts raced as she tried to stop herself but mumbled anyway "yes, I suppose my least favorite were tears but this is a satisfying comical relief." There were other comments she reserved herself from saying, she reminded herself that Emma had come home to make peace and settle some lingering financial and family ties still binding them. Regina was a successful put together strong woman, so why did she feel so uneasy around Emma again. Why did she feel like she was twenty-one again about to sneak away with the blonde and forget the world around them.

Regina slipped into the driver seat, while Emma took the blanket and covered the seat prior to making her way unto the passenger seat, she turned to see Regina, as she buckled her seat belt in place and with a heart sincere toned said "Thank you for picking me up, I know you didn't have to and I understand you may still be upset with me for never coming back home." Regina couldn't look at Emma, not yet at least and the use of 'upset' was an understatement to how angry she was at the blonde for years and with an even tone replied "It wasn't a problem, I thought we could use the time to discuss each other's concerns over Henry and the house."

An uncomfortable silence filled the car; Regina made her way out of the airport and into the interstate that lead back to their quiet town. Emma was looking out the car window, as Regina drove, the window wipers were the only sound that could be heard as they battled to maintain a clear sight of the road ahead. Regina thought, how ironic things had become an unclear road that lead both women back to their home where they shared so much love before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The drive was starting to become unbearable between the two, there were years of tension and Emma didn't know where to start apologizing to the brunette. She searched for the right words, had even written many down on paper and for someone who made their living off writing it was becoming difficult to come up with a single word to ease the pain.

Without warning, Regina was the first to speak up "I will buy your half of the mansion, it's the only home Henry has known and I don't want to disturb his life by moving." Emma's anger quickly flared, "It's where I grew up too and it was my grandfather's home. You only own half of it because of Henry. He is my son too." Regina snickered in a laugh at the mention of their son, "Funny he wasn't your son when you left us and went to New York for six months never to return until now." She remembers answering her cell phone one early morning in Boston to Emma who with a defeated tone rushed through what sounded like a rehearsed speech "I won't be going back to Maine or Boston. I can't do the family thing, not right now. I got a job offer as a junior editor and am staying in New York. I made contact with a law firm here and I am giving you full custody of Henry, it's a step above of being his legal guardian. Please just give me some time and I will call you again." The phone had gone dead and left Regina speechless, she quickly climbed out of bed and packed a small bag and left Boston without calling her boss. She never showed up to work that week, lucky to be such a distinguished and admired worker that at the end of the ordeal not only did she have Henry but she still had a job.

Regina could feel her eyes watering up, but she vowed to herself never to shed a tear for Emma again. Her jawed tensed up and she focused on the road. Emma drew a heavy sigh, she was trapped in a car with a woman she still loved and who was soon to be married. Even though, she made no attempts at communicating with the brunette after seeing her in New York, her parents kept her well informed of Henry and would often send newspaper copies with details of the small town throughout the years. Emma had been young and foolish; she closed her eyes and pictured answering the door to her old New York apartment the same day she had called Regina to let her now she wasn't going back to Maine. The brunette stood there with her appearance a little out of place with a small carryon bag, she didn't wait for an invitation and barged inside the apartment. As Regina started to plead with Emma, a dark haired man with a heavy accent came out from one of the rooms "Love, what do you say some drinks to get you in a better mood?" as he looked up between the two women he clapped his hand and said "ah-a threesome!" Now everything made sense to Regina, it wasn't the first time someone came between them, she turned to look at the man and with anger quickly forming over her face, she rolled her eyes at Emma "Is this what everything is about you ache for something else, Emma at the end we both know you'll wake up tomorrow and regret this, I am the only one that will move heaven and earth for you, go on an enjoy yourself in his arms but when the screaming is done then perhaps we can still chase the demons away." Regina paled and rushed out of the apartment. Emma sighed and ran after the brunette but stopped herself maybe this was fate giving her an easier way out. Emma knew then she had hurt the brunette deeply that day and didn't know how to go back to that day and correct the mistake.

The newspaper from Storybrooke, Maine had not yet joined the high-speed Internet and Emma relied on her parents to send newspaper copies to keep her informed of her small town. Her mother had kept her informed of Henry's progress and provided photographs of the young boy; which Emma kept but only viewed them every once in a while. When she made her decision not to return to Storybrooke, Emma thought then it was partially to give Henry his best chance at a time when Emma felt so overwhelmed and confused.

In her latest telephone conversation with her mother, Emma was informed of her mother's volunteer work and assisting Regina with the Mayor elections, but she never saw any articles or pictures of the brunette in the most recent copies of the newspaper that were more than a month old. Emma couldn't explain to herself or to anyone else, why she never came back to Regina and Henry. After the first six months, she had received a visit from the brunette, and then calls followed from her grandfather and both of her parents. Maybe it was immaturity or maybe she was like her father and mother free spirited and needed freedom after feeling trapped in a relationship she was too young at the time to handle, but when she read over a recent announcement of an engagement of "R. Mills to an A. Leslie" with a photograph of an elegant woman with red hair it was like a match was struck in Emma's soul. Although, she wasn't naïve enough to believe Regina would wait for her forever; she didn't expect to feel jealousy course through her veins by the news. She remembers picking up her cell phone to call her mother to interrogate her about Regina's engagement to A. Leslie; but her mother always kept conversations about Regina to a minimal and never mentioned any details about Regina's private life other than Henry.

It was an unspoken rule between Mary Margret and Emma, after a short conversation over two years ago about Regina and an attorney from Boston. At the time, Mary Margret had informed her daughter that Regina seemed very happy and had quite a lot in common with the attorney; it was then that Emma became upset and cut her mother off and asked never to mention Regina again. But with the news of the engagement curiosity got the best of Emma, who did some research on the internet on A. Leslie, attorney, and then added to the search Boston not knowing the first name was difficult, until she found a news article on a high profile criminal case dated three months before she left to New York and discussed the testimony of R. Mills. In the article, Andy Leslie was described as a fiery, red head that had not lost a case and considered one of the most successful Assistant US Attorney for the District of Massachusetts there were no photographs of said attorney. It was then, Emma puzzled pieces together; the amount of time Regina spent in Boston and wondered if her relationship had started prior to her departure to New York. Emma recalled it was early spring; Regina had been working in Boston for the last five years and would split her time between her job and Maine. Although, Regina made every attempt to spend as much time with the blonde as she could, Emma also remembered Regina seemed very distracted whenever she was in Maine. Had Regina been cheating on her at the time? Was it that instinctive overwhelming feeling that caused her to stay away from Maine? Emma now regretted the unspoken rule with her mother; looking back she was hurt, Regina had found someone who had so much in common with her. They were alike but so different from the beginning; but now she wanted to know every detail about Andy's relationship with her son and Regina.

Emma was drawn out of her thoughts by Regina, "Perhaps this was a bad idea, you shouldn't have come back. I could have Kathryn arrange for all the legal work to be handled through her law firm." Regina voiced out loud. Of course, Regina would say such thing since her soon to be wife worked at Midas & Goldstein as an attorney. Emma recalled the announcement mentioned A. Leslie as a successful attorney from said firm to be married to the Mayor of Storybrooke. A calmer Emma quickly turned to Regina with pleading eyes managed to ask, "Why would you say that, you know I want to get to know Henry? I am sorry. I think we just got off on a bad start. I want to apologize and I want to get to know Henry and if you tell me what you want me to do to make things right then I will." Emma said with such conviction that she hoped the brunette would place some trust in her. "Regina, when you returned my call about the house and the paper work for settling the house and with the other thing soon approaching. I thought it was time to settle the past and move forward; I can never make up for the time I lost with Henry and for giving up a future with both of you. But, I want to be able to say that we are friends and I want to be a part of Henry's life. I am his mother too. This isn't easy for me, for a year I have tried to reach out to you and you've ignored every letter and voice message. I know it is convenient for you now to want to settle the house and any financial accounts that still bind us; but you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I am sorry."

Regina pursed her lips tightly and kept her eyes on the road the 'other thing soon approaching' she wasn't sure to what Emma was referring to and rationalized that it must be the financial accounts or the trust. It was like George was still there trying to push them back together, he had always been a supporter of their relationship from the start and when he died he left the mansion and a few financial accounts were left to her parents, Emma and Henry with Regina as an executor to the trust. The mansion had been left to Emma and Regina, as joint owners; since David and Mary Margret had their own home. George wanted to take care of Emma and Regina, who was left with his grandson to care for until Emma came to her senses and returned home. He always believed Emma would return home and Regina would be there waiting for her. He thought he may live to see it, but he died a year after Emma left for New York. Regina still remembers the funeral and meeting Emma's parents, Mary Margaret and David James Nolan, for the first time. Kathryn had managed the estate and took care of all the legal documents for Emma and her father; not once did Emma have to set foot in Maine after his death.

They arrived back at the mansion with a couple of hours to spare before the start of the dinner party being held by Emma's parents. They wanted to welcome Emma back to her birth place and wanted to celebrate her success by introducing her to close friends. Emma had panicked at the thought of meeting family friends, who knew Regina and Henry but she figured she had to get to know everyone sooner or later and start earning the trust she lost. She wondered if Regina would be attending and if so, if she would get to meet Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

The mansion was as Emma remembered it, nothing significant had changed on the outside of the house constructed of a deep red brick with a black roof, green shutters, and a red tin roof protected the main entrance door. The driveway was a mile long off the main road and lined with red maple trees leading to the four car garage. Regina parked just outside of the garage and to the side of the main sidewalk to the house. The sidewalk was lined with roses and blueberry shrubs, which decorated the pathway to the house nicely.

There was no argument on where Emma would be staying during her visit back and so, Regina lead Emma to the master bedroom located on the second floor with a private sitting area, a walk in closet too big for Emma's taste, a private bathroom with a walk in shower for two, two vanity areas, and an old fashion bathtub sat by the large window facing the private garden. The master had a lovely view to the garden and took half of the upstairs portion of the mansion. "The sheets are clean, towels are in the bathroom, and if you need anything I will be in the study. You do remember where the study is? Henry is with his grandparents. Mary Margret will be here around 5 o'clock to ensure everything is ready for dinner. Perhaps we should try talking again preferably before they arrive. "

Emma rolled her eyes and started looking around the bedroom, a king size bed with a dark mahogany sleigh frame sat up against a wall with two large windows on each side There was a full length bench with a yellow and brown flannel styled cloth seat at the end of the bed; two nightstands to match the mahogany colored bed with yellow and brown Tiffany lamps on them; the walls were a light grey with white crown molding to decorate the meeting of the walls and ceiling; there was a large canvas painting above the bed of flowers with splashes of yellows, reds, browns, greens, and greys; and light yellow curtains covered all the windows throughout the room. Everything in the bedroom was new and most likely chosen by Regina for her. All the colors in the room, were colors Emma loved, it brighten her heart to know Regina remembered those small details about her.

Emma turned around before Regina could escape and seeking the brunette's eyes asked "I thought you would've moved into the master since you've been living here with Henry." Regina smiled politely at Emma and glanced around the room with sad eyes and tentatively responded "No, I am still in our old room." Emma got nervous and placed her hands in her back pocket while looking down at the creamed colored carpet "oh" she said and let Regina make her quick escape out of the room.

Emma took her suitcase and placed it on the bench and started to unpack her belongings. While wondering why Regina would still maintain their old room…her old room and wondered if any significant changes had taken place as they had in the master bedroom. What she tried to push aside in her mind was picturing Regina sharing her bed, in her room, with Andy. Wondering how soon after Emma had not returned from New York had the red head crawled into it? The thought only angered Emma and she took a blouse out of her suitcase and fling it across the room. She recoiled into a ball by the bench and closed her eyes trying to figure out in the darkness of her mind how she would survive the next two weeks with Regina. She had made a mess of things by not returning sooner and confronting her feelings with the brunette. She let too much time pass and now, Regina had moved on and she had a difficult road ahead in trying to get her young son to recognize her as his mother too.

Regina retreated into the study it had not changed at all, two walls with built in bookshelves with every shelf filled with books, there was a large window to display the view to her garden and beloved apple tree. In front of the window, a large desk reminding her of George and how he sat there and explained to her how precious his granddaughter was to him. Regina cringed at the recollection of getting caught in the early morning hours in Emma's room, the quiet knock on the door and Emma's grandfather's voice echoing in her mind "Ms. Mills will you meet me in the study? I believe there are some things we need to discuss." They had been so careful by sneaking her through the back stairs leading to Emma's room and away from the master bedroom. Regina thought she had mastered the skill of sneaking in and out of Emma's room. After a month of spending every weekend in Emma's bed, they had been caught. Regina's face flushed at the memory of getting caught, she had been so embarrassed and horrified while Emma giggled under the white-crisped sheets.

Those were happier times, she glanced around and made her way to the cocktail shaped globe table it held a small variety of alcohol decanters and poured a glass of apple cider. She sipped on it and stared at an old college book "Neurocriminology" her mind flooded with memories again.

She could still smell the old books at Ashford and Emma running into her at the college library causing the pile of books to haphazardly drop to the floor. Emma always so clumsy, Regina remembered the nervous girl grumbled on with apology after apology as she helped Regina with the stack of books. She could still hear Emma's words echo in her head "Neurocriminology sounds interesting, Criminology or Psych?" without paying any attention to Emma she replied with annoyance hitched in her voice "perhaps you should go by the psychology department and see if there are any experiential trials to benefit your brain and nervous system, Ms.-?" "It's Emma, Emma Nolan and I am terribly sorry for bumping into you, I was rereading my work." "Ms. Nolan from Kat's summer pool party? Yes of course, I am sorry as well. I should've been paying more attention." Regina's voice quickly changed from annoyed to a softer tone and Emma smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah, how have you been? I didn't think anyone would be wondering around the library during the summer months." Regina was surprised to see the young girl in the library too. "I have been well. What about you? Have you been avoiding pools lately?" Emma blushed at the thought of their first encounter, "I am good an occasional slip here and there, you just never know a talent like mine could go a long way. Hollywood might be in need of a stunt person." Regina giggled at Emma's comment "I don't think your grandfather would approve of such career path. Besides you are too beautiful to play a stunt person, the Hollywood screens would have to demand a bigger part of your presence." Emma reddened with Regina's comment; she quickly recovered "Are you studying law? Is that your career path?" Regina shook her head it was Kat's career path, but she could never see herself defending someone that could be potentially guilty. "No, I don't want to become a lawyer. Kat and I are summer interns, I am trying to plush my resume and there are some benefits to being best friends with Kat. I am meeting Kat here. We are preparing a legal brief for a case from Midas & Goldstein's Law Firm. I have a dual career goal, my love for criminalistics and my parent's love for business management."

Regina smiled as she slightly caressed her hand on Emma's and made an attempt to free her of the last book. "I see living your parent's dreams, but not giving up on your own. I like the way you think, sneaky but upfront with it." Emma asked Regina as she slipped her hand under the book and held Regina's hand a little longer; while maintaining eye contact with Regina's chocolate pooled eyes. "I suppose that is a good way of putting it. I love my parents and love our horse farm, but I have my own aspirations of becoming a Special Agent for the FBI." When they first meet, Emma knew she was attracted to Regina immediately, but now she had just fallen deeper for the brunette who wanted to fight the battle of good and evil through an adventuress career. "What about you? Emma, you are attending college a year ahead of your peers, have you decided?"

It was then, Emma noticed the paper she had been reviewing was still on the floor, she surrendered Regina's hand with the last book and broke their connection. "I am an English Major, I want to be a writer but my grandfather and parents say teaching is in our blood and writers tend to starve to death. So, I figured my major could prepare and give me the space I need to write my stories for now." As she showed Regina her paper, she smiled bravely and curiously asked "Do you have a boyfriend?" Regina nervously chewed on her lower lip and smiled back at Emma "Ms. Nolan, are you asking me out on a date?" Emma blushed it didn't derail her at all and only served as courage as she moved closer to Regina "maybe we can meet up here again or go out for coffee. Or we can do whatever college students do on first dates?" Regina's cheeks flushed a little as she looked down to the floor and took one of her hands to brush her hair over her ear, while she balanced the stack of books on the other. "Ms. Nolan, you are asking me out?"

Regina flushed at the memory of her flirtatious boldness, she had ignored several advances from other boys and Emma could draw so many different sensations it was exhilarating. Her first year of college, she had a short-lived romance with Daniel Hayes, he was a third year student and she felt a slight attraction to him. It was a stage in her life, where she was trying to figure out and define herself. Daniel was a sweet, wonderful young man and he would've made a perfect husband. They dated for almost two years and she tried desperately to feel passionate love for him. She even slept with him more out of curiosity than love. She felt empty and regret immediately afterwards, but after that she came to terms about her feelings for him. She loved him but she wasn't 'in love' with him in a passionate, exhilarating kind of way. Therefore, she terminated their relationship and stopped fighting her underlying feelings. She accepted and definitely solidified she was attracted to women only. At the time, she was terrified of the reaction of her parents, until Emma came along making her feel nervous in a good way and those feelings dared her to take a chance on Emma Nolan.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late spring in May, Regina admired the garden view and took one last sip from glass before putting it down on the desk. She had several messages in her inbox from work, on her latest case but she found herself staring at her computer screen without reading anything in particular.

Regina had been lucky when it came to her career, she was accepted into the FBI immediately after graduating college. At the age of 22, she attended training at Quantico and was assigned to the Boston Field Office. When it came to work, she was a dedicated field agent and had worked high profiled cases early on in her career. Some agents founded it difficult to solve cases and couldn't puzzle the pieces together as she did. Regina had a talented for solving cases that were successfully prosecuted by Department of Justice. It humored Regina, she was so good at figuring out and examining people's actions but Emma was always a mystery to her. After Emma decided not to return back home, she had considered quitting her job to care for Henry. She wanted Henry to grow up close to their family and began to resign herself to taking over the family business. It was a surprise, when her family and Emma's parents rallied to assist with Henry. They all convinced her to keep her job, she was never one to accept help from her parents, but she eventually gave in a year ago and allowed for their political connections to get her re-assigned to Maine. Now at the age of 31, she worked from home reviewing interviews of highly dangerous criminals through tapped videos, examining statements and going through unsolved case files trying to assist in finding the guilty. Only if she was truly needed, would she travel out of Maine, to assist on an interview. She knew her job was dangerous and the scar above her lip served as a daily reminder that she would never put Henry in harm's way.

While Regina sat in the study tending to her work, Emma was trying to make herself comfortable and was getting ready to take a shower to rid herself of the dirty standing water from earlier in the day. Emma had brought a variety of clothes, she decided for the dinner party, possibly to catch Regina's attention too, to settle on something sophisticated. Once in the shower, she let the warm water cascade down her body embracing her in a much needed touch and brining a feeling of relaxation to her senses. She had to make things right with her family and she had to start with the brunette. Seeing and being around the brunette made Emma want to fight for Regina but she knew it would be a difficult road. She sighed deeply and faced the shower head letting the water wash her worries off her face. As she turned the shower off, she mentally noted she had to come to terms that Regina would be getting married and Henry would have to be shared. For now, Emma had to settle for earning the brunette's trust again and Henry's love.

Emma stared at her chosen outfit for the dinner party and decided she would change into it later. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a creamed colored long sleeve blouse, and a pair of wool socks. She summoned up her courage and started towards the study. In Emma's head, she settled with starting with an apology then explain to Regina what role the man in her old New York apartment played in her life.

A soft knock on the door caught Regina's attention away from her laptop, "Come in. I see you've had another bout with water, only this time you actually look cleaner." Emma smiled "Yeah, I definitely feel cleaner now." She made her way to a small sofa that sat to the side of the large desk, Regina got up from behind the desk and sat across Emma on one of two matching chairs. Emma struggled to find her voice, Regina noticed her hesitance and asked "Would you like something to drink? Cider?" Emma shook her head "No, I want to start by apologizing to you and explain the guy in my old apartment five years ago. He was..." Regina immediately cut Emma off by harshly saying "Let's make one thing clear, what we could have had ended and I will not sit here and have you think I am a victim of your foolishness. We are not here to discuss a life you ran away from. You are here for Henry and that is all." Emma was stunned by Regina's harshness, but she understood the brunette was still hurting. Regina looked straight into Emma's green eyes and spoke up again, "We need ground rules. I will not allow you to come into Henry's life only to have you run out of it at the first chance you get. He is a child and if you decide to stay he will get attached to you. So, tell me are you willing to make sacrifices for your son." Emma looked away and hardened her features "Yes, Regina, I want to be part of Henry's life and I want him to recognize me as his mother too. So, yes I am willing to sacrifice to be a part of his life. Please understand, I have a life in New York. But I will make arrangements to settle back here in Storybrooke." Regina raised her eyebrow with a surprised expression by Emma's remark "alright, we will ease our way into some rules. Of course, as you fortify your presence in Henry's life rules will have to be adjusted." Emma relaxed a little, she knew she had no right to object to anything Regina set forth.

Regina had not expected Emma to sacrifice her life in New York, she thought the blonde would want to see Henry but never expected her to stay. She really had not out-lined any rules, now she would have to figure out how to share Henry with Emma and how life would unfold for them all. "I suppose, I can move in with my parents with your move back to the mansion. I will ask we give Henry a couple of months to adjust to having you in his life before I move out." Emma's face shot up to stare at Regina "No, you don't have to move out. I mean not now, I understand eventually you will have to but don't rush. I can talk to my parents about staying with them for a while." Regina had not expected Emma's visit would result in a tangle mess of who would live where "Henry needs stability in his life. I would prefer to stay here until he becomes familiar and comfortable with you. After all, he has only just turned six years old." Emma nodded in agreement "He has seen photographs of you and we have told him you are his other mother. But I am not sure if he understands what we tell him, he has never asked questions about you." Emma's chest constricted at Regina's words "I understand, I didn't expect this to be easy or for him to immediately accept me."

"Shall we start with those ground rules then? The first and most important rule of all, (1) Henry will not cross Storybrooke's town line without me. (2) You must inform me of your whereabouts at all times, when you have Henry. Let's make it clear, I don't care what you do or who you do on your free time." Emma rolled her eyes at Regina "For god's sake, I haven't been in town long enough to do anyone. Are you jealous already?" Regina hardened her facial features "Not at all. I have nothing to be jealous about, I already have the best part of you and that is Henry." Emma smiled and it was then she knew Regina still held a flame for her. "Shall we continue? (3) You will not drive my son around in that death trap of a car. You will be a safe driver at all times, you can use my car or your grandfather's car if you need to take him anywhere." Regina earned herself another eye roll from Emma "Hey, my beloved yellow beetle is not a death trap it's an antique. And I can't believe you kept it." This time it was Regina, who rolled her eyes at Emma for calling the car an antique. "(4) No exorbitant amounts of sugar. "Exorbitant to me is one piece of candy." Emma was starting to feel like she was going to be Henry's saving grace. (5) Henry must have vegetables with lunch and dinner. If I remember your dietary preference correctly, you may have to adjust your meals to be a good example to him. (6) No soft drinks with his meals, juice or water only. (7) You are now in charge of ensuring he brushes his teeth twice a day. (8) Bedtime is at 8:30 at night, NOT 8:31. (9) Unless Henry wants me to read to him prior to bed, then you have now earned yet another duty. This will allow you to connect with him and for him to start accepting you into his life. (10) You can't give into any unreasonable request Henry may make no matter what. You will stand your ground. If you can't define "unreasonable" ask Mary Margret or me. That is all I have, we can always add or adjust rules as needed." Emma smiled grateful to be getting a chance with Henry and a shot of repairing her relationship with the brunette. "You should know Henry is lactose intolerant." But she couldn't quite contain herself "Got it, the kid is lactose intolerant." Regina grimaced at what appeared Emma had just ignored every rule, but the last information about Henry's intolerance. "What? Should I have taken notes? Do you want to go over them again?" She grinned at Regina, who rolled her eyes and walked out of the study.

Emma stood up and walked towards the window to admire the garden. Emma thought everything had gone better than expected, she felt with time Regina would allow her to creep back into her life as a friend. She would later provide the explanation to her about what had occurred five years ago in New York. Regina's beloved apple tree had grown, it had been a gift from the brunette's father to a start of a new life with the Nolan's. Emma turned and looked around the study, nothing had changed in there other than Regina's laptop and files on the desk. She looked to a photograph of her grandfather holding a newborn Henry with Emma standing to the side and looking down on them. If only she could go back and advise her younger self not to run, maybe she would be married to Regina now and maybe she could've been around for grandfather longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As Emma was walking out of the study, she heard her mother's familiar voice speaking to Regina "How are you? You don't look too happy." Regina sighed, "Your daughter has surprised me once again, Mary Margret. I am not sure, how in less than half a day she has turned my life upside down again." Mary Margret's face furrowed up in confusion "Where is she?" Regina motioned towards the study "I left your insufferable daughter in the study."

Emma took this as a cue to walk out, her mother ran up to her and embraced her tightly and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Mary Margret's smile reached her eyes and her voice held such happiness "Sweetheart, how are you?" Regina left the two women to speak and headed towards the kitchen. Emma smiled back at her mother "Mom, I am fine. I have decided to move back to Storybrooke." Mary Margret couldn't contain her excitement and squealed at the news "I am going to have to call your father. That is just great news!" Emma looked towards the kitchen and wondered if Regina had heard her mother "Yeah, Mom, I talked it over with Regina and this is the best option to be a part of Henry's life. Besides I miss you all and this is home." Mary Margret was listening to Emma, while she dialed David's number and spoke quickly to him "David, Emma has decided to move back home! Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Mary Margret was off the phone with David and grabbed Emma "tell me everything. The car ride and how you came to the decision of moving back." Emma observed her mother's giddy behavior "How is Henry? Have you seen him today? Regina mentioned he was with her parents. She didn't want me meeting him until I figured out what part I wanted to play in his life." Her mother replied "He is just wonderful; he has some of the same facial expressions you made as a child. He reminds me of you, actually. His attitude though is so much like Regina." Emma smiled at the thought of her son portraying Regina's attitude.

Emma and Mary Margret were caught in conversation, as the main door opened and an elegant red headed woman walked in a soft pink evening dress with matching heels. Emma recognized the red head as the woman in the newspaper and Regina's soon to be wife. Emma glanced back at her mother "Does everyone have a key to the mansion?" Mary Margret smiled lightly "She's family and has been Regina's rock." Emma looked to the floor and then at her mother knowing neither one wanted to bring up the past today.

Emma started to make her way to where the red head had gone she caught a sight of the woman embracing Regina and rubbing the brunette's back softly. Regina noticed Emma and grabbed the red head's hand and pulled her into the study closing the door behind them. Mary Margret appeared next to Emma "Are they always so affectionate around each other? Mary Margret glanced towards the door and said "Not always, but you did manage to put a clink in Regina's life by moving back home."

Emma was still staring with intense jealously at the door "Yeah, I guess with the wedding and me showing up out of nowhere to ruin their happy ending. Do you think they're in there making out?" Mary Margret looked puzzled "Making out? Ruin their happy ending?" Emma frowned with a sad look and motioned towards the study "Yeah, mom I know about the wedding…Regina and the red head." Mary Margret chuckled a little and placed her hands over her mouth "Sweetheart, Regina isn't getting married."

Emma was surprised to hear the news, her eyes went amusingly wide "But the newspaper said R. Mills and A. Leslie to be married." It was at that moment David showed up and looked between the two women. Mary Margret gave David a knowing look and pointed at the study "The red head in there is Zelena, her sister." Emma's face contorted into more confusion now "No, I remember seeing pictures of Zelena, her hair was slightly darker pulled back and she wore awful green oval glasses with lenses as thick as the glass bottom of bottles." David snickered "Well, sweetheart if I recall correctly you wore black framed glasses with equally thick lenses too. Zelena blossomed into a lovely woman."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing it was the sound of hope ringing in her heart. Regina wasn't going to be marrying anyone this fueled her heart and her smile grew wide. Both her parents cleared their throats to capture Emma's attention but it was her mother that told her "Regina isn't getting married, but she has been dating Andy Leslie. She is an attorney from Boston and still works there, but she visits often. Zelena is marrying her cousin, Adan Leslie; he works for Kathryn at the firm. Andy will be here for Zelena's wedding in two weeks. She is a really lovely lady and loves Henry very much. I think you'll like her. " Emma crunched up her face "I already don't like her, but I will have to play nice."

Emma was deflated a little but not all hope was lost "the announcement in newspaper about the engagement? R. Mills." Mary Margret scornfully eyed David, who smiled a little at his daughter "Well, I got a lot of heat over that announcement. In the last five years, we have grown to know the Mills very well and I had sent the information over to their father for review. He approved, I didn't think twice and sent it to the presses." Emma grinned at her father and embraced him "Thank you, I needed that extra push to return." David smiled at his daughter "You're welcome, but am not sure I understand. No matter, we can talk about it later. You should come by the University. Maybe we can find you a teaching job, part-time."

Mary Margret and David both respected Regina for everything she had done for their grandson and allowing them to play such a big part in his life; but above all, they admired Regina for her decision to telling Henry that Emma was his mother too. Mary Margret at 52 years old was a first grade teacher, who cherished her job. David at 54 years of age was a professor at Ashford University and a part-time writer for the town's newspaper. The newspaper job stuck with him after returning from South Africa and the articles and announcements were for the weekend edition only. After all, he still had a weekly job and hopes to someday reaching the Dean's chair at the university.

While Emma and her parents caught up, Regina and Zelena were in the study going through the day's events. "Well, how do you feel about her staying?" Zelena asked as she rubbed her sister's back in a comforting way. Regina had tears streaming down her face and her voice was faint "Z, I don't know if I can be around her without falling apart. I took one look at her this morning and knew I still loved her. Had it not been for the van splashing water making the moment lighter." Zelena sighed "Darling, of course you love her she was your first true love. She is the mother of your son. She has been the only one to make you fall apart in every sense of the way. If Emma Nolan had not shown up in your life you would've married some boring college boy and lived a lie your whole life. But here you are, she gave you courage to face our parents, especially mother, and she fueled your ambition for your career and has given you the best part of your life-Henry." Regina wiped her face "I suppose you are right, Emma did change my life and I have Henry." Zelena smiled at her younger sister "Sis, we won't allow for you to fall apart, we all love you and we are all here for you. Even mother, she puts up this hard ass attitude but she loves you and Henry." Zelena reached over and hugged Regina, "Now, as mother always says 'darling, this isn't a time for dramatics, it doesn't matter what you are feeling inside it only matters what you reflect on the outside. Go on and fix your make-up, straighten your posture, chin up, and for peace sake this isn't the time to fall apart, darling, do keep it together". They both laughed at the memory of their mother's political speech to them as they were growing up.

Zelena Mills was two years older than Regina, growing up they were inseparable. Once they started their college studies, both became busy with life and grew apart. In England, Zelena had indeed blossom from the geeky looking young lady into a gorgeous woman. She acquired an English accent and a sense of fashion too. After graduating from Cambridge, Zelena and their mother stayed in England until Cora found out about little Henry. Zelena was the second of the Mills family to learn about Regina's sexuality and over two bottles of wine they talked about Emma and Henry. She teased Regina and thanked her for leaving more of the male population at her disposal. Zelena assisted her parents with the horse farm and the hunting club business and promoted the business throughout the surrounding area earning more patrons. Zelena's ambitions were comparative to her mother's; she eventually made a run for the mayor's seat and won the election.

Both sisters exited the study "Come, darling, I will help you get ready for dinner." Zelena smiled at her sister as they went up the stairs. "How is Henry? Is daddy spoiling him, while mother tries to add to his limited vocabulary?" They both looked at each other knowing it was an accurate picture of their own childhood. Regina smiled "Is Adan joining us for dinner?" Zelena smiled kindly at her sister "Of course, he will. He has this foolish idea he must spy for his cousin." Regina laughed lightly and sighed "Z, I can't hurt Andy." They were in Regina's room now, Zelena looked at her sister "Then don't, darling. Now, what about that lovely blue or the red dress? You always look stunning in red." Regina started shuffling through her collection of dresses "Mother says red dresses are only for street walkers. What about this one?" They both laughed at their mother's nonsense and old fashion view.

The food was ordered from Granny's diner, Mary Margret and David assisted Ms. Lucas and two staff members set up everything in the kitchen. Emma took the opportunity to head upstairs, she could hear laughter coming out from her old room and smiled at the sound of Regina laughter.

While Emma and Regina finished getting dressed, Mary Margret and David greeted guests. Eric and Ariel Smith, both educators, Eric was an English professor and Ariel was a friend and the principal at the elementary school. David had hopes Eric would help him convince Emma to start lecturing at the university, possibly part time or as a substitute. Then there was Mulan and Aurora Conner, Mulan was a deputy for the town and Aurora was a kindergarten teacher. They had been together for ten years and had a little boy named Jacob that was Henry's age. Kathryn Midas and Fred Thompson, her husband, both arrived with Adan in tow. Kathryn had kept her maiden name to appease her father. Fred was a biology professor and running coach at the university. Despite the age difference, Fred had recently befriended David and Eric. Adan had red hair with blue eyes and fair skin; he had lived in Boston all his life and had worked for a small law firm. By chance he had meet Zelena, when she accompanied Regina to Boston to meet with Andy over a case. Zelena and Adan hit it off immediately; while Regina and Andy talked business they laughed and realized they wanted to spend more time together. That was over a year ago, Adan had recently moved to Storybrooke and started working for Kathryn. Midas & Goldstein had a long list of clients and they were in need of another attorney. As everyone talked amongst each other, Zelena and Regina were the first to come and join them. Regina was dressed in a grey evening dress with a black stitching that hugged her curves perfectly.

Emma stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep sigh to start her decent into the unknown. Emma wore a pale beige sheer blouse with a camisole tucked into a matching nude skirt with black heels. Her long blonde hair was plaited into a fishtail halo braid. As Emma strolled down the stairs, she caught everyone's attention but she only wanted one person's attention. Regina did everything possible not to look over at Emma and maintained a conversation with Adan and Kathryn. Zelena bumped her sister's elbow trying to get her to look, but Regina held her discussion. "You look lovely, sweetheart." David was the first to address his daughter. "Thank you" Emma responded with a small smile. Emma's parents went around the room and introduced their daughter to their friends. They came upon Regina's group "Regina, would you like to make the introductions?" Regina grinned at Mary Margret "Emma, this Zelena my sister. Adan her fiancé, Kat and her husband, Fred, you remember them?" They all smiled politely at Emma, Fred and Kat had often joined Regina and her to dinners, movies or parties. "It's nice to see you again, Emma." Fred was the first to break the ice and reached over to give the blonde a small hug. "Fred, Kat it is nice to see you too." Kat reached over and gave Emma a hug as well "It's very good to see you, Emma. I am glad you are back. I've missed your sense of humor." Regina felt a slight betrayal, but was pleased to know not everyone would be giving Emma a hard time for her foolishness. Zelena extended her hand and with a politician smile said "Emma, I have heard a lot about you. I feel as if I already know you. I look forward to getting to know the other mother of my nephew." Adan extended his hand to the blonde and with a firm face addressed her "I too look forward to getting to know you. I understand, you are here visiting for two weeks." Emma smiled at the red headed man "Actually, no. I am moving back to Storybrooke. Regina convinced me it was the best thing for Henry." She knew it wasn't exactly the truth but knew it would get back to Andy. Regina gave Emma a scornful look, but Emma brushed it off and smiled back her. At this, David decided it was time he interrupted the conversation. "The food is ready to be served, shall we all head into the dining room? We can continue our conversations there."

They all entered the dining room, the table for twelve was set elegantly and everyone made their way to a chair. David and Mary Margret sat at opposite ends of the table Eric sat to the left of David and Ariel across from him. Then Fred sat next to Eric with Kat across from him, Emma sat next to Fred with Regina across from her. Then, Mulan sat next to Emma with Aurora across from her with Adan next to her. Mary Margret sat at the opposite end with Zelena to the left of her and Adan to her right. Mary Margret and Regina had argued for hours about the sitting arrangements, but at the end there was no easy way around it. Emma and Regina were the only ones without a spouse and ended up sitting across from each other.

Emma squirmed in her seat as she watched the women seated being served a coriander and ginger crusted tuna with a green sauce draped over it with side dishes of tomato sliced wedges and string green beans. Maybe she wasn't going to survive this dinner after all. The waiter retreated back into the kitchen, Fred leaned over to Emma and whispered don't worry Regina made sure you weren't forced to eat the tuna. At that moment, the waiter returned and placed Emma's plate in front of her an all American thin sliced steak and small, grilled red-skinned potatoes halved with string green beans. Emma looked up to Regina and gave her a grateful smile; the brunette couldn't help but nod and smile back at the blonde. There it was a light of hope shining from Regina's eyes thought Emma, maybe not everything was lost between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The dinner had gone significantly well, Emma promised her father and Eric she would go by the university and consider a part-time position with the change of her current employment. She spoke to Fred and Kat a little, but avoided Regina, Zelena and Adan. After dinner, Regina informed Emma of Henry's sleep over at her parent's home and that they would join them for breakfast in the morning.

That night Emma didn't sleep at all, her eyes were glued to the ceiling throughout the night. She decided to sit up and read a little, but her book only captured her attention onto the next page. Before she knew it the time was 4:30 in the morning, she got out of bed and slipped into a pair of black full-length running tights and a black tank top with a running half zip hoodie, running shoes and tied her hair in a ponytail. It was now closing in on 5:00 am, she figured Regina would still be sleeping and made her way out of the house quietly. She started her run up the driveway into the main road, the anxiety in her system was starting to float away every time her feet hit the ground. An hour later, she was making her way back onto the mansion's driveway feeling a little better. She entered the mansion, catching the smell of fresh coffee brewing and made her way upstairs to get cleaned up. She mentally scolded herself for not inquiring about their departure time. Emma quickly showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and an emerald green silk blouse.

She was greeted by Regina "Good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?" Emma smiled at the brunette and made her way to the coffee pot. "Morning, yeah. I got a little less sleep than expected. What time are we taking off?" Regina looked at the clock on the wall and back at Emma "Mother expects us in half an hour, but if you need more time I can call to let them know we are running late." Emma jumped out of her seat quickly and gulped a big drink of coffee "No, I am ready whenever you are."

Regina glanced over at Emma "Shall we go?" They got into Regina's car and started to make their way to her parents' home. Regina could sense Emma's nervousness "Henry will most likely be timid, reserved at first with you. Once he feels comfortable with you then he will open up to you more." Emma nodded her head down "I will do my best to gain his trust and love." As Regina parked her car in the driveway, she spotted her father coming out the door.

Emma followed Regina up the sidewalk to the Mills' front door, as soon as she had spotted Henry (senior) she became nervous and full of anxiety, "Daddy, good morning. How was Henry? I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Henry embraced his daughter and with a Spanish accent responded to his daughter "Mi hija, I see you survived the night. Our little prince was on his best behavior. Go on inside, please let me talk to Emma for a few minutes. Go on, go inside and see your mother. She is with Henry, they are debating fairytales" he laughed as Regina walked inside leaving the blonde with her father.

Henry turned to Emma, who looked at him apologetically "Sir, I am sorr..." Henry silenced her by putting his hand up "Walk with me, I don't need an apology from you. Before your grandfather passed, he shared your secret of little Henry's conception. He made me promise not to tell anyone else, especially Regina, he said it was your duty to tell her the truth. I still believe what you did to my daughter and grandson was unforgivable. You should've talked to her about it, but that is now in the past and my daughter has chosen to let you back into their lives. Don't ruin this chance, she still loves you. If she didn't then you wouldn't be here, she loves my grandson with all of her heart. Regina has been devoted to our little prince and I think she has been waiting for you although she's never voiced it. If you don't love her then let her find her happiness with Andy or with someone else. I can see it in her eyes, in the way she interacts with Andy it isn't love like she had for you. They've become accustomed to each other, because of their work and friendship it isn't passionate love. You hurt my daughter very much, Emma. Don't you dare do it again." Emma had never in her life had this type of conversation with Regina's father and wasn't about to disappoint the elder ever again. "Sir, I am still very much in love with your daughter. I made a stupid mistake years ago by not confronting and sharing my feelings with Regina. I am here now and I am here to stay and do anything for them."

Henry gladly smiled back at Emma "Cora will not be so acceptable of your presence, but she loves our daughter and grandson." Henry glanced back at Emma with a stern voice to her "Do not hurt my daughter or grandson." Emma shook her head "Sir, never again." Henry looked back towards the house and they started to make their way back to the entrance door of the Mills residence. "You have my full support, do not disappoint me again. My wife will be hard on you, she believes you are the reason for Regina not marrying a suitable husband and she doesn't forgive easily, but she loves our little prince and daughter. She adores Andy too, after all Andy's family has political ties. She works for the Department of Justice and is on her way to becoming a judge, but you are Henry's birth mother and that my dear trumps any political ties." Emma had found her ally in the Mills clan "Sir, thank you. I will not disappoint you and I will make my way into Regina's heart again." Henry smiled at her "worry about not disappointing my daughter and grandson. Now, let's go see our little prince."

As they entered the house, she could hear Henry giggling about something that Regina had said to him. They entered the family room and Henry turned back to Emma "Oh and Emma have that conversation with my daughter sooner rather than later." At this Regina had a questionable look on her face and wondered what her father and Emma discussed involving her. "Daddy, mother is in the kitchen. I am going to make some introductions and then follow in a few minutes." While Regina's father went to the kitchen, Emma stood frozen in place. Regina took their son's hand and walked towards Emma "Henry this is Emma, your other mother." Henry pulled on Regina's hand and hid behind his brunette's mother legs. Regina tugged a little and kneeled down to look at Henry "Henry will you say hello to Emma?" Emma took it as a cue and kneeled down and moved a little closer to them "Hello Henry, I have heard so much about you from your grandparents." Emma noticed Henry's Thomas the train pajamas and pointed at his shirt "Is Thomas your favorite train? What about Percy?" Henry timidly smiled at Emma "I like James." Emma smiled at him "James? Your name is James too." Henry suspiciously looked at Emma "Yes like papa." Regina smiled at them both "Yes, sweetheart, Henry James after both of your grandfathers. Emma's smile grew wide "Yes and like one of America's greatest writers Henry James." Emma had always been a voracious reader and while she was pregnant with Henry she read several of his novels.

Regina stood up "Shall we join abuelo and abuela?" Henry started pulling on his brunette mother's hand and Emma followed them into the kitchen. Henry was at the table pretending to be reading an article in the newspaper and glanced over to note the interaction between his wife and Emma. Cora was by the stove and started to drop some pancake mix on a flat griddle. "Mother, this is Emma Nolan. She is Henry's birth mother." Emma stepped forward and extended her hand to Cora, who hesitantly shook it "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mills. I have heard so much about you." Cora snickered "As I've heard many things about you, Ms. Nolan. I see you've meet our little prince. You and I will have a conversation at a later time when little ears aren't around. Please have a seat and join us for breakfast, we are having Henry's favorite. Blueberry pancakes."

Emma's initial thought on blueberry pancakes was good until she took her first bite to the whole grain or wheat pancake. She glanced over at Regina, who was only drinking coffee with a small bowl of Greek yogurt with fruit and flaxseed. As she placed a piece of the pancake in her mouth, she smiled at Regina and her son. Little Henry was still suspiciously eyeing Emma. Regina's father bothered by the silence, glanced at Emma "Emma tells us about your work." Emma shifted in her seat "Well, I was just promoted to senior editor at Hansel Publishing. One of the most important things I do is acquire books, but my boss is the actual publisher and he decides if book gets published. I read a lot of unpublished drafts of books and decide whether the work should or should not be bought and then sold to the public. I have been fortunate enough to have picked several bestsellers and the pleasure of working with great authors." Regina sipped on her coffee "Mary Margret mentioned you travel for work, I imagined as an editor you would be in a room full of books." Emma put her fork down and wiped her mouth "Actually, I do travel to cultivate a relationship with promising authors. I guess you could say I am like a talent agent looking to discover the newest talent. I also work closely with our literary scout and we figure out if a particular work is potentially worthy of publication in a foreign country. In fact, my publishing house sent me to Ireland on a new project." Cora directed her sight to Emma and asked "Will you be going back to Ireland for this new project?" At this question, all eyes were on Emma "No, I will be discussing my employment options with my boss. Then provide all my notes and discuss the new project with our literary scout, who can take care of the new project in Ireland." Regina let out a breath she herself didn't know she was holding.

After breakfast, Regina helped her father clean up the kitchen and Cora wiped little Henry's hands and face free of maple syrup. As Cora tended to little Henry, she addressed Emma "Regina tells me you will be moving back to Storybrooke." Emma simply nodded "Ms. Nolan, I assure you, I still know very powerful people that…well let's just say take care of anyone who may be a nuisance. If your intentions with my grandson aren't sincere then you may want to continue with your new project." Emma look to the older woman and with an earnest tone said "I assure you, my intentions are sincere and I am not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After breakfast, Regina invited Emma to walk out to the family apple orchard with Henry in tow. Henry happily walked ahead of his mothers and every once in a while would glance back to them, still speciously eyeing Emma. Regina cleared her throat as she glimpsed over at Emma and asked "What conversation was my father referring to that you must have with me?" Emma stared at Henry, who was squatted and picking up stones, "I am not sure if I am ready to have that conversation with you now. You were right back in New York, when you mentioned my demons. It has taken me a long time and lots of help to get through all of that and am not ready to discuss it just yet. I know you don't trust me, but I need you to have a little faith in me. We will have that talk soon, I promise." As they continued their walk, Emma's mind raced back through the past.

It was July, Regina had turned twenty-six and was going to travel from Boston to Maine to spend time with Emma and celebrate her birthday with friends. Regina had been working long hours on a high profile case in search of a killer who had murdered a federal judge. In the last five years, both had graduated college and Regina had started her career with the FBI. Emma felt they had not defined their relationship since Regina started her career and moved away. They still meet up in Boston or Maine, but Emma felt she was the last thing on Regina's mind and often felt neglected by the brunette. Emma continued to live in Maine, while she wrote a couple of stories and submitted them to several publishing houses in New York. At twenty-one, she felt her life wasn't moving in the right direction. She had applied to editorial positions but had not received one offer. When Regina called to inform her she would not make the trip to Maine, Emma felt rejected and wondered if Regina had replaced her with someone new. Emma had reserved a table at Regina's favorite seafood bistro, Under the Sea, and had even purchased an elegant cocktail black dress to impress the brunette. She decided the dress or reservations wouldn't go unused, they would celebrate Regina's birthday without her. She meet Kathryn and Fred at the bistro, Kat had invited Mr. Goldstein's son, Neal to dinner. Neal was the oldest son of Robert Goldstein, who was an influential attorney and partner to Charles Midas. Neal was a photographer for Wildlife Magazine and was only in town for a few days. They had a nice evening, chatting away about life and Neal's wildlife adventures, they all enjoyed their delicious meals and drank a lot of red wine. At some point, they had even dialed the brunette to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her; but the call went straight to voicemail. Although, Emma was surrounded by friends she still felt the loneliness and missed the brunette.

After their celebratory dinner, Kat and Fred finished up their last drink and called it a night. Emma still remembered Kat trying to get her to go home with them, "Emma are you sure you don't want us to drop you off at your grandfathers? You've had a bit to drink and maybe you should just go home to sleep it off. Call Regina in the morning." Emma wasn't feeling well, she could feel the loneliness and a deep saddens, she felt she had already lost Regina to her new life. Emma decided to stay behind and continued talking to Neal, they had moved on from wine, to a variety of shots, and then to rum and coke. They had too many drinks and talked for hours about everything, Neal tried flirting with Emma but she was clear about her sexuality and about Regina. To this date, Emma blames her lack of tolerance for rum and coke to that frightful day it was the last thing Emma clearly remembers. At some point, Emma blacked-out from too much alcohol.

The next morning, Emma woke up at the local inn without any clothes on. Neal was passed out next to her with his arm laying across her mid-section, Emma immediately panicked and rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She was crying frantically, she couldn't remember anything and felt disgusted with herself, she made her way off the floor, gathering her clothes and called Kathryn. Emma could still remember the taste of vomit in her mouth, she could still recall the numerous missed calls from her grandfather, parents and two messages from Regina. Kathryn arrived at the inn, where Emma was sitting outside with her arms wrapped around her legs. At first sight, anyone could see there was something clearly wrong with Emma. Her hair and makeup were a mess, her dress had rips on the shoulders and the sides "Emma, what's wrong? What happened?" Kat asked horrified at what she was seeing. Emma sniffled and with a low and trembling voice replied, "I don't remember, Kat, I don't remember last night. I woke up without any clothes in a room with Neal." Kat was fuming, she wanted to go find Neal, but knew Emma needed medical attention. Once Emma had been admitted to the emergency room, Kat called Emma's grandfather and informed him of the situation. Emma had several bruises throughout her body and the doctor had confirmed she had recently had what appeared to be forced sexual intercourse. There were several test taken for drugs and some for sexual transmitted diseases. The medical doctor had asked Emma if she had been raped, Emma told the doctor she had no recollection of the night and refused to file any charges against Neal. She refused to talk to her grandfather about it, he only knew what Kathryn had told him and he wanted to contact her parents and Regina. Emma only allowed Kathryn to stay with her in the examination room that was filled with silence. Kathryn's only mention of calling her parents and Regina was received harshly by the blonde, "NO! I don't want anyone else to know about what happened! This was my fault, I had too much to drink and…I just don't want to think about it. Please don't call mom or dad. DO NOT CALL REGINA!" Emma felt ashamed and upset with herself for allowing what had occurred and she made Kat and her grandfather promise they wouldn't discuss what had happened to her with anyone, especially not Regina.

That summer was a rippling affect that changed Emma's life forever, Emma blamed herself for getting too intoxicated. Emma ignored every call the brunette made to her, eventually Emma sent an email to Regina and told her that she had started dating someone new, she told the brunette to move on that they had no future together. Kat was Emma's only friend then, she witnessed Emma fall into a deep depression and she blamed herself for leaving Emma with Neal. It was mid-August, when Emma found out she was pregnant with Henry and she felt her life crumbled down into smaller pieces.

Emma was pulled from her memories, when Henry came running back and slammed his body into his brunette's mother's legs. "I found gold!" Henry stated happily to his brunette mother, as she reached down and lifted him up, he unfolded his tiny hand and showed her a gold colored old button. Regina had glanced over to Emma, only to see the blonde was emotionally troubled by the sight of her facial features and the sadness in her eyes. Regina had witnessed Emma's dark moments, before and she could only rationalize that it had to do with Henry's father. The brunette thought back all those years ago, before Henry's birth to when Emma was a young girl and always upbeat and she figured Emma was deeply in love with Henry's father, who had left her and put her in some sort of melancholy state.

Emma's eyes had been tearing up at the memories, she was reliving in her mind; but the happy sound of her son brought a smile to her face. She told herself, she would never tell the brunette about Neal and to this day she never has told her anything about Henry's father. But now, Regina's father knew her secret and she was afraid he would tell the brunette the truth. Emma considered she was mentally in a better place now than she had been several years ago.

Regina sensed Emma's quiet demeanor and so, she asked their son "Henry, would you like to show Emma?" Henry shook his head no, "Very well, young man then, we should make our way back and get our day started." Emma gave both a small smile and followed them back to the house. As they walked, Emma finally found her voice which cracked a little "Your family's apple orchard has expanded slightly since the last time I was here." Regina was still carrying Henry in her arms "Yes, Zelena has expanded the family business a little with the horse farm and the orchard. The family now has a local brewery operating in Storybrooke, they currently stock cider beers and the usual cider wine in Maine only. She wants to expand the business, but now with her mayoral duties and with her marriage, I am not sure she will have the time." Emma didn't know if this was the right time to bring up the subject, but she did "I don't remember any Leslies in Storybrooke, how did your sister meet him?" Regina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Emma, "Adan is the cousin, of the woman I am dating. I guess, you could say I introduced Zelena to him." As Emma started to speak again, she was cut off by Regina's words, "She is someone, I am not ready to discuss with you. But she is very dear to me and I do love her." Emma put her hands in her back pocket and glanced at the ground then looked back to Regina, "Fair enough. I understand." Emma then continued her walk up the path leading the way this time, as Regina and Henry followed.

As Emma approached the main Mills home, she noticed Henry (Sr.) walking towards them. Henry smiled at Emma and said, "It has changed a little, since you were last here." Little Henry wiggled his way off of his brunette's mother's arms and ran up to his grandfather, "Abuelo, mira!" Emma smiled at her son's enthusiasm. As little Henry showed his grandfather the gold button. Regina walked up to Emma, who asked "Henry speaks Spanish?" Regina proudly smiled, "Yes, my father said it was a requirement for any Mills to know or understand Spanish." Emma was initially puzzled by the revelation, "Did you say, Mills?" Regina nodded "Yes, Mills. Henry is a Mills. We can discuss it at a later time. Are you ready to go?" Emma was surprised to hear Regina had changed Henry's last name, but she also knew she had no right to challenge Regina on the matter.

While Henry (Sr.) carried on his conversation with his grandson about the gold button, they all started walking towards Regina's Mercedes Benz. "Yes, I am ready whenever you are." Emma said politely then turned to Henry (Sr.) "Sir, it was nice to see you again and thank you. Please let Mrs. Mills know, I said thank you for breakfast and for the hospitality." Henry nodded, "Yes, I will let her know. Emma, please have that talk with my daughter." Regina looked to her father and back to Emma with a questionable look towards them, as Emma nodded in affirmation "Sir, I will." Regina gathered Henry into her arms and started to dust his hands free of dirt, "Emma, will you get a baby wipe from the bag." Emma reached for the small bag Henry (Sr.) was carrying and found a wipe and Henry took the bag, while Emma helped Regina with little Henry's hands. "Henry, are you ready to go? Say your goodbyes to Abuelo." Henry (Sr.) reached down to his grandson and gave him a tight hug, "Be a good boy for your mother and how about you show Emma your train collection?" Little Henry smiled at his grandfather and nodded then kissed him. "Daddy, I will call mother later this evening. Please thank her for being on her best behavior in front of Henry." Regina lifted her son and placed him into his car seat, while Emma looked on and gathered her son's bag from his grandfather. Regina closed the door and took the bag from Emma, then opened up the trunk and placed the small bag there. Henry (Sr.) stood there and watched them drive away, "Dios mio, por favor ilumine el corazón de mi hija y valor a Emma." (My God, please enlighten my daughter's heart and courage to Emma.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was mid-afternoon now, Regina drove them into town and made her way to the local grocery store. "Emma would you like for me to drop you off at your parents or somewhere else? I have to make a stop at the grocery store for some additional items for the week." Emma glanced over at Regina and shook her head, "No, I am here for Henry. Besides, if I will be sticking around I will need some non-healthy items purchased at the grocery store." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, "Please tell me you've grown out of your adolescent eating habits." Emma grinned at her, "I have, but I still have an inner child within me that loves to eat some sugary treats."

Regina parked the GLK and looked over to Emma, "Can you help Henry out of his car seat? And I will get the reusable bags from the trunk." Emma shoot a goofy smile at Regina, "Yeah, I'll get the kid." Henry was busy struggling with his seatbelt trying to avoid any assistance from Emma, "I can do it, mommy. No help." Emma opened up the door and smiled at Henry, "Here kid let me help you out. You are just getting tangled up more. You don't want the car monster to keep you tied up, do you?" Henry frowned, "No monsters." Emma smiled back at him, "Yeah, kid. No monsters. Now let's get this seatbelt off." As she untangled the seatbelt and freed Henry, Regina attentively listened to them and smiled. Henry stood up and placed his arms behind his back, "I want mommy." Emma stood there and frowned at him, "Henry, mommy is busy. Please let me help you off the car." Henry chewed on his bottom lip, crumpled his brows and didn't budge, "I want mommy." Emma took a deep sigh, "Regina, Henry needs your help off the car." Regina ruffled around in the trunk trying to busy herself and looked over to Henry and Emma, "Surely, Ms. Nolan you will not allow for a six year old to set the rules." Emma raised her eyebrow at Regina, but before she could speak the brunette addressed their son. "Henry James Mills, you need to let Emma help you off the car and take her hand. You need to show Emma the way into the grocery store." Following his mother's instructions, Henry reached out for Emma and she gladly held her son for the first time in five years. Emma relished having Henry close to her, she didn't want to put the young boy down; but he wiggled around and wanted down from her arms. Emma placed him down and Henry took her hand and looked up to Emma, "I show you the store." Regina walked behind them and corrected her son, "Henry it's 'I will show you the store.' Or you could say: 'I will show you around the store.'" Henry looked back to his brunette mother, "I know. Mommy can I have ice cream." Regina shook her head, "Henry, dear, you know it hurts your stomach."

Regina pushed the shopping cart, while Henry sat in it and Emma insisted they go down every aisle. Regina struggled trying to keep her son's small fingers from occasionally grabbing a random item from the shelf and swinging it into the cart. Then there was Emma, who would also discard something unhealthy into it as well. That day, Regina realized she would never take both Henry and Emma grocery shopping together again. The chore of trying to control what went into the shopping cart was a losing battle with both. "For heaven's sake, Emma you aren't five years old. Please stop adding so much junk food into the cart. We discussed you're eating habits." Emma smiled at the brunette and took out the package of donut holes out of the cart and placed them back on the shelf. Then Henry grabbed them and dropped them into the cart. Emma sighed, "Right, eating habits and setting an example." She took another deep sigh and defeated started walking, "How about some watermelon for dinner?" Regina asked both. Henry smiled at his mother, "Yes, melon is good." Emma smiled at both of the brunettes that held her heart, "Yeah, kid its sweet." Regina walked towards the produce section and looked for the right watermelon, "Emma, you mentioned, you have acquired a taste for salads?" Emma batted her eyes at the brunette and with a wide smile responded, "Well, I do have this great body and I do maintain it with some leafy produce at times. Yes, I know it is hard to believe with all the 'unhealthy food' that I just added to the cart. But on rare occasions I enjoy salads." Regina just pushed aside Emma's behavior and finished in the produce section.

They made their way to the check-out line and Emma insisted in paying for groceries. "Look we will have to come up with some sort of system, we will both be living in the same house and I need to start paying my half." Emma told Regina, as they all made their way to the car. Regina and Emma placed the grocery bags into the trunk, while Henry watched both women work together. Emma then pushed the cart with Henry still in it, back to its holding place. As they walked towards the holding place, Emma made zooming noises and acted a little silly, Henry's hair would get lifted with the wind and his face would scrunch up and he would giggle a little with every quick step Emma took. Regina had started the car and stared at mother and son, she figured it wouldn't take too long for Henry to accept Emma.

When they arrived at the mansion, they all assisted in taking grocery bags inside the house. Emma got acquainted with where items were now placed in the kitchen, Henry made his way to the family room to play, and Regina stayed in the kitchen. "Why don't you go and play with Henry. I can finish up here and then I will head to the study to look over some work. If you need anything, I will be there." Emma smiled at Regina and left the kitchen.

Emma found Henry at his toy box, fishing out trains and setting them in line on the floor, "Henry will you show me your collection?" Henry smiled at Emma, "Yes, look. I have Percy, Cranky, Thomas, James, and Rosie here." Emma sat for hours with Henry playing trains. She listened to her young son explain what each train did and she asked questions about the trains. Henry felt like he had made a new friend and started to feel comfortable with Emma.

That evening for dinner, Regina had made some lasagna with a watermelon kale salad. Regina grinned happily towards Emma, who was picking around the kale with her fork and Henry happily ate his kale and watermelon with his fingers. "We must not play with our food, Emma." Regina lightly scolded the blonde. Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina and Henry's mouth formed an "O" and his eyes went wide at his blonde's mother's behavior. "Ah, mommy, Emma is being bad." Henry looked over to his brunette mother, "Yes, dear. Emma is being bad. What do you think should be her punishment?" Henry giggled at being given the opportunity to voice his opinion on punishments, "No, dessert!" Emma frowned, "Henry, no dessert? I thought this was dessert" she pointed towards the kale and watermelon. "No, we always have a small piece of dessert if our behavior is appropriate for the day." Regina informed the blonde, who chuckled "Is it broccoli glazed with a smidge of chocolate? Not interested, I feel I have been tricked already." Emma proudly smiled at both brunettes, "ah, mommy. Emma being smart just like Auntie Z. No dessert for Emma." Regina smiled at their son, "Henry is right, no dessert for you." Emma giggled a little and made eye contact with Regina, "You are such a child. I might be stuck raising two children." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, "No, I don't think so. I just don't like broccoli with chocolate." Emma voiced. Henry giggled, "Mommy, Emma being silly. We don't eat broccoli with chocolate for dessert." Regina smiled at their son, "You are right, Henry. We are having a mini apple crostatas that are very delicious with the flavor of caramel and cinnamon." Emma sighed heavily, "Of course, I would lose at this game." While Regina and Henry enjoyed their mini apple crostatas, Emma cleaned the kitchen and on occasion would go over to Henry and beg for a piece of dessert. Henry would giggle and act like he was going to give Emma a piece, only to take it away and eat it himself. Emma felt she was making progress with Henry and just maybe a little with his brunette mother too.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, they retreated to the family room and watched an hour of television. Both brunettes were intensely watching Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy. At the end of the show, Regina turned the television off and Henry begged to stay up later. She motioned for him to head upstairs and prepare for his bath; Emma watched as Henry insisted he was older this year and should stay up later. Emma chewed her lip and grinned at Regina, "Emma please take Henry upstairs and help him get ready for his bath." Emma thought, of course this would back fire, "Come on Henry, the warden has spoken." Regina rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She thought to herself, it was like having two children in the house now. Emma carried Henry off, who now was pouting and taking a tantrum. Regina followed both up the stairs and started the water for Henry's bath. Henry showed Emma where his clothes were located and she snatched the necessities for him. Emma kneeled down to Henry, "let's do something for mommy, okay. Kid, put your arms out like this." They both walked into the bathroom with their heads down and arms held in front of them linked at the wrist, as if they were wearing handcuffs. Regina smirked, "I see you are going to be a bad influence on my son."

Bath time went well, Regina let Emma take the lead and she stood behind the blonde monitoring them. Once Henry was dried off, Regina helped him with his pajamas and then Emma helped him with brushing his teeth. Regina stood there the whole time, after they were done brushing both Emma and Henry smiled wide towards Regina.

Regina helped Henry to bed; she covered him up and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart. Emma is going to read to you, is that okay?" Henry nodded, "I love you lots mommy. Night-Night." Regina stood up and went to the bookshelf, "here you go, Emma." Emma took the book, "Diary of a Wimpey Kid? Really, are you trying to scare our son?" Regina stood at the doorway, "Not at all, Henry enjoys these books." Emma got comfortable next to Henry and started reading. Every once in a while Henry would giggle at Emma's animated way of reading the story. Regina couldn't believe how the day had transpired, Henry was indeed spirited with Emma's presence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It was Emma's second night back in Maine, she found herself in bed once more staring at the ceiling. She felt better than the night before, she was satisfied and happy to be a part of Henry's life even if he forever referred to her as just Emma. She knew she had to earn the right to be called 'mom' and loved hearing Henry call his brunette mother "mommy". Although, Emma knew she made a horrible mistake years ago, what made her happy was to see how loved Henry clearly was not just by his brunette mother but the whole Mills clan too. Emma thought back to the day's events and smiled widely recalling Regina's reaction to her behavior for the day and felt as if she had never been gone from the brunette's life. She had been back one full day but it felt like she had never been gone. She frowned at the thought of her fears and darkness that often tortured her mind. She resolved tomorrow she would call her boss and visit Kat, her old doctor, and her father at the university. She would visit Dr. Archie Hopper and set up appointments at least on a monthly basis. The last thing she needed was to fall into another depression, while she was trying to mend her relationship with the brunette.

Across the hall, Regina was in bed sitting up and reading a book recommended by a co-worker, but found herself reading the same page two or three times. She placed a bookmarker in the book and closed it; she took her glasses off and turned the lamp off. In the dark, she lay in bed on her side and stared at the other side of the bed that was undisturbed. In the darkness, she stared at the empty side and closed her eyes. It was like Emma to storm into their lives sweeping, drenching and emotionally engulfing everything and everyone in her path. In one day, Emma managed to gain Henry's acceptance. It shouldn't have surprised the brunette, as once upon a time she too had been swept away by the blonde in one day.

In the darkness of her room, she smiled as she recalled their first date, accepting Emma's forwardness at the library was easy and flattering. Regina agreed to meet Emma for coffee at the shore. She told herself it wasn't a date, regardless of what Emma thought. She smiled as she recalled how many different skirts and dresses she had tried on before meeting the blonde. She had settled for a navy blue silk skirt and wore a beige colored silk blouse with navy blue heels. She was surprised to find Emma waiting for her dressed in a pair of jeans with a grey shirt with the sleeves neatly folded up to her forearms and red colored loafers. She was holding two cups, which Regina found out later held a refreshing cucumber drink. They had walked along the shore talking for hours, until they found an empty bench and the night started to fall. The shore's path was illuminated by light posts and the evening stars reflected off the water. Regina had her hand on the bench and was leaning forward as if she was ready to get up and leave. It was then she felt Emma place her hand on top of hers and tangle their fingers together. Emma's goofy smile made Regina's heart flutter. They sat in silence for a moment, but closer to each other. Regina leaned into Emma, who took the opportunity to lean further into Regina and inhale the brunette's scent and kissed her lightly along her ear. Emma slipped her hand out of Regina's and reached around the brunette to pull her into a hug and closer. Regina felt warm fingers moving up and down her arm and in the moment it all felt perfect. Regina had never felt so comfortable in anyone's arms until Emma held her. It was like two pieces of a puzzle coming together that were meant to be with each other.

Regina let sleep and thoughts of Emma drift within her heart and mind. In the early morning hours, she woke up and sighed deeply as she realized the other side of the bed was empty. She stared at the empty side for so long, she imagined Emma staring back at her with a smile. Not to different to when she would awake to catch the blonde staring intensely at her. She could still see Emma's dark emerald eyes, her naked form covered only by a white sheet and feeling the blonde's fingers push away her hair from her face. It was methodical, Emma would do this every morning, she would then run her thumb along the brunette's lips then she would slowly bring the brunette to her side of the bed. Their kisses always started slow and every time, Regina's tongue would beg for entrance into Emma's mouth. The brunette would end up on top of Emma with one thigh in between the blonde's legs and gently pressing into Emma's core. The white crisp sheet only covering the brunette's bottom and Emma's hands would softly caress olive skin from the brunette's shoulders down to her lower back. It was slow, calm and Emma would allow the brunette to kiss her slowly, passionately as her hands explored smooth olive skin. Then she would cradle the brunette's face and kiss along her olive neck down to her shoulder then back up her neck just underneath her ear until she solicited a moan from the brunette. Regina's hands would end up tangled in blonde locks, but Emma's left hand would find her way to Regina's wet core. Emma would take her fingers and explore slippery folds then find a slowly hurried rhythm that always brought the brunette to ecstasy. The brunette would at times find Emma's mouth to shelter her screams or would find Emma's shoulder to smother her sounds. Regina fully awake now brought her hands to her face. She would definitely need a cold shower this morning. The brunette looked over to the clock, 0500; she made her way to the shower to prepare for the day.

Emma started her morning with a morning hour run, dressed in running gear she floated away with each foot hitting the ground. Upon her return to the mansion, she breathed in the aroma of coffee and figured the brunette had started her day too. "Good morning, Regina. Did you have sweet dreams?" Emma smiled at the brunette, who nearly spit her coffee out in an attempt not to choke. "I am so sorry. You must have not heard me walk in." Emma rushed over to the brunette with a kitchen towel in hand. Regina waved her off trying to keep the blonde as far away from her as possible, "I am fine, I just…you run? It seems to be keeping you in good shape." Regina said as she unwilling admired the blonde' slim toned body. Emma fully aware of Regina's reaction to her work out clothes chuckled, "Yes, I am all yours. I mean if you would like to join me for yoga or pilates. I can show you some positions to help relax you." Emma devilishly says to Regina, who is flushed as her body begins to ache for the blonde's touch.

Regina was saved by Henry, who walked in groggy with sleep still lingering in his eyes, "Mommy, I want up." Regina leaned down and captured Henry in her arms, "Yes, sweetheart. Would you like some breakfast?" Emma came over to the two brunettes, "Good morning, Henry. Did you sleep well?" Henry looked over to Emma and shyly looked to his brunette mother. "Henry, you do remember Emma." Regina asked hoping Henry wouldn't shy too much away from Emma. "Yes, mommy, I know Emma. Is she sleeping over like Andy?" and there it was Emma thought her adversary being mentioned by her son. "Not exactly like Andy, sweetheart. Andy will be over next week to visit and for Auntie Z's wedding. Emma is your other mother and she is home to stay forever." Regina looked over to Emma for confirmation, "Yeah, kid. I am your other mother and I am here to stay forever. I had some monsters to take care of and had to be gone a long time to take care of those monsters." Henry stared at Emma, "Emma did you bring monsters with you?" Emma smiled at her son, "No, buddy. I think I finally slayed them all." Regina was puzzled at Emma's explanation to their son about her absence. Henry wiggled out of Regina's arms and down to the floor, "Mommy, can I have some French toast with fruits?" Regina smiled at her son, "Of course, sweetheart. Emma would you like some breakfast?" Emma shook her head, "No, I have had enough healthy meals. I will just take coffee." Emma had her cup of coffee and retreated to her bedroom to shower.

While the two brunettes enjoyed their breakfast, Emma made a telephone call to her boss in New York. August Booth the publisher for Hansel had given Emma an opportunity of a lifetime by letting her know she could retain her job as editor. Emma was thrilled beyond believe, August agreed to ship works to Emma in Maine and requested she continue with her own writings. The only job she would relinquish was the new project and he would send the literary scout to meet her in Maine for all of her notes and input. August told Emma to prepare all of her notes from the Ireland project and have it ready within a week. Emma agreed to meet the scout at the local diner in Storybrooke in a week's time.

After their breakfast, Regina and Henry made their way to Henry's room to get him ready for the day. Emma meet them in his room, "Henry, can I help you brush your teeth?" Henry nodded and skipped over to the bathroom, "Kid, how was breakfast?" Henry took his hand and rubbed his belly, "It was really good." Together, Regina and Emma helped Henry get ready for the day. Regina glanced at Emma, "Henry is enrolled in daycare until he starts school in September. Would you like to join me in taking him to his class?" Emma nodded, "yeah, sure. I have some things to take care of in town. So, if you don't mind I will follow you there." Regina glanced over to the door, "Of course, let me get the keys to your car." Regina walked over to her bedroom and on the dress was a wooden bowl that held numerous things among them the keys to the bug.

Emma was happy like a child receiving a Christmas gift for the first time, "Thank you for keeping my bug." Regina smiled, "It wasn't mine to get rid of. Your father has maintained both your grandfather's Jaguar and your death trap too." Emma grabbed the keys from Regina and leaped down the stairs into the garage. There was the yellow bug parked next to her grandfather's 1980 forest green XJ6 Jaguar.

Emma followed Regina and Henry into town and they stopped in front of Little Red Riding Hood's Daycare. Emma met mother and son at the entrance, who were greeted by a leggy brunette, "Good morning, Henry. How are you this morning?" The leggy brunette was kneeling down to Henry who smiled at her, "Morning, Ruby. Bye mommy. Bye Emma." Henry ran head first and lost in a sea of children. Both Emma and Regina smiled at each other then Regina turned to the leggy brunette, "Ruby, this is Emma. She is Henry's birth mother." Ruby extended her hand and smiled at Emma, "Of course, Emma. You probably don't remember me from high school. I was a freshman, when you were a senior." Emma smiled politely at Ruby, "I am sorry. I don't but if it is any consolation I don't remember too many people from high school." Ruby smiled, "No, I imagine not you were either always in the library or with Lily." Regina was starting to feel out of place, she could sense Ruby was flirting with Emma and then the mention of Emma's first love was starting to make her blood boil. Regina cleared her throat, "I will leave you two to catch up." Emma stayed behind talking to Ruby for a little while longer and inquired about Henry's dealings at daycare.

After leaving the daycare, Emma went and set up an appointment at Dr. Hopper's office for the following week. She then made her way to Kat's law firm, where she informed Kat that she may need her support once she reveals to Regina the truth about Henry's father. Kat agreed to support her in whatever she needed and told Emma once again that she was very happy to see her again in town and doing better. The two old friends made plans to meet for lunch in a couple of days.

Emma then made her way to the university campus to meet her father there and to let him know a part time job was out of the question. She strolled into the library wanting to take a look around her old hide away. As she entered the university's library, she inhaled the smell of old books and her thoughts ran away from her. Emma looked around the old library and saw the old spot, where she first bumped into Regina. Then she walked towards the back of the library, there was no one in sight. Emma leaned into one of the shelves and closed her eyes. Her fingers ran through the bookshelf and along the books with her eyes still closed. She could now smell the brunette's old perfume and started to reminisce in passionate memories. All those years ago, Emma recalled sneaking up to the brunette. Regina had been standing in front of the book shelf with a book in hand and reading it intensely. Emma came from behind her and gently pressed her body up against Regina, who was about to move away until she noticed it was her blonde girlfriend. Emma nestled her face into Regina's neck and right shoulder then she took her left hand and placed it on the brunette's hip while her right hand made its way down and then up Regina's skirt. "Emma, please not here." Regina said softly to the blonde, who kissed her lightly behind her ear. "Regina, I can't stand seeing you and not being able to touch you." Emma replied to her brunette, who tried to free herself from the blonde. "Amor (love)" Regina responded to Emma, who didn't relent to her hold on the brunette. Emma's lips found Regina's and she swiftly moved them to the end of the corridor to hide. They were now facing each other with Emma's right hand still located under Regina's skirt. The blonde pushed Regina up against the wall and to the corner of the bookshelf. Emma's fingers found the edge to the brunette's lacy panties, but moved her fingers quickly to Regina's core and began to slowly massage it in a slow up and down rhythm. Emma could feel wetness start to soak through the brunette's smooth panties and the blonde quickly attacked the brunette's mouth. Emma pushed aside the lacy panties and ran her fingers through slick folds rapidly entering the brunette. Regina had snaked her right leg around Emma's waist and her left hand was on the blonde's lower rear pulling the blonde as close as she could to her body. Emma thrust two fingers in and out of Regina, while her thumb ferociously rubbed the brunette's clit. Regina came shuttering and slumbered over into Emma, who could feel her brunette's core pulsating around her fingers. Emma smiled into the brunette's hair, "Regina, I can feel you. I can feel you beating around my fingers. I will always want you." Emma slipped her fingers out of Regina and brought them to her mouth, savoring the brunette' essence and Regina captured Emma's fingers with her mouth tasting herself and cleaning the blonde's fingers of her.

Emma was brought out of her memories by the librarian, "May I help you?" Emma turned to see Belle French standing there. "Belle, hey it's Emma. How have you been?" Belle smiled and walked over to Emma giving her a hug, "I have been well. You look great, Emma. Are you here visiting?" Emma shook her head, "No, I am in the process of moving back home. But today, I am just visiting my dad." Belle smiled at the blonde, "Yes, of course. He is in his office."

Emma made her way over to her father's office and spent a couple of hours discussing good books. She informed him, she would not be able to take on a part time job at the university and he agreed her career was important and Henry would learn to love her around too. "Dad, I don't think I am ready to give up on Regina." The blonde informed her father, who grinned at his daughter. "Emma, she is dating Andy and you can't just storm into her life and expect everything to be okay with you being here." Emma looked to the floor and back to her father, "Dad, I know and am not saying am going to steal her away from Andy or anything. But I want to give her the choice to pick between the two of us. I know I don't deserve Regina, but I have never loved and will never love anyone like I love her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Emma had been home a week and a half, she had settled into a routine with Regina in regards to Henry. There days resided around Henry their meals together, daycare, and sticking to a routine involving Emma being there for Henry. The blonde would awake and go out for her morning run on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with other days as rest. Only when she felt stressed or anxious would she run every day, which had been only the first three days back to Maine.

Upon her return, the brunette would have coffee brewing and Emma would find herself sitting for breakfast with the two brunettes. After breakfast, they would take turns dropping or picking up Henry from daycare. While the other remained at home to start their respected work for the day. Emma would often gather her items and head to the University library to avoid being distracted by the beautiful brunette.

In the evenings, Emma would find herself playing with Henry while Regina cooked dinner it felt right like they were a family. But she knew it was a painful lie to believe their lives could be lived as a happy family together. She had thrown it all away by running away trying to avoid the painful truth. She had her first session with Dr. Hopper, who encouraged her to talk to Regina about what had happened to her all those years ago. Dr. Hopper even suggested for Emma to ask Regina to join her at her next session; but Emma refused to go down that path. She didn't want pity from the brunette. All she wanted was to build the courage up to tell her the truth about Henry's father. Emma wouldn't be able to bear to see pity in the brunette's eyes.

Emma was torn she wanted to tell Regina the truth before Zelena's wedding, which was going to be held on Saturday. It was Wednesday, after dropping Henry off at daycare, Emma decided today was the day she would tell the brunette the truth. Emma entered the mansion, "Regina?" the blonde yelled out as she made her way to the study in search of the brunette. "Emma, I am in the kitchen. Is there something wrong with Henry?" Regina asked nervously as she searched Emma's face for answers. The blonde's facial features were a mixture of anxiety and gloominess. "Henry is okay, he is at daycare safe. I promised you a talk." Regina looked to Emma, "Alright, do you want some coffee or tea?" Emma shook her head, "No, I am fine. I am not sure how to start this conversation to be quite honest. Do you remember coming home after your twenty-six's birthday?" Regina glanced at Emma, "Of course, I recall it was perhaps one of my most painful days and yet one of my happiest as well."

Regina's mind was sent tumbling into the past. After several months of no communication with the blonde, Regina showed up at Emma's door wondering if they could at least be friends. Emma had broken up with the brunette over an email and apparently had moved on with someone new. It was ridiculous Regina thought, they had been together almost six years and everything the brunette had worked so hard for was to be able to have a life with Emma together. Regina knew Emma wanted to work for a publishing house in New York and wanted to become a writer. The brunette's plans were to work hard and earn a move to the FBI New York Field Office to be with Emma. It seemed ridiculous, Emma breaking up with her over email not giving her the dignity of a telephone call or a face to face explanation. Regina had given Emma a couple of months, sending her emails and calling all went unanswered by the blonde. After catching a break, she took leave from work and traveled to Maine in October.

Emma not feeling too well asked Regina to accompany her on a walk throughout the park. They walked around the autumn colored trees making their way to a park bench. During their walk, Regina had done most of the talking discussing what details she could about her job. Finally, Emma with a tear running down her face looked at Regina with a small voice and told her "I'm pregnant." Regina was stunned at the news and had to catch her breath. She stood up from the bench and faced away from Emma anger clearly building up within the brunette. She then turned around to confirm "You're what? How far along are you?" Emma looked at her "Three months" and she could see Regina calculating the conception in her mind. "It happened in July, I was at a bar and meet some random guy and well, I don't need to explain the rest." Regina's face went from anger to sadness at the realization Emma had slept with some random guy around her birthday. "Say something. Get mad at me, scream at me, Regina. Please just say it like it is!" Regina took a long deep breath and turned to Emma "Do you love him? Are you marrying this sperm donor?" Emma looked defeated and slouched back onto the bench "No, I told you he was just some guy passing through town." Regina's voice was a whisper "Have you ever loved me?" Emma nodded "Yes, of course I do." Regina asked her "what are you planning on doing?" Emma told her she was going to keep the baby and Regina kneeled down to Emma and looked up to her "then let me help you, let me take care of you and the baby. Let me be a part of your life." Emma was overwhelmed with emotions as she embraced the brunette.

Regina was pulled from her memories with Emma clearing her throat, "Regina, are you okay?" The brunette pressed her lips and nodded, "Of course, you were saying." Emma nodded and with tears starting to form in her eyes, she revealed to Regina the truth about Henry's father. Regina was shocked, upset with the blonde, angered at Kat and most of all with herself. Regina wanted to reach out to Emma to comfort her to hug her, but she was unsure. Regina was livid with her eyes glassing with tears threatening to escape, "Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner? What about the guy in New York?" Emma looked at Regina with a small smile, "If you would've waited, you could've meet his boyfriend Jefferson Hanson. I shared an apartment with them, I felt safe with them. I work with Jones, the guy you saw at the apartment. He is a literary scout for Hansel." Emma cleared her throat, "Regina there has been no one else romantically in life since you."

Regina was stunned at Emma's revelation, as she began to speak again they were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Regina took this as a chance to clear her thoughts, "I will get the door. I am expecting some files today from Boston." Emma smiled and began to wipe her face, "Yeah, sure. I will be here."

At the door was Andy Leslie with a bright smile for Regina. The day was full of surprises, "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Andy asked Regina concerned over the brunette's features. Andy was indeed a very attractive woman in her early forties with red hair, blue eyes and pale skin with a small touch of freckles on her face. She had a great resemblance to Julianne Moore, the actress. Andy and Regina had meet through work, they had worked on a case together in Boston at the beginning of Regina's career. They quickly became friends sharing meals, small conversations for months preparing for trial. While Kathryn was still her best friend and confident, Andy was a good friend that understood her career and had recently become more than a friend without strings attached. After Regina had moved back to Maine, Andy maintained contact with Regina and for three years she made every effort to become more than friends with Regina and eventually succeeded.

"Regina, who is at the door?" Emma walked towards the front door where Regina still stood. Regina looked to Andy then to Emma with confusion washed over her face at the thought of two different paths that waited for her to respond.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Andy's early arrival for the Wedding festival was a surprise to Regina, who felt she was now faced with a decision she wasn't ready to make concerning her feelings for Emma or her current relationship with the red-head. Regardless, Regina thought Emma was back in Maine for Henry and their relationship had ended due to Emma's lack of trustworthiness in their relationship. Regina was taught nobility and she was now committed to Andy and had to give their relationship an opportunity to flourish regardless of how she felt for the blonde. Besides, she wasn't about to ruin her sister's wedding with her own personal drama.

All three women stood at the entrance of the mansion, Regina thoughts dissipated and she quickly recovered "Andy this is Emma Nolan, Henry's birth mother. Emma this is Andy Leslie, my girlfriend." Andy extended her hand cautiously and with a tight smile, moved passed Regina to greet Emma, "I have heard a lot about you, Emma. It is nice to finally meet you." Emma jealously glanced at the red-head, who was now standing a lot closer to Regina and had her hands over the brunette's hands. "Andy, nice to meet you. Sorry, you've got me on the advantage. I haven't heard anything about you. But I am sure we will get to know each other in the next couple of days." Regina was trying to avoid any awkwardness, "Emma would you mind if we finished our discussion later this evening." Emma felt pushed to the side curb at Andy's arrival, "Absolutely, you know where to find me."

Emma quickly turned around and left the couple to their discussions and retreated to her room. As Emma walked away, Regina was caught staring at Emma's figure, "Hey, did I interrupt something? I wanted to surprise you, but by your demeanor I would say I might be on the surprising end. Is there something you want to tell me?" Andy's voice was laced with concern over the brunette's sudden change, while Regina took her hand and guided her to the study for privacy. "Yes, there is something I need to discuss with you but it doesn't change our relationship." Regina tried to reassure the red-head, "My parents will be happy to have you stay at their home in their guest room during your stay here." Regina informed the red-head, "Regina, I sense there is more you need to discuss with me other than where I will be laying my head at night. Will you be joining me at your parents?" Regina nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable at my parents' home. I will discuss with Emma to make sure she feels comfortable to keep Henry and if not then we will both join you." Andy smiled thankful, "So, how are things with Emma? I don't want to start a spat, but I can sense there is something that I interrupted. I don't want to intrude in your private affairs with Henry's mother, but I want to know if her presence is going to affect our relationship." Regina knew this woman well enough to know she couldn't hide anything from her, but Emma's revelation wasn't hers to share. "Andy, I can't divulge anything Emma has confide in me it is of a personal nature. Everything I once thought about Emma Nolan was entirely wrong. She didn't leave Henry and me for work or some sort of love interest." Andy wasn't sure if she wanted to ask the lingering question in her mind the 'do you still love her?' that could destroy her relationship with the brunette.

Regina could see the uncertainty in the red-heads eyes, "She may have not left us for someone new, but Henry and I still have all these years without Emma those years aren't easily forgivable. I have committed myself to our relationship, you have been a great friend all of these years and am not ready to give up on us yet." Andy gave Regina a light kiss on the lips and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Regina smiled shyly at the red-head, "Now tell me about your new case." They both sat on the couch and discussed the red-head's newest prosecutable case.

Meanwhile, Emma felt like a boulder had been lifted from her chest with the disclosure of the truth about Henry's conception to the brunette. Unfortunately, for the blonde she would have to wait for a verdict from the brunette on rather or not Regina would be willing to give her another opportunity at a life together. About an hour passed, when Emma heard a light knock on her door. "Emma?" Regina's voice was timid, "Yeah, I am in here. You can come in." Emma said to the brunette, who entered the room to find the blonde in the sitting area of the master bedroom. "Hey" Regina looked over to the blonde, "Hey, yourself. Look I am not sure where to continue our conversation from earlier, but I think it is important for you to know that I am deeply sorry for running and shutting you out all these years. I still love you and would like an opportunity to prove it to you." Regina sighed, "Emma, what we had is gone. I am in a relationship with Andy now. I owe it to her and to myself to see where it may go. I loved you for a very long time and you wounded my heart so deep that I never thought, I could feel anything for anyone again. Everything I did it was for our future together, I worked those long hours to be able to get a relocation to New York for you. I know what happened wasn't your fault, but all those years ago you should've trusted me to get through the dark moments together but instead you secluded yourself." Emma closed her eyes and then reopened them looking back at Regina, "Alright, you are right. I screwed up royally, but I respect your decision. Henry is our priority and I want to make up for the time I've been gone." Regina felt her heart sink with Emma's decision to respect her wishes no matter how much in the opposite direction Regina wanted the blonde to fight for her heart. "Very well, friends and co-parents to Henry." Regina extended her hand to Emma, who stared at it tentatively took the brunette's hand in her own. "Co-parents and friends is a huge step in the right direction; besides who knows what the future may hold for us." Emma smiled at the brunette, "I can't change the circumstances, but I thank you for respecting my relationship with Andy." The brunette's voice was laced with sincerity, but her heart felt as if it was breaking a little knowing the blonde did harbor feelings for her.

Regina talked to Emma about sleeping arrangements, which the blonde felt she could handle Henry for a couple of nights until Andy returned to Boston at least. Regina was concerned over Henry's unwillingness to stay with the blonde for too many nights knowing she would be at her parent's home. But they decided to give it a try and adjust sleeping accommodations for Henry if needed. They agreed Regina would pick up Henry from daycare and bring him to the mansion to ensure he was properly feed then she would depart for the evening. Regina put together an overnight bag and departed the mansion with Andy. Emma watched both ladies depart the mansion, Andy helping the brunette with her overnight bag and showing too much affection for the brunette with small touches and light kisses that didn't set well with the blonde.

Three days until the wedding, Emma thought she could do this handle being around the red-head and taking care of Henry on her own. When the brunette returned with Henry, Emma had started dinner that wasn't anything fancy, but eatable and to the brunette's standards. Emma had roasted a spaghetti squash into small cakes then topped it with some ground turkey and regular spaghetti sauce. "Emma, I am impressed who knew that you had actually learned how to cook a healthy meal." Regina addressed the blonde, who was now making the table for dinner. "I am glad that it meets your standards. Will you be joining us?" Regina glanced at Henry, "No, Henry knows I will be having dinner with Andy and grownups today. Right, Henry." Henry sadly looked at his mother, "Yes, mommy. You sleep with Andy tonight at Abuelos house too." Emma stomach twisted at the thought of the brunette being intimate with the red-head. "Alright, remember Henry don't give Emma a hard time. Be a good boy." Regina turned her attention to Emma then, "Emma, please do follow the rules. Henry's bedtime is important." Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette, "Of course, I will follow all of the rules. Go have your dinner with Andy and your family. We will be just fine, I will drop Henry off in the mornings and you'll bring him home. Right." Regina nodded her head, "Yes, I may take him over to my parents tomorrow for a visit then we will return. I will let you know if he eats dinner there with us or not." The oddest sensation was filling the brunette's chest as she stared at Emma and Henry, who were moving towards the table to enjoy their dinner. In the brunette's mind, all she could think of was Emma and Henry were here family and it sadden her to leave them.

Regina left the mansion, while Emma and Henry had started to enjoy their dinner. Emma asked Henry about his day at daycare and he talked animated about his friends there and Ms. Ruby. After dinner, Emma made some popcorn and they sat to watch a Monsters, Inc. "Mike Woahwazki is funny!" Henry cried out to Emma, who corrected him since she knew his brunette mother would, "Henry, it is Mike Wazowki." Henry grinned at her and continued watching the movie. After the movie was over, Henry moved closer to Emma and whispered to her, "Emma, do you think Randall is in my room?" The blonde realized the consequences to watching this particular movie too close to bed time, "No, Henry remember Sulley defeated Randall and saved Boo?" Henry wasn't sure, "Emma, I want my mommy. I don't want any monsters to come through my door." Emma sighed deeply, "Kid, how about we bend a few rules and stay up for a little bit and watch another movie?" Henry's mood improved a little at given the opportunity of staying up later than normal. "Let's go get our pjs on and then we will come back down to start another movie?" Both went up and did their nightly routine, then they raced down the stairs with Emma letting Henry have the advantage and allowing him to win the race to the bottom of the stairs. "How about we watch Toy Story?" Henry nodded his head and looked at the blonde, "Emma, more popcorn!" Emma nodded in agreement, "Yeah, kid. You are right, we need more popcorn. Come on, you can help me with it." They hurried to the kitchen and made their popcorn to their family room with juice boxes in hand too. They watched Toy Story and dozed off to sleep on the couch, Henry was nested into Emma's left side and she had an arm around him protectively with a decorative shawl covering them up. In the morning, Emma woke up to Henry's face right in front of hers. "Emma, you awake?" Henry asked as he poked her eyes with a small finger. "Ah, yeah kid. I am up." Emma said looking around for a clock to tell her what time it was and realization hit her hard, "Oh SHIT! We are so late to daycare. Come on, kid. We got to get you to daycare, before Ms. Ruby calls your mom. Shit…Shit…Shit!" Emma cried out as she hit her foot on the edge of the side table and Henry just looked at her amusingly, "Emma, can I have breakfast?" Henry asked his blonde mother. "Yeah, kid. How about cereal?" Henry ran to the kitchen as Emma nursed her toes, "Kid wait for me. Ah, shit. Stupid table!" Emma poured a significant amount of frosted flakes into two bowels and poured milk into each. They ate their breakfast and hurried upstairs to get ready for the day, "Emma, can we watch movies tonight again." Emma smiled at her young son, "Yeah, kid. We can do that again. We just have to find our way to bed tonight, okay." Henry was pleased, "Yes!" They finished up and Emma went to her bug to ensure the car seat for Henry was in there correctly and thought to herself, maybe a four door car would be better as she struggled to get into the backseat.

Meanwhile at the Mills' home, Regina was getting dressed while Andy raked her eyes admiring the brunette's body. "I am sorry about last night. My mind was preoccupied with Henry and just distracted." Regina looked at Andy's reflection on the mirror, while she adjusted her attire. "Sweetheart, I understand. We have a couple more nights. Holding you until you drifted off to sleep was sufficient." The red-head smiled at Regina's reflection in the mirror, as she approached the brunette from behind and embraced her. Regina stiffened and wiggled out of Andy's arm, while she ironed out her dress with her hands, "Shall we go and enjoy breakfast?" Andy smiled weakly at Regina and followed the brunette down the stairs into the kitchen. The red-head was an intelligent woman and knew the brunette well enough to know Emma Nolan's presence was already affecting their relationship.

In the other side of town, Emma apologized to Ruby for their tardiness, "I am so sorry we are late. We sort of overslept and had to run out with little breakfast." Ruby patted the blondes arm, "Don't worry this isn't school and Henry is allowed to be late or show up whenever." Emma took note of Ruby's hand on her arm, "Yeah, thanks Ruby. As you know, I am really new at this with Henry but I don't want to break his routine and suffer at the wrath of his mom." They both giggled as Ruby stepped closer into Emma's personal space, "I normally don't ask too many personal questions, but are you and Regina together?" Emma smiled weakly, "No, we are just friends and co-parents to Henry." Ruby's smile widen, "Oh, well then would you like to go out sometime?" Emma blushed, "Ah, I am not sure that would be a good idea. I haven't been on a date like in forever and to be honest with you I am still in love with Regina." It was then that Henry approached both women, "Emma, my belly hurts and I have to…" the rest of Henry's words didn't make it out as he vomited all over Emma's shoes. Emma squatted down to help Henry, while Ruby went over to get someone to help them clean up the mess. As Ruby approached them, "You gave him milk?" It was then that Regina's voice floated to the blonde's mind, 'Henry is lactose intolerant.' Emma shut her eyes, "Shit! I am so dead. Regina's going to think I am a complete idiot!" Ruby came over and started rubbing Henry's back, but he only reached out to Emma for comfort. "Ah, kid. I am so sorry." Emma frowned and looked to Ruby, "What can I do to make him feel better?" Henry was in Emma's arms with his head buried in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Sorry, there isn't much to do but let him go home and get the milk out of his system. Go by the pharmacy and pick up some lactaid chewable medicine for children that should ease the symptoms." Emma nodded and thanked Ruby, "Hey, what do you want me to tell Regina if she calls or comes by to pick up Henry? I won't dime you out, but knowing her she will call to check on Henry." Emma sighed deeply knowing it was true, "I will give Regina a call and tell her I kept Henry at home. Thanks for the helps Rubes."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Emma's first day solo with Henry had been disastrous with her son not feeling well and his brunette mother's unkind words via telephone then rushing to the mansion. Regina throughout the day just gave Emma murderous glares, "You are a complete idiot. Did you not listen to anything, I told you the first day about Henry." Emma had an apologetic look, "Regina, I am sorry. We woke up late, rushed to eat something quick and I gave Henry cereal with regular milk. It just slipped my mind. I am sorry, it won't happen again." Henry was feeling a lot better and interrupted his mothers, "Mommy, I feel better. I have fun with Emma. She in trouble?" Regina features significantly changed to a softer look, "Sweetheart, yes Emma is in trouble. I am glad you are feeling better my little prince." It was clear to see Regina would become a lioness or momma bear trying to protect Henry. Emma just sulked throughout the day until Regina softened her tone and offered peace by making dinner for them all, "Emma dinner is ready." The brunette called out to the blonde. "You really didn't have to make dinner for us. You should return to your parent's home and to Andy." Regina stared at the blonde and shook her head, "Absolutely not. I cannot allow for you to make Henry sick again." The blonde rolled her eyes at the brunette, "Regina, I apologized. I am sorry. It won't happen again." The brunette merely smiled, "I know it won't happen again, because from now on, Henry will have a proper babysitter while in your company." Emma just slouched in her seat, "For fuc…fudge sakes! It was a mistake, it won't happen again." Regina glared at the blonde, "Language, Emma. You may not corrupt our son with such language." Henry just looked to both of his mothers, while he ate his dinner. "Mommy is Ruby coming to take care of me?" Henry asked his brunette mother, "Yes, sweetheart. Miss Ruby will come here in the morning and will make sure you eat a proper breakfast. One that won't make your belly hurt. Only for a few days, is that okay?" Henry smiled at his brunette mother, "Yes. Will she feed Emma too." The blonde smiled at the brunette, "Yeah, will she feed me too?" Regina merely rolled her eyes at the blonde and continued eating her meal.

After dinner, Regina and Emma helped Henry with nightly routine and the brunette kissed her son goodnight. "Sweetheart goodnight, I love you and I will see you tomorrow. You can go see your Abuelos tomorrow." Henry hugged his brunette mother, as Emma watched from the door. "So, Ruby will be here in the morning?" Emma questioned the brunette. "Yes, she will arrive around 0730 and will make Henry breakfast and take him to daycare. I will pick him up from there and we will spend the day with my parents. I will bring him home after dinner." Regina was making her way to the door, when Emma grabbed her arm stopping the brunette in her tracks. "Regina it isn't necessary for Ruby to come here and feed our son." Emma was still holding on to the brunette, "Yes, well. You have proven you are incapable of properly feeding our son. Therefore, Miss Lucas will take care of him. Besides, I thought you found her a bit interesting." The blonde smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, she knew the brunette after all these years still had a jealous strike. The blonde decided to take a gamble, "Yes, you are right. I did find Ruby interesting in the sense that she is caring for our son and I wanted to inquire about him. Nothing more, although she did ask me out today." Regina pressed her lips together tightly and arched an eyebrow at the blonde, "So, while Henry was sick and vomiting. You were busy making advances towards Miss Lucas? How charming of you to be making dating plans with Miss Lucas. You were always a charmer, I am sure she melted with every word you said." The blonde rolled her eyes at the brunette, "I was not making any advances towards Ruby. She asked me out and I declined." The brunette's jealous strike was starting to show and she reminded herself that Andy was going to be her priority then she needed to let go of Emma, "You should go out with Ruby. She is a very attractive young lady and your type. You always did like brunettes." Regina quickly walked out of the mansion and towards her car, leaving Emma speechless at the door. The blonde sighed deeply and locked the door; she made her way up to her room.

On the drive to the Mills home, Regina let go of some tears as her mind rolled to her youth and her initial distrust of the blonde with other women. Emma had been Regina's first true love and never dated other women prior to Emma. She knew from the moment she saw Emma that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde. At the beginning of their relationship, they never discussed long term and were living day by day. She chuckled at herself through tears, it was like the blonde was a bright and shining light and women were like moths flocking to her. She remembered running late one evening to meet with the blonde for dinner; when she walked into the diner and caught a brunette with her arm over her girlfriend's back. Regina was fuming as she approached them, trying not to cause a scene at the small diner, "Darling, sorry I am late." Regina addressed her blonde girlfriend, "Regina, it's all good. This is Lily Page, a friend." Lily extended her hand to the older brunette, "Regina, Emma has not shut up about you. All I hear is Regina this and Regina that…" Regina still not convinced of the younger brunette and with a tight smile and stiff posture, "Interesting, Lily. I don't think Emma has ever mentioned you." The younger brunette just smiled wide, knowing she was making the older brunette uncomfortable with her presence and her arm still hanging around the blonde. "Oh, well. I guess it would be rude to talk to your current girlfriend about your first girlfriend….FIRST in all senses….get my drift?" Emma flushed and removed Lily's arm from herself, "Lily, I think it is time for you to go. Regina and I are going to have a nice dinner alone." The young brunette smiled at both women, "Yeah, that's cool. Emma, I will talk to you later. We still meeting with Belle and Lacy on Saturday?" The blonde was totally uncomfortable, as she stood up and placed her hands in her pocket. "Yeah, Saturday I will see you then." Regina witnessing the conversation between them was at this point furious. Lily made her way out of the diner and the two ladies took their seats. "So, you are seeing her again." Regina started and glared at the blonde, who rolled her eyes and took a deep sigh. "Ah, no I am not seeing her again. I am seeing my friends, Belle, Lacey and Lily for a card game on Saturday. It's not what you think." The brunette was further angered with the blonde, "Nice, Emma. Really nice, twisting words around the use of friend instead of ex-girlfriend, or is this your way of telling me that Lily is a friend with benefits." The blonde was starting to feel totally uncomfortable with the brunette sudden rush of jealously aimed all at her; she wanted to laugh it off but knew it would be the wrong move. "Regina, I am not seeing Lily like that. It is a card game with some of my other friends and we all get together for a game of cards once a month." Regina huffed and started making her way out of the booth, "Emma, excuse me suddenly I am not feeling like sharing a meal with you." As the brunette made her way out of the diner, Emma took her hands and covered her eyes. It was two days without hearing from the blonde; Regina had felt ridiculous at accusing her girlfriend of cheating. On Saturday morning, Emma showed up at the Mills home and Regina met her at the door. "I am sorry for not telling you about the card game with Lily and the other girls." Regina wasn't sure why she had not apologized first, but she had missed Emma terribly the last two days. Regina had a weak smile for the blonde, "I won't be going to anymore game nights. Today, I would like to spend it with you. I have missed you." Regina cheered up considerably and moved closer to the blonde, "I am sorry too. I over reacted to Lily, maybe I was a little jealous." Regina played with the buttons on Emma's shirt and she started to reach underneath the shirt to feel the blonde's skin. Emma licked her lips, "A little jealous is an understatement." The blonde reached for the brunette's hands from where they were, "Regina, not here." Regina laughed and arched an eyebrow at the blonde, "Oh, not here. But you thought it was suitable to fuck me in the library." Emma blushed and grinned at her brunette, "This is your home. We are outside and your father could catch us. Not here in plain daylight. Trust me, I really want you and I really love when you talk that way." That night, Emma had gotten take out from Granny's Diner and they had dinner under the stars in the mansion's garden. After dinner, Emma and Regina made their way to the blonde's room. Once they reached the blonde's room, Regina was glued to Emma's lips and her hands roamed all over the blonde's body. The brunette made haste to the crook of blonde's neck and made her mark there, possibly as a warning to any other women. The blonde's hands were in Regina's hair, while the brunette's hands were swiftly unbuttoning the blonde's blouse and let it drop to the floor. The blonde kissed the brunette passionately just underneath her ear and down her neck, knowing not to mark Regina. They walked backwards until they landed on the bed; the brunette was on top of the blonde and started to remove her clothes, as Emma watched intensely. The brunette removed every piece of clothing slowly while maintaining eye contact with the blonde. Then Regina, completely naked, leaned forward and crawled up towards Emma and removed the blonde's jeans, while Emma propped herself up on her elbows and watched passionately as the brunette kissed her way up to Emma's lips. Their mouths crashed passionately and the brunette wasted no time at slipping her hand down into Emma's panties, she ran her fingers along the blonde's folds and was delighted to feel just how wet she was for her. Regina smiled into their kiss and Emma took her hands and brought their open mouths closer into hungrily deep battle with the brunette's tongue. While, Regina rubbed the blonde's clit and folds deeply then removed her hand and pressed her core against the blonde's, moving ever so slowly then rapidly and reaching for the blonde's legs which wrapped around the brunette's waist pushing the brunette deeper. They both came undone and were a little breathless; the brunette fell over the blonde and kissed her as Emma pulled her into a loving embrace. It had been their first fight, but they had made up and only to repeat a fight over Lily Page and later over Lacey French.

As the brunette parked her car, she looked over her features through the vanity mirror still in her car. She repeated in her mind that she was in a relationship with Andy and Emma had a right to date other people. Regina made her way into her parent's home; lucky for her both of them were in their rooms already. She went into the kitchen and had a glass of water prior to making her way to a shared room with Andy. As she quietly opened the room, Andy was sitting upright on the bed reading. "How is Henry?" the redhead asked. "Henry is doing better. Ruby will be going over to make breakfast for Henry and take him to daycare in the morning. Apparently, she has a thing for Emma." Regina told Andy as she gathered her nightwear and headed to the bathroom. "Oh, how do you feel about that?" Andy asked the brunette, "It does not matter to me, as long as it does not get in the way of Henry's care." Regina said through the bathroom door, as she went to wash off her make-up and brush her teeth. Regina then came to bed and quickly kissed Andy on the lips, before turning on her side to go to sleep. Andy smiled and turned the light off. Andy laid there sleepless, she could see a change in Regina, yes they were sharing a bed; but they had not been intimate since the brunette had visited Boston several months ago. The red-head knew about Regina's relationship with the blonde and she knew how deeply in love the brunette had been with the blonde. Andy felt she didn't have the time to let Regina figure out if their relationship was going to overcome the blonde's presence. At some point, she would have to make the first move to either conquer the brunette's heart for sure or resign to the idea that Emma Nolan still had a hold of the brunette's heart.

The next morning, Ruby was at the mansion just like Regina had instructed, "Good morning, Em." Emma shrugged her shoulders and waved the leggy brunette into the mansion. Henry came running to greet Ruby, "Morning, Ruby! You want to eat cereal!" Ruby laughed, "No, Henry. I think we would all be in trouble if we had cereal again this morning. How about some French toast?" Emma was pouting, "Yeah, sorry you had to come out to help this morning. Regina sort of freaked out with the whole thing yesterday." Ruby gave the blonde a small smile, "It's not a problem, besides I get to see you this morning too." Emma chuckled at the leggy brunette, "Oh, Rubes, you don't give up. Do you?" Ruby shook her head and with a broad smile, "Why would I give up? You are single and I am too. Are you going to the wedding?" Emma laughed, "No, I think I am the last person they want to see there. I think my parents are invited, but I think my invitation got lost in the mail." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and smiled, "Wanna be my date?" Emma sighed deeply, this could go terribly wrong if she was able to make Regina jealous but had to make sure Ruby understood where her heart was, "Rubes, I really like you…" Ruby cut her off, "You breaking up with me already? Look I know you still love Regina. Maybe we can have some fun and you can get your woman back."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Leading to the day of the wedding, Regina had called off Ruby on Friday and let Emma take responsibility for Henry again. Mostly, Regina didn't want Ruby near Emma too long. Deep down Regina knew it was wrong to dominate the blonde's time away from the leggy brunette. She felt guilty too for not spending enough time with Andy, one night she had used Henry to occupy their time then her family's dinner prior to the wedding. She told Andy it was exhaustion due to the upcoming wedding or Henry's blonde mother being an idiotic human being.

The Mills were self-made money; Henry had worked his way into politics and met his wife early in his college years. They were deeply in-love and made waves as a power couple that came from the bottom earning the trust of those citizens that entrusted them. In all honesty, when Cora accepted to be Ambassador to the United Kingdom it was only to be able to educate their eldest with the best and to earn enough funds to educate their youngest. Their education paid off, Zelena had grown the business two-fold with the horse farm and orchid. Regina was a successful agent and most likely would marry an upcoming judge. Both of their daughters were successful and they didn't need for anything. The elder Mills had even inherited a grandson, who they both adored but they wanted their youngest daughter in a committed loving relationship.

The wedding had been simple and the pretty much the whole town had been invited, especially with Zelena being Mayor. As Emma stepped onto the property, the first thing she noticed was the floral scents coming from a wide variety of plants, the song of birds in the garden, and the lovely breeze. They had transformed the Mills' family horse farm into a secluded, peaceful, and quiet oasis, where lightening bugs were frequent visitors. Still the site covered over 5 acres and overlooked a vast working farm, creating a picturesque view across the well-tended fields. Surrounded by orchids and a small vineyard, the lawn and gardens faced a spectacular sunset. The spreading oak canopy created an ideal filtered sunlight for afternoon event. The dance floor, rustic bandstand and outdoor string lighting created a romantic setting for an evening dining and dancing. The grounds easily accommodated seating for up to 150 wedding guests, at least Emma could guess.

Zelena was dressed in a white strapless silk, laced tulle dress with a timeless line scoop not exposing too much with a champagne colored ribbon around her waist that emphasized her slim fitted wedding dress in all the right places with a sweep, brush train that completed the dramatic style. Regina the only bridesmaid was dressed in a champagne shimmering strapless dress column curve neckline dress that was slim fitted from the top but lose at the waist exposing her olive, glittering skin. The groom was dressed in a taupe colored extreme slim fitted vested suit, a cream colored nicely pressed shirt with a champagne colored tie and pocket square to match. Andy was considered his best woman, who was dressed in a slimmed fitted sleeveless dress with a creamed colored ribbon around her waist. Henry had been the ring bearer dressed in a matching taupe colored suit and champagne colored tie without the vest. Emma couldn't help but admire the brunette that held her heart; she figured everyone in town was at this wedding festival.

Emma herself as usual had rebelled against tradition and opted to dress in a black slim fitted suit with a white blouse and a black slim tie with black five inch heels. She had taken Ruby's offer up and came as her date; Ruby was dressed in a black sleeveless laced evening dress with a small high-heel that brought her eye to eye with Emma. The leggy brunette was already tall and was trying not to be too tall for her date. Regina had glanced over to where Emma was sitting with Ruby and knew her evening would be a difficult to overcome.

As everyone made their toast, then the music began filtering in the first sounds of the evening was a slight waltz danced between Zelena and their father. Then Adan was given Zelena's hand to start a new dance as the music shifted to "Lost in This Moment" by Big & Rich, apparently Adan was a country music fan. Emma watched as Henry (Sr.) and Cora joined them followed by Andy and Regina then other guests join them. Ruby tried to get Emma to dance, but she wasn't ready to dance not yet, she admired the brunette from afar. There was a variety of music playing, Emma and Ruby finally joined the dancing crew on the floor when Brad Paisley's song "She's Everything" started playing and the blonde eyed the brunette that held her heart, who was dancing too close to Andy. As the lyrics played on with "Now and then she's moody…with brown hair blowing, she's a soft place to land….she's a warm conversation and a fighter when she's mad….I talk about her, I go on…on.." Emma locked eyes with Regina as the song played, while they both danced with another, they both held each other's glance. As the song ended, Emma silently voiced to Regina, "You are everything to me." Then a less slow dance started with Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" started and the dancing folks shifted into a less close dance with their partners. Emma could feel her heart overwhelmed; she thought her heart would explode seeing the brunette with Andy only severed to weaken her. Ruby could see Emma was starting to have a hard time with the whole situation, so she shifted the blonde from viewing the object of her affections. "Em, you gotta look like you don't give a damn that she's with that snotty red-head." Emma smiled weakly and sighed deep trying to convince herself too, "Yeah, Rubes. You are right. Gotta have some fun." Then Adan made an appearance onstage, he cleared his voice and addressed the crowd, "To my lovely bride, Darling I love you more than life itself." Music started in the background and he began to sing Dave Matthews' "You and Me" Who knew Adan could sing, Emma thought if Andy could sing too…she was done. Emma looked over to Zelena, who was captivated like a young school girl. Adan followed his performance with another song Keith Urban's "Sweet Thing"….everyone was dancing to include Emma, Ruby, the blonde's parent, and of course Andy and Regina….Zelena was like a groupie on the sideline admiring her husband. Emma chanced a look over to where Regina and Andy were dancing, the brunette was enjoying herself with the red-head and Emma had to sigh and think she had lost her forever. Emma was not a drinker, ever since Henry's conception; she rarely had too much to drink. She felt the need to be in control of her senses at all time, but tonight seeing the happiness in the brunette and being around people she trusted she let go. But prior to consuming too much, she made sure both Henry and her were taken home by her parents and instructed Kat if she started to resist to simply slap her. Emma then let loose and enjoyed her evening with Ruby, she had to move on. At some point, Lily approached Emma for a dance and Regina eyed both attentively it could be felt across the dance floor. "Emma, I didn't know you were back in town?" Lily was clearly out to make trouble, but Emma couldn't recognize it. The music continued to blare with a variety Emma could hear, New Politics' "Tonight You're Perfect" as Lily tried to place her hand on her neck and pull her closer to her…as music sounded…"Tonight you're perfect…I wanna fall in love…" Emma tried to shake Lily off, but Lily only tightened her grip on Emma's neck and hip. Regina was observing them; she could sense the blonde felt uncomfortable but didn't know how to come to her rescue. Emma broke away from Lily as the next song came on, Bryan Adams' "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" She swiftly walked over to Regina and extended her hand, requesting a dance with the brunette. Andy was about to object, when Regina waved her off and joined Emma on the dance floor, "It's our song. I'm sorry, I know you've moved on from me, but I can't help it when I hear this song it takes me back to Kat's pool party. How I wish, we could go back to that time and I would change everything." Emma breathed into Regina's ear, as the song blared into the evening air, "You've got to hold her tight…treat her right…you've got to really love your woman…and when you find yourself laying helpless in her arms….you'll know you really love a woman…you tell her she is really wanted…you tell her she is the one…she needs someone to tell her it is going to last forever…" Regina sighed and whispered into the blonde's ear as the song ended, "Then we wouldn't have Henry." The brunette left Emma standing in the middle of the dance floor as she walked back to Andy. Emma stood there for a while, until Ruby came to her rescue and danced the next hip-hoped song that was Marron 5's "If I Never See Your Face Again" they acted silly on the dance floor and Emma loosened up with Ruby at her side. As the song captured the air "Now you've gone somewhere else and I don't know if I will find you, now you feel my breath right behind your neck and can't believe I am right behind you….and I feel a little better than I did before….if I never see your face again…I don't mind…cause we got much further than I thought…." Ruby put on a good show for everyone and pulled Emma closer to her, allowing Emma to slip one of her legs between the leggy brunettes while she held the blonde's black suit jacket and her other arm lazily laid on the blonde's shoulder. Their foreheads were touching and mostly everyone was glancing over to their direction, Regina felt a ping of jealousy spring and she wanted to rush over to the leggy brunette and pull her off of Emma, but she resisted and plastered on her politician smile.

The wedding festival came to an end, when Zelena and Aden made their way towards a convertible black 1979 Volkswagen Beetle. Emma had to laugh at the vehicle, she assumed Adan was the proud owner of the beetle and apparently the Mills' sisters had ended up at one time or another with beetle lovers. As promised, Kat made sure Emma's parents took her home and Henry stayed with the Mills. Everyone congratulated the new couple and then started to depart the Mills home. Emma glanced at Regina one last time with sad eyes, she knew the brunette would be spending her night with the red-head and her heart felt heavy. David grabbed his daughter's arm, "Come on, Emma let's get you home." Emma's yellow beetle was left at the Mills' home and her father drove her home.

That night Emma with too much alcohol in her system wondered into sleep with any trouble. At the Mills home, Regina had put Henry to bed in his usual room. When she returned to her shared room with Andy, the red-head was already dressed in her black silky top and shorts. She approached Regina and started to kiss her lightly on her lips then to her cheek down her neck; one of Andy's hands weaved into the brunette's hair then down her back. She carefully unzipped the brunette's dress and it fell to the floor. Andy pulled Regina closer to her and turned the brunette around leading her towards the bed, while she continued to kiss her. Regina had her eyes closed as she placed one of her hands in the red-heads hair and the other on her waist. As Andy tried to deepen the kiss and pressed her body against the brunette. Regina's emotions betrayed her as she started to silently cry, as Andy's face made contact with the brunette she felt the tears running down her face. It was then that Andy withdrew her body from the brunette, "God, I thought I could ignore the signs. Regina, I thought I could blindly have you for myself. But, I cannot. Not like this, Regina you still love her. I am far too old to waste my time on what might be. I need a commitment; I need someone that will join me in Boston not here." Regina sighed deeply, "You are right, you deserve better and Maine is my home." At those words, the brunette stood up and searched for her nightwear, "If you could leave before my parents wake up that would be best. I will deal with them." Andy nodded in agreement and the brunette made her way out to Henry's room. She cuddled with her son and cried herself to sleep, the day's event rushed through her mind. She had encouraged Emma to date Ruby and at the end they appeared happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The next morning, Andy had left there was no trace of her in the bedroom. Regina had woken up trying to ensure her parents didn't witness the redhead's departure and started to ask questions too soon. Regina didn't want to address her personal life with her parents, little less with her mother especially since Zelena was not around to help her. When she met her parents in the kitchen, Regina explained Andy had a big case and had to head back to Boston early. "Interesting, Andy didn't mention anything to me." Cora said over the newspaper she was reading and eyeing her daughter suspiciously. Her father quickly assisted his daughter, who had started to bite at her lower lip and had her left hand over stomach. Henry (Sr.) was all too familiar with his daughter's nervous ticks and he knew Andy's leaving wasn't due to a case. He tried to talk to her, "Mi hija, really you know you can talk to me. Right?" He smiled at his daughter, "Yes, Daddy. I know but I am not ready to talk about anything." Henry (Sr.) nodded at his daughter and looked over to his wife and grandson, "Okay, mi hija. I understand. Now let's eat some breakfast, we have a lot of work to do today." The Mills were a little different from the normal wealthy family, not too many wealthy families would join the farm workers in the cleanup process. It was something, the Mills had in common with the Nolans they didn't mind hard work. Henry (Sr.) made sure that his family didn't forget the importance of hard work. Regina didn't want anyone in her family to know that her relationship with Andy had ended, not yet. As the day progressed, the Mills clan made their way to help in cleaning up the grounds and then Regina and little Henry gathered their items to head back to the mansion.

At the mansion, Emma had woken up around 0900 with a throbbing headache, "Motherfucking…now I know why I don't drink. Shit, why can't someone invent a cure for hangovers?" She made her way off the bed still dressed in her black suit; she rushed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Then she turned her shower on with a slight warm water running. She tried not to think of Regina, but she couldn't help it and she held her breath under the shower head. "Fuck…Fuck…Fuck!" Emma yelled to no one in particular. After her shower, she took some Aleve medication and drowned down a liter of water and rushed back to bed. Killian had once told her the secret to drinking was staying hydrated and taking Advil or something close to it and downing it with water prior to heading to bed. She slept for most of the afternoon until; tiny fingers were sweeping her hair off of her face. "Oh, buddy. You are back. How was your sleep over?" Emma asked her son. "I slept good, mommy she sleep with me." Henry replied to his blonde mother as he made himself comfortable next to his blonde mother on the bed. Emma was still trying to wake up from her sleep and didn't register anything Henry was saying, the blonde only responded with "That's nice. Huh?" Regina stood at Emma's door, "Henry, darling. Please leave your mother alone. She may need some more sleep." As Regina' voice filtered through the air, the blonde suddenly made her way upwards, "No, I am good. Come on Henry; let's find something to get into. Huh, buddy."

Emma's hair was a mess, since she had return to bed with it wet; Regina chuckled at the blonde's messy hair. "What?" Emma asked the brunette standing at the door, "Well, do you suppose you could find some more clothes? Preferably some pants, as I don't think our son should be seeing you walking around in your undergarments." Emma gasped, "Shit, sorry. I forgot. Henry, can you give me a few minutes." Henry ran out the room, "Okay, Emma. I am playing trains." The brunette was still standing there taking in the sight of Emma's exquisite body, "Oh, Emma." The blonde was now smirking as she took note of Regina's eyes glued on her, "Yes?" Regina took a second to dart her eyes away from the blonde's body, "Do you think you could refrain from using such language around our son?" The blonde grinned and rolled her eyes as she slowly walked away from the brunette to find some clothes and wash up. She was feeling a lot better and though, she had wasted most the day in bed it was a once in a lifetime event. As Emma washed her face and brushed her teeth, she glanced at herself in the mirror and thought maybe Andy and she would become friends eventually. Emma smirked back at herself and voiced at her reflection, "Probably not. How can I be friends with the woman that's fucking the only woman I have ever loved?"

In the kitchen, Regina was making dinner and only with her thoughts. She could make it easy for Emma and tell her that her relationship with Andy was over and they could explore the possibility of renewing what they once had. She was staring into nothingness, when the blonde of her thoughts walked in, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Regina smiled and stirred the ladle in the pot, "I see you've found pants and something other than a tank top." Emma grinned and moved closer to the brunette, "Yeah." Regina moved away from the cooktop and leaned with her back against the cabinet, "Could you set the table? We are having chicken soup it is something light for your stomach. I also made you some coffee; you still drink black coffee after a hangover?" After all these years, the brunette still remembered some key details from the blonde's reckless youth. "Yeah, black coffee sounds good. But to be honest last night was the first time since well…let's just say seven years that I have done any heavy drinking." Regina pressed her lips tightly and placed her hand over her stomach, starting to feel ill at the thought that some guy took advantage of the blonde's heavy drinking. Emma starts to set the table trying to avoid the conversation into the past, the blonde moves close to the where Regina is leaning and reaches over the brunette for bowels. As she does Regina turns slightly and catches a scent of Emma's hair as it is so close to her face. Emma senses it and comes face to face with Regina and smiles in a goofy way, but doesn't push her luck and walks over to the table to continue to set it. Regina breathes deeply and brushes some of her hair over her ear, "Right, I apologize I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Did you have fun last night?" Emma was sipping some coffee, "Don't worry about bad memories, as you said last night then we wouldn't have Henry. And yes, I did have a lot of fun. Rubes is something else." Regina swallowed hard and trying not to sound too concerned, "Rubes? Then you two hit it off? Will there be more dates?" And the brunette had failed but she eagerly waited for the blonde to reply. Emma eyed the brunette over her cup of coffee and with raised eyebrows, "Yeah, Rubes. She is good company and I really like her. More Dates, umm…it's been awhile since I've been on date. I don't know yet about a date. Besides she is younger than I am." The brunette moved towards the cooktop to check the soup, "Not that much younger. I didn't think age was an issue, besides you are five years younger than me. It didn't deter your motives at romancing me." Regina commented to the blonde, who lightly chuckled at the brunette's words. In a playful tone, but flirty the blonde responded back to the brunette, "Well, you made it difficult for me not to 'romance you' in that two piece swimsuit you had on at Kat's party." Facing away from Emma, Regina slightly blushing took the opportunity to smile bright. They ate dinner and all made their way to bed.

The next couple of days were filled with chores around the house; Regina figured she would re-introduce the blonde to gardening if one day she had to move out of the mansion then the blonde would need to have to tend to the garden. Regina was standing behind Emma, who was kneeling spreading mulch around the flower beds. "Are you sure, we can't hire a gardener? I think I deserve a break. I think something just crawled up my arm." The blonde whined at the brunette, "Emma, please stop whining. You have just started and if something did crawl up then shake it off. We use to help your grandfather and my father all the time with yard work." Emma shook her head, "I only did it, because you enjoyed it and at that time I loved being around you." The brunette was shocked at the blonde's confession, "Oh, does that mean you don't like spending time with me anymore." The brunette flushed as she asked the question, "It's getting warm out. Would you like some water?" Emma squinted up to the brunette and started to stand; she came face to face with the brunette and reached for her forearm, "Regina, I still love spending time with you. Water would be good. Thank you." Regina walked quickly inside the house, while Emma took a deep sigh and talked to herself "Got to stop this, she is with someone else."

After two hours, Regina took over the blonde's gardening duties. Emma helped Henry with his bike that had training wheels on it. She followed Henry up and down the driveway, while he rode his bike and her son chattered away about daycare and his friends. "Emma, will you go to the fair with us?" Henry asked his blonde mother, "Yeah, kid. Do you think Andy will go with your Mom?" Her son shook his head, "Nope. Mommy says Andy is in Boston working. Mommy says Andy will be a judge in Boston." The blonde continued to look down the driveway, "Boston, huh? Have you been to Boston with mommy?" They were on their way back up the driveway towards Regina, who was standing there waiting on them, "Yes, I visit Andy's house in Boston. Andy says we move their one day with her." Emma grinned at what her son mentioned, "Huh, Henry don't tell mommy you told me about Boston or Andy. Okay, kid and I will give you some candy after dinner. Okay." The brunette boy nodded his head, he didn't understand why but looked forward to any a piece of candy that normally he wasn't allowed. "What shall we have for lunch?" The brunette asked them, Henry smiled at his brunette mother, "Yes! Mommy lunch time!" Henry yelled and dropped his bike to run inside. "Henry, dear, please put your bike away." The brunette tried to catch her young son's attention. Regina looked at the blonde and noticed her lips were pressed tightly and she appeared upset, "Emma, are you okay?" The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I am good. I got the bike. I think I will skip lunch and go for a run instead." Emma needed to run and think about what Henry had told her.

The next morning, Henry made his way into Emma's room and crawled into bed. It was early and he normally wasn't up so early. He sat there and stared at Emma for a long while, he begins to caress her until she wakes up to see him. He has tears running down his face and crying he says, "I can't find mommy. Did she leave me? I look in her room and she's not there. I check kitchen too, she not there. Emma she left." The blonde's heart melted at the sight of her young son crying crocodile tears.

Emma panics thinking something has happened to Regina, she sweeps Henry into her arms and they jump out of bed quickly making her way down the main stairs. She rushes through every room in the mansion downstairs, until she comes upon the study and she sees Regina through the window out in the garden tending to some rose bushes. It's then Regina looks over to her and sees Emma standing with Henry in her arms, with nothing on but a tank top and black boy shorts her hair a matted mess and Henry has his face on her shoulder. Emma relaxes at the sight of Regina. It touches the brunette's heart both of her loves. "Look, buddy. There is mommy. Do you see her?" Henry turns his head and smiles at his brunette mother. Regina waves at them and brushes her clothes off to make her way inside to them. "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Emma seizes the moment as she leans towards the brunette to shuffle him into her arms, "Well, I slept very good. You?" Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde, "Henry, sweetheart, were you crying?" he only nodded in her arms and encircled her neck tightly. "Yeah, Henry woke up early and couldn't find you." Regina rubbed Henry's back, "Oh, sweetheart it's okay. I was outside finishing up the gardening work from yesterday. I would never leave you. I love you too much." Emma looked between the two then realized she had no pants on, the brunette eyes raked over the blonde's body. "Do you make it a habit to run around in your undergarments?" The brunette smiled at the blonde with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, umm, right. Pants? Right, I will be back down for breakfast" the blonde announces as she makes her way up the stairs and yells down, "Henry did ask for waffles. Right, Henry." Regina rolled her eyes and with Henry still in her arms made her way into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Emma drove Henry to daycare, "Henry, are you feeling better? I have some candy for you, but you can't tell your mom. Okay." Henry nodded, "Okay." Once they arrived at daycare they made their way inside to greet Ruby, "Hey Rubes, how are you?" Henry ran into the sea of children, "Emma, I am good. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to join us for cards on Saturday?" Emma chuckled at the leggy brunette, "Cards? Same card game with Lacy, Lily and Belle?" Ruby laughed and winked at the blonde, "Yeah, same card game. Lily thought you might like to join us." Emma rolled her eyes, "I will think about it, I am sort of running behind on work and I am not sure if I will be able to." Ruby chuckled, "Yeah, I understand. Call me and I will send you the address."

It was true Emma had fallen behind on work; she needed to prepare her notes to turn them over and finish up a side project. She arrived back at the mansion; Regina was in the study working as usual. Emma leaned against the doorframe and quietly savored watching the brunette with her glasses on going through paper work. Emma wanted to remember the brunette like this, unaware and looking stunning. She cleared her throat to make her presence known to the brunette, who quickly looked up and removed her glasses not wanting for the blonde to see her with them on, "Hey." The blonde smiled shyly at the brunette and made her way inside the study, "Hey, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Henry. I was invited to a card game and it would be nice to see some old friends." Regina's expression immediately changed from a soft to a somewhat annoyed looked, "Are you asking my permission to go play cards with your old friends on Saturday?" Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette, "Well, you never did like me playing cards with my friends. But no, I was asking for permission but wanted to know if Henry and you would be okay without me." The brunette was clearly annoyed with the blonde, "Well, we have been for the last five years. I think we can handle a Saturday without you. Were you planning on a sleep over too?" The blonde didn't answer the brunette and merely walked away. Emma didn't feel like playing this game and Regina had no right to be jealous.

That afternoon, Regina went to pick up Henry and on their way home. The brunette kept hearing crinkling noises coming from the back seat, "Henry do you have something to share?" Henry stopped and curled his fingers tightly around his candy, "No, momma." Regina knew there was something not right with her son, as went to turn in the driveway and slowed the car to turn to look at Henry, who was unwrapping a piece of candy. "Henry James Mills, where did you get that piece of candy?"

Emma was sitting on the floor in the family room with papers stacked to her side; she had her black rimmed glasses on and was re-writing her notes. She heard the door closing and Henry running up the stairs; it was strange for her son not to greet her. All of a sudden pieces of candy hit Emma on her head and landed among her papers, "You will not feed our son candy or use it to reward him for any exchange of information! Do you understand me?" The brunette was livid, "It wasn't like that at all, we were just talking about Boston and Andy. When were you going to tell me about your plans of moving to Boston? You make me leave my place in New York and job telling me this would be best for Henry; but now, your precious girlfriend is going to be some big shot judge and you have to go join her. I won't allow you to take Henry with you." Regina was beyond furious with Emma at this point, "How dare you come into our lives and think that you can sweep in her and take control of us. My relationship with Andy is none of your business." Emma started gathering her stack of papers and started to walk away from Regina, "That's right do what you do best and run away from an adult conversation." That stopped the blonde in her tracks, "I am not running. I just don't want to say something that I will regret later. We both need to cool down and remember that Henry is upstairs listening to us."

Emma made her way upstairs and put her work away then made her way to Henry's room, "Hey, kid. You okay?" Henry had his face buried into his pillow and mumbled, "Am sorry, Emma." The blonde sighed deeply and went over to sit close to Henry, "It's not your fault. Henry, I forgot that your mom is like some expert at getting information from people." Henry looked sideways at his blonde mother, "You not mad at me?" Emma shook her head, "No, kid. I am not."

Meanwhile, Regina was downstairs in the study trying to gather her composure. She knew yelling at Emma wasn't the answer. Regina was upset with herself, things had been going so well between them and candy was hardly the reason to yell at the blonde. Then realization hit her in the face, she wasn't upset over the candy the brunette was upset because Emma would be seeing her friends on Saturday. She was jealous over the blonde's encounter with Lily and then there was Ruby and Lacey.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Emma paced in her room then found a spot on her bed where she curled up time was all she needed now. The blonde knew she couldn't let their argument stew overnight and she needed to make things better for all of them. After all, it was her fault they had digressed to their current status. In all honesty, the blonde wanted to scream back to the brunette and in a different time they would've had a screaming match; but she had grown and wasn't about to screw up her current status any further. Emma felt lost, she wanted to run but knew that had been her primary mistake the first go around and refused to give in to her inner demons. She promised herself, she would speak to the brunette before the night was over and if she had to beg for forgiveness then she would.

Regina slowly sipped her drink letting it burn down as she consumed it and thought back to the day's events. She normally reserved alcoholic drinks for special occasions, but Emma had just made her lose her composure and she wanted to drown her emotions with the liquid in her glass. She stared intensely through the window; a small laugh escaped her mouth as the image of the blonde getting peppered with candies crossed her mind. She blinked and closed her eyes, then another silly realization hit her, Emma didn't know there was no relationship with Andy anymore. In fact, no one knew it was something she hadn't discussed with anyone yet. Regina sat down and stared at her computer screen and with another small laugh realized she hasn't felt so many different emotions touch her heart in a long time. She was still upset with the blonde, but knew they both had to learn to communicate better if they were going to be co-parents to Henry and discuss issues that may come up.

Emma contemplated over the argument; she had left Henry understanding that neither his brunette mother nor she was upset with him. Henry seemed to understand it was a disagreement between them and not him. Emma played back in her mind the discussion with Henry and over what Regina had told her after she was bombarded with candy, she came to understand she had violated the rules Regina had set and not trusted the brunette enough to approach her about what Henry said.

Emma decided to make her descend to the kitchen and start dinner, there was no reason for anyone to go hungry especially not Henry. Emma wasn't sure if Regina was still in a fiery fighting mood but didn't want to upset the brunette anymore. She started dinner, a simple mixed fresh fruit salad with kale drizzled by balsamic vinegar, small red potatoes and scallops. For Henry, Emma grilled a small piece of chicken and placed it alongside some of the red potatoes with a side of salad.

Emma walked over to the study, where Regina had been after they had their argument and knocked on the door lightly, "Yes?" the brunette asked. "May I come in?" the blonde asked hopeful. "Of course, it's your home after all." The brunette sounded a little less angered than earlier and Emma decided this was the time to apologize, "Regina, I would like to apologize for breaking the rules you set. I was wrong for giving Henry candy and for everything else I have done since I got here. I truly didn't intend for the candy to be an exchange for information about your intimate relationship with Andy. Honestly, I didn't ask intimate details about your relationship. I know you've moved on and your heart belongs to her now. I have witnessed your blissful relationship already at the wedding. The conversation just sort of happened and while I should've known not to ask any questions. I was upset to learn about your plans on taking Henry to Boston. I realize now, I should've discussed this immediately with you but at the time I was just too upset. I would've eventually talked to you about it, but did not want to do it while I was upset. I know, I have no right to ask anything about your relationship with Andy. But I have a right to know if you have plans on leaving Storybrooke and taking Henry with you. After all, you did convince me to stick around Storybrooke to be a part of Henry's life. Look, I don't know how to be a mom and I am going to make a dozen mistakes when it comes to being a parent. From now on, I will discuss anything that has to do with Henry with you first. I won't be violating any more of your rules." The blonde had her hands in her back pocket and was starting to rock on her heels, but she was determined to maintain eye contact with the brunette. "I was wrong and I can apologize to you for everything I have done wrong in the last five years. But those are only words; if you tell me how to fix it I will do my best to fix us. I want to be in Henry's life and I want to be your friend. One thing is for sure, after the wedding I realized we can never go back to what we once had together, I understand I broke that. I can't promise you that I will become best-buddies with Andy, but I will be civil and respectful of your relationship with her. Dinner is ready if you would like to eat. I think Henry will feel better if you joined us, but if you are still upset with me then I will tell him you weren't hungry." Regina had maintained eye contact with the blonde, she was trying to analyze everything Emma was saying to find truth in her words. Regina was still very much upset with the blonde, "I seem to have lost my appetite, please make sure Henry has a proper meal." It was clear, it was too soon for the brunette to make amends with the blonde, who nodded and then the unthinkable happened. Regina's heart and mind were racing; a fear of losing Emma forever brought a great ache to her soul.

As the blonde made her way towards the door, the brunette tensed her jaw but then rolled her eyes mainly at herself. "Emma, wait. So, that's it? You are giving up on us?" The blonde turned around and stopped in her tracks and with a defeated posture looked at the brunette, "Regina, what else do you want me to say or do? I still love you and there is no one else for me. I just don't know, how to make things right anymore. I feel like all I make are mistakes when it comes to us." The brunette stood up and walked around the desk, she was facing Emma but leaning against the desk with her arms crossed. "I do appreciate your willingness to correct your mistakes and if I knew how we could fix us then I would set the roadmap in place for us to follow. But I don't have a plan, I never did when it came to you. The one time I did have a future planned for us you broke my heart not once but twice. You are right. You did break us. From the first day, you stormed into my life changing every aspect of it even when you left five years ago, you managed to change my life by giving me Henry, who I adore and love with all of my heart. From the beginning of our relationship, I don't think you ever realized you gave me courage to be myself to feel loved and wanted. I have never felt as I did when I loved you completely, you made me want to be a better human being. All these years, I have never forgotten how it felt when we loved each other and there hasn't been anyone else to make me feel as you once did. When you left us, I wanted to fall apart but I couldn't because I had Henry and he needed me. But with five years of silence, I questioned if you ever loved me and I felt like you had played me for a fool." Regina paused and looked away from Emma for a second then captured the blonde's gaze again and continued. "Not only did you break my heart, but you broke my trust in allowing any one to come into my life. You were gone for five years. I guarded myself from everyone including Andy. She is perfect for Henry and me, she is stable and she loves us both but she isn't you."

Emma's face was flushed and her eyes were spilling over with tears to hear Regina's last words gave her hope. Regina's voice had cracked and she too had started to cry upon allowing her feeling for the blonde to spill over. Emma wanted to reach out to embrace her but felt uneasy about doing so. Although, Emma had never committed to any serious relationships after the brunette the blonde's actions were enough to put doubt in the other woman's mind. Emma knew she had hurt the brunette deeply and could tell in Regina's voice the depth of the pain she caused by not clarifying circumstances that lead to her departure.

The conversation was something they had not had and the brunette clearly needed to voice her feelings out loud. "Now you are back, it took you five years to fight your own demons off and I understand you needed to do it on your own. But, please understand in the process of you fighting your own demons, you helped create some that haunt me. I want honesty. I could lie to you and fight what I feel. But what good would that do us? We would only waste more time apart. After the wedding, Andy and I…well, we aren't together anymore. And I know, what you are thinking, yes I slept there and yes we shared a bed but we weren't intimate. How could I, you were always there in my mind."

Emma's lips formed a small smile. "Regina, I…" the blonde was cut off by the brunette. "For now, I think communication is the best practice for Henry and for us. If you have any questions about my intentions then ask me, but do not ask our six year old son." Regina started to wipe her face free of tears, "Now, I am not sure how we should proceed from here. Perhaps we should learn to take one day at a time without branding our relationship for now." The blonde wanted to run to the brunette and embrace her, but didn't want to move too fast for fear of rejection. Emma was left speechless with her heart racing out of control, "Regina, thank you for giving me a chance to fix us. I promise not to run away from us ever again. I promise to communicate with you, to help you slay your demons, to walk next to you throughout our lives and to help you every step of the way with our son."

It was the brunette, who took the first steps towards the blonde and meet her half way. Emma reached up to Regina's face and with both hands cradled the brunette's face and wiped some tears away then ran her thumbs over the brunette's lips. Emma wanted to pull Regina in for a kiss, but instead pulled her in for a warm hug. There was a time in her youth, Emma would've just crashed their lips into a heated kiss but her life had made her cautious and leery. In a whisper that could shatter the silence of their embrace, Emma repeated to the brunette what she felt in her heart. "Regina, I have always loved you. There is no one else for me." Regina let Emma's words soak in, but she wasn't ready for anything beyond trying to heal her heart. The blonde inhaled the brunette's scent as if it was the last breath she was going to take and pulled away. A part of Regina wanted to give into Emma completely, but another part of her held back from just giving herself fully to the blonde.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A few days passed, Emma was being true to her word and following every rule set forth with Henry. The young, brown haired boy had noticed the change in his blonde mother's behavior towards him and so, he did what every child does and began to rebel towards his mothers. Emma struggled every day in trying to enforce some rules, she didn't like and honestly it wasn't her style. In the small amount of time, Henry had spent with Emma he could see the differences in his mothers and it was then that he began to throw tantrums, whenever it was time for bed or during meals together. He would have a mini melt-down and threaten to run away to his grandparents' home.

During dinner, one evening Henry started to spit out peas. He would mush them in his mouth and slowly let them run out of his mouth back unto his plate. He had initially started with smashing some of the peas with his fork then would move them off his plate unto the table cloth. When both of his mother's ignored him, he decided letting the mushy, green peas run out of his mouth back unto his plate would grab his brunette mother's attention.

Regina eyed the blonde and nodded her head with a raised eyebrow at Emma trying to encourage her to correct their son. "Henry, please eat your peas and stop making a mess of them or there will be no desert." Henry glared at his blonde mother. Emma would say he perfected his brunette mother's glare, as the blonde looked over to Regina, who held the same glare but toward the small boy.

It was then that Emma felt peas hit her face. "Henry James Mills! You are done with your meal, you may go up to your room and think of a proper apology for your mother. When you are ready to apologize then you may return downstairs to finish your dinner." Henry made his way off his chair and ran up to his room. "I don't know what has gotten into him lately." Regina voiced to the blonde, who was removing peas from her blouse now. "Honestly, I feel like the bad guy in this whole situation. I think our problem is that Henry has noticed the drastic change in my behavior with him and he knows it isn't me."

Regina looked at Emma with some confusion, "Don't be ridiculous." Emma took her plate and made her way to the sink, "Honestly, Regina this person that I have been the last couple of days with Henry isn't me. Let's be completely honest with each other and don't' take it the wrong way; because I love you more than life itself. But let's just say, I never left and we were raising Henry together from the start. Between you and me, who would be the disciplinary one and who would be a little easier going?"

Regina handed her plate to Emma then made her way to cleaning the table off. "Emma it's ridiculous to make such an assumption. If you had stayed then you would've learned to discipline him as well; you can't always be the 'fun' parent. And oh, I can be 'fun' too."

The blonde smiled at the brunette's use of air quotes when voicing the word 'fun'. "Regina, I am not saying you aren't fun. I do have many fond memories of us and many of those I wish to repeat one day. But we are different and we would have different parenting styles. That is all I am saying."

Emma followed Regina to the study still trying to plea her case. The brunette made her way to the desk, picking up a file she had been working on and started reading it. Henry's small footsteps came trolling down the stairs with a back pack and a lion stuff animal under his arm. He didn't speak to neither of his mothers and made his way to the front door. "Henry, where are you going?" Emma asked alarmed and full of concern, while Regina continued reading but would on occasion glance discreetly at mother and son. "I am running away to papa's house."

The blonde didn't know if she should tell the boy to head back upstairs or try to continue to reason with him. She opted with trying to prove she could be a disciplinarian too, "Henry you need to go back upstairs to your room. You can't just run away." Regina snickered this from the blonde, which caused Emma to glare at her. "What?" the brunette asked the blonde, "Listen to your mother, Henry running away will not solve any of your problems about what rules are set in place at home. Papa's rules are a lot harsher than ours here."

Henry didn't dare look at his brunette mother, instead he looked at Emma and voiced his opinion on the matter. "I don't care. I go live with papa." Emma placed her hand on her son's shoulder trying to slow his movements towards the door. "Emma, let him go. He will need all the time he can get before it gets too dark out to make his way to his grandparents."

Emma released her hold and prayed Regina had gone through this before and knew it was the right thing to do. Henry walked out the door and started making his way towards the driveway. As Emma paced in front of the window trying to get a good view to her son then voiced over her shoulder towards the brunette, "Has Henry done this before?" Regina looked up to Emma from her file, "No, this I must say is a first." The blonde became agitated with the answer, "What! Why did you allow him to leave then?"

The brunette looked back to her file and continued reading calmly, "Because I know my son, he will turn around before he gets to the mailbox." Emma was about to head out the door, when she saw a defeated Henry, who had only made it half way up the driveway turn around to make his way back to the front door.

The blonde went to open the door, "Hey, I was about to go check the mail. Henry did you change your mind? Here let me help you with that." She took Henry's backpack from him, "Emma, I am sorry for throwing peas at you. Please don't make me eat them today." Emma smiled down at the boy, "Henry, thank you for apologizing. You don't have to eat your peas today. Let's get you ready for your bath."

Regina smiled back at both Emma and Henry then made her way to the study. She could hear them talking as they made their way up the stairs, "You know Henry it's a good thing you came back. All you packed were toys, no pjs or toothbrush or clothes." Regina smiled and thought maybe Emma was right, they each had different parenting styles and they both needed to adjust.

Emma got Henry cleaned up and into bed, she came back down to say goodnight to Regina. The brunette normally stayed up finishing up whatever work she had to complete and would turn in a little later than Emma. Emma had started figuring out Regina's schedule and would try to steal a few minutes of the brunette's time during the evenings. The blonde was still trying to figure out how to creep back into the brunette's life without causing too much of a change or coming on too strong.

The blonde tiptoed into the study, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know Henry is in bed. I don't think it will take him too long before he is fast asleep." Regina removed her glasses and placed them on top of the file she was reading. "Emma, I was thinking about what you said after dinner. I hate to say it, but I have to agree with you about Henry's change in behavior. We are two different individuals with two different styles, I won't hold you to every single rule. But please consult with me on those important ones. Will you?"

The blonde nodded and gave Regina a small smile, "I can do that." The brunette then stood up and walked towards the blonde, "Good. Then I think we will all be okay." Regina walked between Emma and the door, it took all of the blonde's will power not to reach out and touch the brunette. Emma watched the brunette walk up the stairs then shook herself out of the daze and followed admiring the sight before her.

She stood just outside of Henry's bedroom door and watched the brunette kiss their son goodnight. Emma's heart was so full at the sight of her two loves that she wasn't sure how she could ever live without either one. It was at this moment, the blonde realized all of the fear and darkness of her past that kept her closed off to Regina were no longer there. No longer within the blonde's heart, but built high within the brunette's heart now.

Emma had a warm smiled directed at Regina, who was now turning off her son's lamp and heading towards the blonde. Emma stood back to let Regina exit their son's room, while Regina slightly closed Henry's bedroom door. "Good night, Emma." The blonde started walking towards her bedroom, "Have a wonderful night, Regina."

As the blonde entered her room, she stood there wondering how they would move pass their current state of co-parenting Henry and more into their own relationship. In her younger years, it had been easy to the blonde to cross the personal space boundaries with Regina not once did Emma have to stop to think about NOT touching or kissing Regina whenever she wanted to. Back then, the blonde had laid claim to the brunette and they belonged to each other; but after the incident with Neal the blonde became too aware of boundaries and they were still holding her back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Emma had been home three weeks now, the end of May was approaching fast and they had easily fallen into a routine. During the work week, she would gather her manual scripts and notes carefully placing them in her messenger bag and would drop Henry off at the daycare center. Allowing Regina to have the silence of the house to herself for any video or telephone conferences regarding her cases with FBI offices throughout the country. Emma would either end up at Granny's Diner or at the university library to complete her own work. Whenever she found herself at the diner, she would take her lunch breaks with her mother. But when she found herself at the campus library, she would take the opportunity to spend time with her father.

One afternoon, while at the school library the blonde decided to open up to her father about her relationship with the brunette. Although, they had not 'branded' their relationship as anything the blonde wasn't sure on how to move forward with the brunette. Many of her personal traits had always been more similar to her father than to the cheerfulness and over protectiveness of her mother, which often came off as pushy. While her mother was more of an open-book with her emotions, Emma was starting to be more like her father where her emotions weren't easily transparent. Father and daughter were able to communicate while valuing and respecting each other's personal view points on a variety of topics. Emma's grandfather had been her stability and voice of reason as a child and young teen.

David had easily assumed his father's role in her life now and for him it was something he treasured very much. "How are things going with Regina?" her father asked. "Dad, everything is fine but not." Emma responded as he eyed his blonde haired daughter with a confused look and quiet laughter, "That makes absolutely no sense, Emma."

The blonde's half-tender smile only drew a sympathetic concern from her father, "Is it Henry?" she shook her head as he tried to peel to the root of his daughter's concern. "Then if everything is good with Henry then I am not sure what could cause issues with Regina. You aren't still stuck on the idea of trying to 'woo' her are you? Because she is dating Andy and it wouldn't be justifiable."

Emma wasn't about to hide facts from her father and she was in need of much needed advice on how to move forward, "That's just it. Regina and Andy aren't dating anymore. After Zelena's wedding, they broke up and Regina is willing to give me another chance. But doesn't want to tell anyone or "brand our relationship" as anything until she feels sure everything is going to work out for us."

His eyebrows were raised to the top of his hairline and with a deep sigh, "Wow. I never expected Regina to forgive you so easily." Emma stood and pushed her father's shoulder, "Hey! Thanks a lot for your vote in confidence, DAD!"

He fumbled back and laughed a little, "Emma, you know what I meant. We can't pretend you didn't just run off and left her with your child behind. It is just hard to believe Regina would forgive you so easily, I know it hurts you but you need to know that we all saw the pain in her eyes for the last five years."

Emma slummed back into her chair while her father leaned against the table. "Dad, I know. Everything I did was and is unforgivable, five years ago I was lost in a very dark place and I was just afraid to drag her into that coldness. I thought it was easier to let her move on and that Henry had a better chance at life with her than with me. It just took me a very long time, ok-five to be exact to forgive myself…wait not forgive myself but to realize that what happened to me wasn't my fault."

Emma had spared her parents the details surrounding Henry's conception. Emma told her father all the details that she had on several occasion confided to a well-paid therapist. David was stunned and angered, but as his daughter told him it was now in the past and didn't want anyone else to know. In an emotional tone, she revealed to him the cause of her painful actions with tears slipping out of her eyes; she continued on and darted her eyes away from his. "Dad, it was a difficult time for me. Even after Regina accepted Henry and me as part of her life; I closed myself off to her emotionally and physically. I couldn't bear to have anyone touch me."

Emma could see her father's eyes were glassy and his face was red with his arms crossed and his hands firmly holding his elbows. He was overcome with emotion, but knew his daughter wasn't looking for sympathy but advice. "Emma, we had no idea. I above all else want to apology for not being here when you needed us most and for you going through all of that by yourself."

Her father leaned forward and captured her in a comforting hug. "Dad, you don't have to apologize. I didn't want anyone to know, I thought I could handle all the emotions by myself."

Still holding on to her father, Emma patted his back and asked him "Now, how do I get Regina to let me into her heart and see me as something other than a co-parent to Henry? It's like she is holding back and am not sure how to move forward."

He released his daughter but placed his hands on her shoulders, "Well that's simple, how did you get her attention the first go around?" Emma blushed slightly, her father took notice and snickered "I see. Then you court her. You've got to buy flowers, take her to dinner, a movie, take walks in the park together, star gazing and above all else talk to her. The key thing is to do things together as a couple. Hey, why don't you start by asking her on a date? How about you ask her to dinner either Friday or Saturday? We haven't had our grandson for a sleep over in a while, I will talk to your mother and let you know tomorrow. This weekend is perfect, your mother and I can take Henry for the weekend. Oh, then there are the summer movies out in the park by the lake. It isn't anything impressive, but old classic movies and couples with their picnic and wine baskets. There are so many events, you should take advantage of and enjoy your family. As far as Regina, you just got to get back on the saddle and ask her out. Oh! Henry and Regina always enjoy the town's fair that will be the last week of June."

Emma's mind had been so focused on trying to emotionally get close to Regina that it had escaped her on the simplicity of learning how to date her again. She immediately started to make mental notes as she asked, "Town fair? Henry has mentioned it." He smiled and said, "Yes, actually Zelena started the 'Dog Days' Summer Fair truly genius on her part it brings more revenue into our town than the Miner's Day Festival. The Summer Fair is a two week event and always starts with a small daytime parade. All the local shops have some sort of decorative float and most of the other towns around us have their high school bands participate too. Then there is an evening dance for adults only, which is something you should plan on asking Regina to attend. All of the Storybrooke shops will have a booth selling their store items and on Saturday a variety of rides for children will be present. It is spectacular event that brings in tourist into town and exposure to the outside of our town limits." He was like a child as he explained the details about the fair. "I don't understand. Why Zelena would want our small town to be exposed to the 'loudness' of the outside world." Her father smiled, "Well there are two reasons, one it was clearly a promotional event for their family's brewery/winery and the second it does generate business for the local shops. Take the local furniture place is now a state known name and he has more orders lined up than he ever did. Not to mention, the Mills have risen from the ashes. I must say, Zelena has a great business mind."

Emma heard her father discuss the last five years she had missed, how the exposure of the fair had brought new students and would often bring new investors trying to buy into the small town. Zelena was very careful not to let their small town get too big and she relied on a small counsel.

Across town, Regina was in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee and waiting for her sister. Zelena had returned from her honeymoon a week and half ago, but had been consumed with mayoral duties and the upcoming town fair. This would be Zelena's first free lunch since returning and she had been trying to talk to her sister about the end of her relationship with Andy. Every time, Zelena started to ask Regina it felt as if Cora Mills was around the corner and the right opportunity to talk to her sister had not been convenient without the listening ears of their mother. "Hello darling, I hope I can get more details from the end of your relationship with Andy than what your text message."

The red head strolled over and hugged her brunette sister, "Well, I don't see it necessary to get into full details but Andy recognized I was still in love with Emma and set me free."

Zelena took her seat and eyed her salad then looked back up to her with a raised eye brow. "Little sister, I know you too well. I take it, Andy was trying to have an intimate moment with you. When you found yourself lost in the thought of one Emma Nolan?"

Regina simply looked down to her plate not wanting to see her sister's triumphant smile and pushed some of the leafy substance around her plate. "Really, I don't see a need to go over small details."

Zelena listened to her sister discuss the events leading up to her forgiving Emma. "I am giving her another chance. I love her and I want to essentially spend the rest of my life with her. I am tired of wasted time and fighting what I feel for her."

Regina put her fork down and her posture hunched giving Zelena indication there was doubt in her sister's heart, "I sense reservation not in your words but in your expression. Sis, if you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her then you are going to have to take some risk on her. Risk involves the possibility of getting hurt, darling."

Regina knew exactly what her sister meant and it was the risk in having her heart broken once again that didn't allow her to move forward with Emma. "Darling, you do realize Emma and you have been living a more domesticated life with the house and child for what almost a month now! Mother will be outraged, at least I got married first."

The red head teased her sister, who took some of her salad and tossed it over at her. "Don't you dare tell daddy or mother anything of what we have discussed! I haven't even informed them of the end of my relationship with Andy and besides what if things don't work out with Emma. It is better for them not to lecture me on it."

Zelena was dapping some water on a napkin to get the dressing off her blouse as she looked up to her sister, "Regina, you've got to tell them about Andy. Do you forget that mother absolutely adores that woman? Not to mention, my darling husband may end up letting it slip." It had not dawned on Regina, her brother in law might give her away. "You are right, I will give them a call to have dinner with them by the end of this week. Just keep your snitch of a husband away. By the way, how is married life?"

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Well, you tell me. Seems you've been living marriage life longer than I have." The two sisters went on playfully teasing each other about the domesticity they have both found and seemed to be enjoying.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

When Emma left the university library, her mind was stuck on the word "courtship". How to start courting Regina, when they already had their son and living under the same roof. Since it was still early, she decided to head to the flower shop and try to work her way into Regina's heart again. When she arrived at the mansion, she made her way inside through the kitchen and found Regina gathering plates into the sink. "Emma, you are home early. Not enough work today?"

Emma extended red tulips out to her, "I simply had you on my mind. These are for you. I thought we could have a conversation without toys, trains or animals being involved. Unless, you want to talk about those things…then." Regina smiled, "Emma, thank you. They are lovely, I will find a vase for them and a non-Henry theme conversation sounds good to me."

The blonde smiled proudly, "Did you know red tulips were associated with eternal, undying love?" Regina turned with a smirk on her face, "Yes, it is said that their was a young man who fell in love with a princess; however, before he could express his feelings he received news that the princess had died. Therefore, he rode his horse off the edge of a cliff and out of his blood a red tulip sprang to life."

The blonde took a deep sigh, "Should've gone for the roses, huh? Because now, I am not sure if you are asking me to dive over a cliff to prove my love." Laughter came echoing out of Regina, "You are being overly dramatic, I am not asking you to go over any cliff. The red tulips were a good choice and let's just work on fixing us. Oh and don't worry about that cliff, because the only way you'll go over it is if I push you. And that my dear will only happen if you do anything remotely as stupid as to hurt me again." Both women had somber expressions on their faces, as the blonde moved to the cabinet that held the vase.

Regina moved to the sink, "How about this one?" She went to stand next to the brunette, who was already trimming the bottom of the tulips. "Yes it is perfect, they will look lovely as a center piece on our table. I wanted to let you know, I am planning on having dinner with my parents later this week. I haven't told them about Andy and it is something I need to tell them sooner rather than later."

Emma was still standing next to her, "Are you nervous about letting them know?" she noticed the brunette chew on her lower lip. "Well, yes a little. I know daddy will support any decision I have to make, but mother will ask too many questions and demand a good reason." Regina sighed, "I know it is ridiculous for me to still fear my mother." Her eyes only reflected a soul seeking compassionate glance from the blonde still standing next to her, "Emma Nolan, do not judge me on it." The blonde caringly took Regina's hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I wouldn't dream on it. I understand she seems a little scary." They both started laughing and the brunette shook her head. "Yes, mother is a little intimidating."

"I don't know your mother well; but from what your father has mentioned she only wants you to be happy." Emma still had a hold of Regina's hand, which she lifted up to her lips and kissed it lightly. "I hope to one day fulfil your every whim of happiness." They both smiled at each other with their hands still together, "Regina, I know I have to earn your trust again and it feels like we are doing things backwards when it comes to us. I would like to ask you out to dinner, just the two of us. My dad offered to have Henry for a sleep over."

"That sounds lovely, what were you thinking?" Regina asked as she took her hand from Emma, "Well, I thought we could enjoy a night out at the park by the lake this Friday. It's the first showing this coming Friday and they will be playing 'Roman Holiday', what do you think?" With happiness in her voice and a smile, Regina's eyes shined with hope towards the blonde "I think it's a great idea. I have never been out to the park's evening movies, but I didn't think they were starting until next Friday?"

"Actually, Belle mentioned they were going to start this Friday with a 'Roman Holiday' and next weekend it would be 'Rear Window'; we can wait until next Friday if you want. I know you are a big Grace Kelly fan." Emma smiled looking towards her, "This Friday will be fine, and I will just have to settle for a less sophisticated blonde." With a wounded glance and her hand placed over her heart, Emma said to her, "You wound me with your words, but you do managed to bring the sophisticated side and the best out of me." Regina laughed lightly, "Darling, not always. I can think of a couple of moments from our youth that weren't so classy." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and a shy smile asked, "Which occasion were you referring to the library or that time we got caught by your father out in the stables?" Regina flushed at the memory of her father catching them tangled up with each other with nothing on but a horse wool blanket barely covering them up. "That was a moment I would rather not recall. It was highly embarrassing; I think my father avoided me for days. I still remember for a three full days he avoided me."

They were both lost in thought, until the doorbell rang and startled both women. At the door was no other than Henry Sr. and Cora, "Hello, darling. We wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." Their youngest daughter smiled at both, "Daddy and mother, please come in, Emma and I were reminiscing about our youth." Cora looked over to the blonde, "Happier times, I would assume at the start of your relationship with my daughter." Regina looked over to the blonde and with a knowing smirk, "Actually, mother it was just after I had graduated from the FBI Academy. Emma and I were helping father with the horse farm duties." Henry Sr. turned red at the recollection and quickly moved to push his wife into the kitchen, "Cora, how about a cup of tea?" Her mother placed her handbag on the table next to the door and walked towards the kitchen with him, "Darling, you'll have to tell me about that day. Sounds like a good story." Henry cleared his throat, as they both disappeared into the kitchen, "I can't believe you brought that day up. Did you see your poor father turn red, what if he tells your mother about that day." Emma groaned into her hand, "I know my father, he won't say anything and mother was getting ready to say something she could regret later."

"Actually, I think it is a good thing they stopped by. Today is just as good as any to have that talk with them." Emma stepped closed to Regina and gently rubbed her back, "Would you like for me to stick around or head out of Dodge?"

"How about you pick up Henry? By the time you return, I should be done with my parents and our son can help us diffuse Cora Mills." Emma leaned in without thinking about it and gave her a reassuring hug and light kiss on cheek. "Okay, the kid and I will be back soon to save you." She rushed out the door grabbing her keys on the way out, the brunette stood their shock with her hand glued to her cheek.

The kiss provided enough courage, she straighten her posture and walked towards the kitchen to join her parents. "Daddy, Mother, I have something I need to tell you." Her parents were both looking at their daughter, "Well, Regina from the sound of your tone it sounds serious. Is our little prince all right?" Cora said with a worried tone. "Henry is actually adjusting to his new living arrangements and to Emma quite well." Her mother took a breath and with a small chuckle asked, "What is it? You aren't going to tell us you are running off and marrying Ms. Nolan." she picked up her teacup. Their daughter swallowed and moved to take a seat across from them, "Mother, well no I am not marrying Emma. At least, she has not asked yet and it would be too soon." Their eyes went wide with their daughter's reply, "Stop being ridiculous, you are dating Andy and she is a wonderful match for you and your future." Henry Sr. placed his hand over his wife and while looking at his daughter, raised an eyebrow to her, "Mija, tell us what is going on. Nothing you've said makes too much sense."

"Daddy, I am sorry. I should clarify. Well, the thing is Andy and I actually have decided to go our separate ways. She recognized I was still in love with Emma and gave me an easy way out; to be honest, we were looking at two different futures. She wanted to live in Boston become a judge there and I want to live my life here with my family." She paused and let her parents take in the news, "I do not want to hide from the truth anymore and I want to be happy. Therefore, I need to tell you the truth is I have decided to give Emma another chance. We are slowly working at figuring out if our relationship is going to work or not." Cora stood up and walked towards the window, "Regina, are you sure about Ms. Nolan? She brought you so much pain. Your father and I want to see you happy. I want to see you happy, you have been through so much already. Darling, we want a suitable spouse to love and take care of your every need financially but emotionally as well."

Regina stood up and walked up to her mother, placing her arm around her shoulder, "Mother, I understand as a parent you want the best for me. Emma Nolan has always held my heart. I do not expect you to fully understand, but I love her still today. Everyday that passes with her here with Henry and myself living our lives together as a family is proof to myself that she is a part of my happiness. I do not want to live one more day without her." Henry Sr. stood up and walked to the women that held his heart and embraced them in a hug, "Amor (love), there is more to Emma's story and why she left and I will explain it to you at home. Mija, we love you very much and support your relationship if it will bring happiness to our little prince and to you." The Mills held each other in an embrace, when Cora finally voiced, "Regina, darling, I am not completed convinced of Ms. Nolan's true intention. However, I will give her the benefit of a doubt that she can provide Henry and you happiness. I don't think her book reviews will provide you any riches; but her grandfather did leave this house to both of you." Regina wanted to pull away, but her father kept her rooted in place. "Mother, please give her a chance. I do not need Emma to provide me with any riches or social titles. I just need her to be here for us." Henry Sr. sighed and Cora broke the embrace they were all holding, "Regina, your sister's ambition for politics is much larger than a mayor's seat and I don't think she will be embracing mother hood anytime soon. I had high hopes for Andy and you to marry and provide us with more grandchildren."

Little Henry came running through the house, "Abuelos! Mommy!" he was followed by his blonde mother. "Henry, no running kid." The young boy ran straight to his grandmother and grandfather hugging them both. Cora always melted to her grandson, "My sweet boy, how have you been. When will you be sleeping over? We have a surprise for you. Maybe your mothers will let you sleep over at our house."

"Mommy! Em-Ma! Can I stay with abuelos tonight?" little Henry asked enthusiastically. Regina looked over to Emma, who only smiled at her, "Sweetheart, not tonight but maybe soon. Okay." Their son glared a little at his two mothers, "But, how about we watch some NAT GEO Wild tonight after dinner?" the blonde tried to keep their son from getting too cranky. It worked perfectly, little Henry's eyes lit up with happiness as he began to talk about animals to his grandfather.

Regina's parents joined them for dinner. Mother and daughter prepared dinner, while Henry Sr. and Emma entertained the young boy and discussed her work projects. "I was happy to hear the news of my daughter giving you another chance." Emma smiled, "I think we are moving in the right direction. We have had our disagreements but have worked through them. Regina and I have plans for dinner together this Friday." Henry Sr. smiled, "that's great, Emma. Do you want us to watch our little prince?" she looked over to where little Henry was playing with his trains, "My parents will be watching him. I appreciate the offer and will most likely need to take you up on the offer in the future."

Regina couldn't believe her luck; they all had a great dinner with her parents. While her mother didn't seem to agree with her break up with Andy or the idea of giving Emma another chance their dinner had gone well. The older Mills said their good-byes to everyone; even the blonde was surprised at how smooth dinner had gone and the _pleasurable_ talk with Cora. Once they were gone, Emma turned over to Regina "That went better than expected." The brunette cleared her throat, "Yes, indeed. Oh, I did tell them that I was giving you another chance. So, do not screw it up Nolan." With that she walked away to give little Henry his bath before watching any television. Emma was at awe, left there with her mouth opened.

After Henry's bath, they were watching television together, Emma decided she was going to take a chance and sit as close as possible to Regina. Maybe even bring out her inner-teenager out again. Henry in his dinosaur pjs laid on the floor with one of his feet kicked up resting on his knee, Emma took this opportunity to seat next to his mother and decided to try to move forward with her. As the NAT GEO Wild channel's 'Unlikely Animal Friends' played on the big screen something about animals, Emma glanced at the brunette who was staring and listening intensely to the show. While Henry would make random comments or 'wow' noises. The blonde did what every teenager would do on a first date, she yawned and stretched her arms then placed it around the brunette and then moved closer. Regina took notice and turned to face the blonde, "What are you doing?" The blonde began to blush at getting caught, but decided if they were going to try to mend their relationship they had to start somewhere. "Isn't it obvious? I am bringing my inner-teenager out, don't like?" Regina smirked at Emma but didn't say anything else to her and turned her attention back to the screen. They continued to watch the show and the blonde's hand then reached for the brunette's shoulder. Regina immediately stiffened, "Ms. Nolan, Really? That hand better not make any major movement anywhere else."

Emma's smile was up to her eyes, they were finally moving forward and both of their parents approved. This is what the blonde wanted her family together with the love of her life.

As Emma's hand sat comfortably on her shoulder, Regina thought of the possibility of marriage and more children. Her love for Emma Nolan had always been in her heart and she needed to let go of any fears that had guarded her heart for years.

Back at the Mills horse farm, Cora dialed a familiar cell number, as she stood by the stables she finally heard the other line in Boston pick up, "Mrs. Mills, how wonderful to hear from you. I apologize for not picking up sooner; I was just finishing up a meeting. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Andy knew exactly why Cora Mills was calling her, the redhead knew she was very well liked by the Mills and knew Regina had most likely broken the news about their break-up. "Well, I wanted to know if you had indeed giving up so easily on my daughter." Andy cleared her throat, "I have not, but as any good prosecutor, I had to reconvene to gather my evidence before I approached her again." She could hear Cora's smile through the telephone, "Well, do you have the evidence or a plan to get back into my daughter's heart?" The redhead chuckled, "Of course, I do. I just have to wait for the right opportunity to revisit Storybrooke. When I do revisit, I will bring a surprise for Ms. Nolan."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of their characters; those belong to the creators of the show. I only own the rights to this story plot and as all the other SWEN writers wish there was more representation for LGBT shows and characters on television, movies, and books._**

Chapter 19:

As they drove to her parent's home, Emma thought to herself that Friday had come around fairly quickly and she found herself feeling a bit nervous. As Regina pulled into the driveway, she reached over and placed her hand on Emma's knee. "Are you okay, because you haven't been yourself all day and you went out for a run twice today." The blonde turned to look at brown eyes, "I just don't want to screw up today." Regina lightly squeezed her knee and smiled, "Emma, it's a second first date what could go wrong. Besides, I still remember our first date and you were utterly charming. We will be fine."

The minute Emma had made the call to her parents asking if Henry could be watched for a few hours only, they were thrilled and asked to keep him over night. Their son didn't have a clue as to what was going on and only knew he was having a sleep over with his grandparents. Henry was thrilled, because they often spent the evening building a fort in the living room and gathered there to eat and read some classical novels or historical stories. Mary Margret was bursting with joy, when she met her daughter at the door, "Sweetheart, I am so thrilled and happy for both Regina and you. Before you know it, we'll be hearing wedding bells again." Her mother said giddily as her father moved in quickly to take Henry's bag. "Sweetheart, what your mother and I mean is that we wish you luck on your date tonight. If a wedding comes later it will be great, but if it doesn't then it's okay too." Emma's parents loved Regina just like a daughter throughout the years they had grown very close to the young brunette. Of course, Emma had thought about marriage but it seemed like she was getting pressured now from parents and she wasn't sure if Regina would even want to think about marriage right away; but they weren't getting any younger either.

When they arrived at the park, there were plenty of spaces left for them to pick from, they smiled at each other and found a spot not too isolated but not too close to any of the other couples. Regina spread the red and black-checkered blanket on the ground, while the blonde centered the basket that contained some cheese, veggies, and crackers to be washed down with a red wine between them.

Neither one had ever watched 'Roman Holiday', as they started watching Regina started chuckling at the beginning of the movie. Emma looked over and silently asked, "What's so funny?" the brunette had a small smile, "don't you remember the first time you wore heels?" Emma smirked looking back up to the screen and watching Audrey Hepburn's character struggle at finding her shoe on the screen. "Yeah, yeah." She smirked at the woman that held heart and suddenly recalling the brunette convincing her to wear a sliming, sleeveless black dress and heels she wasn't accustomed to wearing. She wore the slim fitting dress that came slightly above her knees with black heels and her hair braided to the side. Normally, Emma didn't enjoy wearing make-up and would opt for a comfortable pair of skinny jeans any day of the week; but when her girlfriend made the request she thought a few hours in a dress with heels and light make-up wouldn't kill her. So, she thought.

Emma was lost in thought of that particular night's events, it had been Regina's graduation and she couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde throughout the ceremony. During the small dinner celebration, Emma's skin could still feel the brunette's hand wonder up and down from her knee to her inner thigh causing the blonde to twitch from time to time. While, Regina sat smiling and carrying on a conversation with their friends and her father. The blonde's mind drifted as the movie played on and they sat upon the checkered blanket.

Emma stared onto the screen and watched as Audrey's character escaped her castle and found the unknowing reporter. Her mind floated to after the dinner and how the brunette found courage to completely dominate her for once. They found themselves in Regina's bedroom, when suddenly she grabbed Emma's hands and started to kiss her passionately but aggressively. Regina pinned Emma to the wall still holding her hands in place and onto to the wall, "don't move your hands." She whispered into the blonde's ear as she nibbled and kissed down pale skin. As she ran her hands down the side of the blonde's body and found the seam of her dress. Then olive hands roughly pushed the dress up, while she took in the blonde's desperation and ghost her hands quickly over the blonde's flat stomach. When her hand cupped Emma's heat and found soaked silk, lacey panties the blonde could still picture Regina's smirk and she could feel the quickness of olive fingers thrusting in and out. The blonde's hands were flat against the wall and hips lunged toward the brunette. As the movie played on the screen, Emma found herself lost in forbidden thoughts and left wanting to come across the small space between them to take the brunette into her arms.

As the movie came to an end and the poor reporter on the screen was left alone without Audrey's character reciprocating his love the rain began to drop quickly and everyone in the park began to run toward the shelter of their cars. They both stared at each other and in a rush gathered up their belonging and ran to the GLK. Once in the vehicle, they both laughed and then without realizing the brunette reached over and grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss. They continued to kiss, Emma's hands were lost in Regina's hair and then olive hands were pulling on the blonde's shirt and roaming pale, firm abs. The rain continued to fall heavy for several minutes, as their hands roamed each other's clothed bodies for minutes, until the sound of thunder broke their moment. As they smiled unto the kiss they held and their foreheads rested on one another the brunette smiled, "we should get home, before the sheriff comes and writes us up."

Through the ride home, Emma had kept her hand on the brunette's knee and on occasion ran it up her thigh. As they got closer to their home, their heated tension was about to burst and once the car came to a stop. Regina unbuckled her seat built, immediately crossed over and straddled Emma and they continued kissing. The blonde's arms were around a heated body that kept rocking into her then she found olive hands cupping her face. Both women were breathless, "Shall we take this inside? Instead of acting like teenagers." Emma smiled, "Yes, while your car is very comfortable a bed would give me a chance to fully enjoy you."

They quickly walked up to the front door making their way in, Emma was still holding onto the brunette and with a frustrated voice, Emma quickly looked over and voiced "Umm, I am going to kiss you and if you will have me, I would like to make love to you." Regina smiled, "Well, Ms. Nolan. I think most first dates end with a kiss only; but since this is are second first date and I would only be left with wanting you then..." At that Emma rushed and kissed her passionately and hard, softly slamming the brunette to the wall; before they knew it they were on the second floor of the mansion. Regina's back was up against the master bedrooms and they were quickly making their way into said room. Clothes had been shedding since they entered the mansion, but neither had recognized it until now.

Emma wanted to slow down their quick movements and take in Regina's exquisite body. She had lived without being able to touch the brunette for too long and she just wanted to ravish and savor the goddess' body now. The blonde's wish to worship every inch of her body and slowly examine it through a smooth touch and her lips was quickly demolished. Regina had other thoughts in mind she had needs and the time spent away from Emma was making her movements too fast for the blonde's taste.

Regina had pushed Emma to the bench at the foot of the bed and with only their bras and silk panties left; the brunette had her knee placed between the seated blonde's legs pressing ever so slowly to her core. As she kissed her wildly and battled with the blonde's tongue passionately and her hands tangled in blonde tasseled hair as firm hands pulled her forward into a seated position straddling the blonde's thigh.

Both could feel the wetness on each other's exposed skin and it fueled their kisses ever so more. Regina's hands brushed the blonde's bra strap over her shoulders and effortlessly removed it, giving her mouth access to an erect pink nipple that she sucked on lightly. Emma's head was leaning back up against the mattress, as the brunette made her way down in between her legs to find the blonde's core soaking through now ruined silk panties.

She ran her hands to the blonde's hip and gently removed the soaked panties giving her access to what the brunette was craving ever since her sense of smell took in Emma's scent. Regina was holding pale firm, muscled thighs in place, she found herself not being able to contain herself at smelling and tasting the blonde. Emma's hands were squeezing the blanket just above her reach and loudly moaning things the brunette couldn't make out.

Regina gently sucked hard then lightly biting and then worked her tongue expertly in the right spot that made the blonde come undone then went back to licking, kissing the blonde's core. Emma's hands reached for Regina and pulled her up to a kiss, where she could taste herself then in a swift movement both women were on their feet and tumbled unto the bed.

They wrestled for dominance, but Emma found herself on her back with the brunette literally straddling her face with that the blonde went to work. The brunette's moans were continuous and she found herself holding on to the sleigh bed's headboard, while Emma's mouth and tongue zealously brought pleasure and her nose was a friction in just the right place for Regina's core.

The brunette then found herself wanting to be held by the blonde, so she moved from her position and found herself lost in green eyes. Both women were smiling, happy and very sweaty but not entirely done. They began kissing once more as the blonde reached down to find sleek folds and made her way inside Regina, who was still kissing her and holding her in a tight embrace.

The blonde pumped in and out in a rhythm that was fast and smooth; she could feel the brunette tighten around her fingers then the blonde felt more fluid slipping out of Regina. Emma smiled; she had just brought Regina Mills to ejaculate or a great orgasm. The bed sheets were wet; the brunette slightly embarrassed but pleased was about to get out of bed, when Emma pulled her back. "Don't. Stay here, it's a king size bed and we can sleep on the other side for tonight." Regina smiled and went in to kiss her love.

They laid in silence, in an embrace with the brunette's head on Emma's right shoulder while she ran her fingers over smooth, firm abs and the blonde just held her. "Did you miss me?" the brunette asked in the silence of the room. "Of course, I missed you and I thought about you everyday. I just didn't think I deserved you or Henry." Regina smiled and kissed the blonde, "I missed you too. Emma Nolan, I love you very much. Please don't ever run away from me again." In the darkness of the room, Emma swore she wouldn't hurt or run again from the brunette.

Sleep finally overcame both women, the next morning when the blonde woke up she found herself alone in bed. Fear crossed her mind and the thought that maybe they rushed into bed and Regina may have regretted their night together. She got out of bed and made her way into her master bathroom, but didn't find the brunette. She put on a t-shirt and some pj flannel pants and walked over to the brunette's room and could hear the shower. Emma found herself at the door of the steamed shower and only admired the body on full display for her. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Regina asked. Emma smiled, "Best night in five years, maybe I should join you." As she began to peel clothes off and making her way into the shower with the brunette, they both smiled and with a light kiss. "I think a shower is what we both need, I am a little sensitive after last night." The brunette informed the younger woman who smirked, "It only means I could bring you pleasure quicker and I would love to taste you once again. It seems, I have this huge craving for you."


	20. Chapter 20

20:

They were forced out of the shower due to a lack of warm water left, Emma dried off then got back into her clothes wrapping her hair up in a towel. While Regina started her daily beauty routine, the other woman started to walk around their old room.

There were so many memories left behind and new ones formed by its new occupant. She scanned the room, making sure to avoid the bed more specifically not trying to feel jealousy over the thought of a certain red-head spending the night in what used to be their bed.

Her old room wasn't as grand as the room she resided in now, the walls were painted in midnight blue with bead board wainscoting framing the lower half of the walls. It was spacious enough for a walk-in closet, an attached bathroom with the standard tub and shower. The room had once belonged to her father and some of the masculine decorative items were still hanging from the walls with a few pictures sitting on random pieces of furniture. Her favorite piece had once belonged to her grandmother Ruth, it was an old five foot dresser with the inlay of small swans carved into the four front corners.

She found not too much had changed from what she could recall, some reading glasses sitting on top of a book and a small picture frame holding Henry's smile were on the nightstand.

"That's a pretty big flat screen television" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards a small writing desk that was between two windows overlooking the front yard and long driveway. "Yes. Well it has multipurpose for movies, news, streaming anything I need a better look at from my computer for work." She walked out looking stunning and found Emma reading something left on her desk. When the blonde tossed it to the bed, she found it was a small envelope addressed to Andy. "What are you now pen pals?"

"Of course not. I was merely congratulating her on a victorious prosecution and thanking her for letting me go so graciously." Emma rolled her eyes and started toward the door, "Emma, wait. Come over and sit with me. Please."

Regina was sitting on the bed and patted the spot next to her, "I will stand. Look, I am sorry. It's just being in this room, our room and the thought that she shared our bed." Regina stood up and approached her, "She never slept in this room or in our bed." Green eyes went wide and stared back at her, "Never? But you did have an intimate relationship with her, right?"

Brown eyes scanned a pale looking face, "Yes, we did. I waited for several years for you to return and I don't expect to hear you were celibate all these years apart." The blonde tilted and looked down, glancing over her bare feet "There was..." Regina cleared her throat interrupting her mid-sentence, "Of course there was. I don't want to know, right now. Maybe someday, we can talk about your exs and I can talk to you about Andy. Right now, you and I are doing well, let's not ruin it by talking about who warmed your bed or mine."

"Right, how about we get dressed and head to Granny's for lunch? Then we can pick Henry up from my parents."

They finished getting dressed and raced down the stairs to the kitchen area, Regina was gathering her pursue and keys to her GLK. As they were getting ready to leave, Regina's work phone started to ring and with this her smile turned into a frown.

She knew it was urgent and her presence most likely would be required somewhere, her weekly interactions with her boss via video conference and then email for her assignments were frequent enough not to solicit telephone calls.

She didn't recognize the number and therefore, her voice went into formal mode as she answered, "Special Agent Regina Mills, how many I assist you?" She listened carefully and moved to grab a notepad and pen.

While she scribbled notes, Emma observed her and saw the creases forming on her face. "When do you need me there?" Regina asked whoever was on the other line.

"Sir, understood. I will make arrangements to be there in a day." Emma frowns at listening to those words and the idea of losing what she was starting to get back with the brunette. She continued to stand there anxiously awaiting for the call to end and had started to build questions in her mind. She fiddled with the car keys that Regina left on the kitchen counter and noticed the green stone attached to the key chain with a piece of ribbon she couldn't quite place.

The brunette ended her call and directed her attention to Emma, "It was the Boston office, they need my presence for a task force and I need to make arrangements to head there soon." Regina could see the blonde's facial expression sadden and she wasn't sure if she should reveal that she was specifically requested by Andy to assist on this case. She could be completely honest with her or omit the information.

Regina mentally weighed the decision to tell her the true nature for her participation with the newly formed task force was specifically requested by her ex-girlfriend. Would Emma become jealous? She had just dealt with a childish reaction from the blonde to a mere correspondence to her ex. The truth always had a way of floating to the surface, eventually she would have to tell her or even worse if she omitted the information and Emma found out it would cause a huge argument between them.

The brunette frowned to herself, Emma was her partner regardless of their past and her not wanting to label their relationship could cause future problems if Emma felt she wasn't committing to their family. The truth was they were partners, she needed to be honest with the blonde because omitting the information was how they lost five years together. She was not about to make the same mistake again.

"Emma, why don't we head to Granny's for lunch and we can discuss my trip there. Come on, let's not have our moment ruined by the obligations of work." They smiled at each other and the blonde took her hand interlaced them and guided her out the back door towards the GLK.

"Should I drive?" the blonde smiled back. "Not a chance, Ms. Nolan. I don't think you could handle driving such a luxurious piece of machinery in your life."

Emma laughed and spanned Regina to face her then pressed her body into the slim frame. She ran her left hand through smooth, dark hair and admired the touch of sunshine tinting it auburn and leaned in to kiss her just beneath her ear and whispered, "Ms. Mills, I think you would agree my hands have handled much finer and regal things."

As she spoke, she ran her right hand smoothly down to curved hips, "I would say my hands have expertly driven much exquisite pieces to a maddening speed with satisfaction." Regina smiled into their kiss, "Mmmm, maddening perhaps expertly is left open to interpretation and satisfactory is debatable….Depending on levels of satisfaction."

She laughed and playfully swatted the blonde away, while removing her car keys and walked away leaving her slightly deflated. "Shall we?" She climbed into the driver seat and Emma jumped into the passenger side and whined, "Seriously? Okay, on a scale of one to ten. Where do I stand? I'll admit, I am a little rusty and out of practice. God, I forgot how demanding you were in bed." Regina never answered the blonde and just giggled and smiled at her. She let the blonde ramble on and on, while they drove to Granny's. Only glancing and playfully eyeing the blonde.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Don't own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time. Just the story line. Sorry for the delay, will have the next chapter posted soon.

They were seated at Granny's enjoying their lunch, Emma had a bacon cheese burger with a side salad and Regina enjoyed a naked burger with a kale salad. As the older woman took a sip of water and wiped her lips, she thought to herself it was time to tell the blonde about her assignment. "Emma, I have to tell you something about my upcoming trip. I was specifically requested to join the team and the way task forces normally run is anywhere to a couple of weeks to months or even years depending on investigative progress."

Emma felt her heart drop at the mention of months and then years. "I don't like the sound of months or years. But I understand this is your job and we can work through this. Henry and I can move to Boston and rent out an apartment, while you work there. I just don't want to miss any more time apart from you."

Regina smiled and reached across the table to hold the blonde's hands, "Thank you for supporting me, but maybe I should assess the situation first and get back to you about time frame. And actually, I still own the apartment in Boston. It will have to be cleaned, but that shouldn't be a problem."

The two women were engaged in conversation and didn't notice Cora and Henry walk into the restaurant. They approached the seated couple, "Mi hija, Emma what a pleasant surprise." Henry was the first to greet them, as Cora moved to Henry's side "Yes, darling what a pleasant surprise. I heard you will be heading to Boston to help Andy on some sort of task force." Upon hearing those words, Emma removed her hands from the brunette's hold and slouched back into her seat. "Mother, how do you know about my upcoming work in Boston? News certainly travels fast between Boston and Storybrooke."

Cora motioned to Henry for them to join them and as Henry took a seat next to his daughter it left Cora to sit next to Emma. "Well, darling. Andy called and asked if I could check the guest room she had shared with you. It appears she misplaced some earrings and thought she left them here. We got to talking and she mentioned her new assignment and her request for you to assist." Her daughter's eyes grew cold, narrowed and her smile weakened, she knew Cora Mills and this assignment was a play on both Andy and her mother. "Isn't it wonderful news, Emma? My daughter gets to go back into field work instead of being cooped up in that old house."

"Mother! Both daddy and you know perfectly well, that I don't mind my current job status and I have participated on cases outside of Storybrooke." Henry leaned into his daughter, placing his hand on her arm, "Mi hija, I don't think your mother meant anything harmful. Cora, please."

As the Mills clan talked, Emma felt deceived by Regina who had failed to mention to her about working with Andy. Is that what Regina was referring to Emma about not satisfying her…no, she tried to clear her mind of negative thoughts like that but could only imagine the red-head woman holding the brunette and kissing her. Without thinking, the blonde slammed her hands on the table and that silenced the Mills. "Emma, are you alright? Darling, I am sorry you had to find out from my mother about Andy. I was going to tell you, mother just beat me to it."

Henry understood the issue now, the blonde didn't know anything about Andy until Cora mentioned it and this was the main reason his daughter was upset with his wife. "Mi hija, we are so sorry. We didn't know Emma wasn't aware about your trip to Boston."

Regina loved her parents, but sometimes they didn't help her situation. "Daddy, we had just started the conversation about Boston and I had yet to mention Andy to Emma. But thank you, mother." Cora stood up, "Regina, I will not tolerate your tone to me in such a disrespectful manner. Henry I blame you for disrespectful manners." The older man stood and took his wife's hand, "Let's go Cora, I think we have done enough damage. Let's let Regina discuss this with Emma." Cora smiled a victorious smile at both young women sporting frowns on their faces, "Have a wonderful day, ladies."

Emma sighed deeply and closed her eyes, "Were you really going to tell me about Andy? Or were you going to go jump in her bed and compare levels of satisfaction? God, I am such an idiot." The blonde was fuming, her anger couldn't let her see straight. She felt deceived and hurt, why couldn't the brunette be honest with her.

"Emma, don't. Please don't. I was going to tell you everything but was trying to figure out how to tell you. You've become this jealous person, I don't recognize. But of course, we've both have changed. What hasn't changed is the way I feel about you. I love you and that hasn't changed. Please trust me."

The blonde was standing and was getting ready to leave her there at the diner, when Regina reached up and took her hands. She stared into green eyes, hoping to find the young woman she loved so much. "Okay, I trust you. I am sorry for being such an idiot. I love you and trust you'll go to Boston and remain faithful."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note: Don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters. Just this story plot, getting close to ending this story.**_

Three weeks later:

Regina found herself in deep thought as she stared out the huge windows of the conference room at the Department of Justice building. She had barely touched her salad and as an afternoon storm passed her thoughts were on a certain blonde in Maine.

The conference table was full of documents, while the walls were lined with white and blue boxes full of documents and photographs. There were four FBI agents assigned to the team, two criminal intelligence officers and two other attorneys along with Andy as the lead attorney assisting on the investigation.

The three other agents were colleagues of Regina from the Boston office, Special Agent Robin Hood; Special Agent John Little; and Special Agent Jack Stalk all were mid-career agents and had established themselves within the agency.

The two intelligence officers were Marian Hart and Liam Osteen both from the FBI Boston Office too. The other two attorneys were Emily Hall and Kate Watson both junior attorneys with the Department of Justice with little experience.

As everyone talked among themselves bout different things they were finding in documents and finishing up their lunches, Andy looked over to Regina who sat silently, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. It's just that it's been three weeks since I left home and there is a small army here trying to figure this case out and we've made little movement to finding our true subject."

Andy reached over to her and slightly squeezed her hand, "You are right, maybe we all need to set everything aside and just have a night of fun without thinking about the case and come back on Monday morning."

She stood up and walked to the front of the conference table, "Everyone, let's figure out a place to dine for tonight after all it is Friday night and let's enjoy each other's company, some food and drinks and then come back fresh on Monday morning."

SA Little gladly closed his file and gathered up his notes, SA Hood looked over to Marian and smiled politely as he did the same. Jack, Liam, Emily and Kate were all on their cell phones doing research on the best spot in Boston to eat, drink and maybe even dance.

Andy walked over to Regina, "There, I think we all need some time together to enjoy each other's company and get to know ourselves better. After all, teams work best when they know each other intimately."

The red head woman dressed in a midnight blue pencil skirt and silk, cream colored blouse with cognac colored heels looked down at the brunette still seated, "I am not sure if I am in the mood to go out for drinks. I also have my nightly Skype chat with Henry and Emma. I will not be missing our chat and I did promise Emma, we would discuss living arrangements after three weeks." The red head, smiled tightly, "I am not suggesting you miss your evening chat, just simply some time with the team."

At the end, Regina relented to the evening out with the team and regretted getting ready prior to the chat with Henry and Emma. As she crossed the room adjusting her earring, the laptop alerted her to an incoming call. "Hello, sweet heart." She called out to her young son, "Hi, Mommy. You look pretty today."

Henry was sitting on Emma's lap as the younger woman took in the appearance of the other. "Yes, Regina. You are looking quite stunning this evening, going out?" The brunette cleared her throat, "Yes, the team is meeting at O'Brian's for dinner and drinks. It's merely a gathering to get to know ourselves a little better, we seem to be having difficulties with this case."

The blonde frowned a little, as their son told his other mother of his daily activities and how he thought Grace was the pretties' girl ever. Henry provided a full account of his meals for the day and assure his mother no stomach aches were to be reported, but did ask for permission to have some popcorn during their movie time. After he felt satisfied with their conversation, he left his two mothers to speak in private.

"Okay, Emma. Say what you need to say." The younger woman decided this wasn't the best time to argue about a team dinner, "I don't have anything to say, figure out 'who' done it?"

Regina was surprised, she was expecting a jealous tantrum from the other woman that didn't come. "Actually, no…he left a lot of tracks but none that point to any evidentiary value. In fact, it looks like this is going to be a lengthier task. What do you think about spending a few days or maybe a week or so in Boston? We can find a few places for Henry to continue his daily interactions with other children either through a daycare or educational center here."

"That sounds like a great idea, I did talk to my parents who assured me it wasn't a problem to have Henry spend some time with them. I've missed you a lot and don't want to miss any more time away from you. All my work projects are caught up for the exception of one, which I can work on while I am there. I will send you a text later or call early tomorrow. Alright, I should let you go. So you can get to your team dinner. Love you." She blew a kiss at the brunette, who smiled widely and in turn did the same.

Later that night at O'Brian's:

The team had gathered up around a table that was adjacent to one side of the bar and they were all talking among small groups. Andy stepped up to the bar and placed a round of drink orders for everyone then returned to the table.

She appeared relaxed with her hair pinned up, a blush pink silk blouse and skinny stone wash-blue jeans. She had decided not to overwhelm Regina with her presence and chose to sit between the FBI and new attorneys. She leaned forward and took a hold of her glass of red blend wine. As the waiter sat drinks around them, looked over to SA Hood.

"Robin, tell us something interesting or something few people know about you." He had a small grinned on his unshaved face, "Well, I am related to GEN John Bell Hood, who was a confederate soldier in the Civil War."

"That's pretty interesting, I somehow thought you were going to say you were named after the fairytale character Robin Hood."

The man laughed, "Actually, I am not but my father did have somewhat of a sense of humor and thought it would build character. Unfortunately, there were a lot of school fights, which my mother was adamant about him attending and he found out it wasn't too funny to be named "Robin". I was going into middle school, when he started calling me Robbie, which has stuck for the most part."

Everyone at the table was laughing with him, he scooted his seat forward and looked to SA Little. "Well, I think John has a better story. Go on, tell them!"

The burly man hunched over and grinned at Robin and Jack as if the three shared a huge secret that was about to be truly revealing.

"Well, as a young teen I was part of a ballet company out of New York. My mother thought, I would eventually stick with ballet; but there was something about puberty that completely changed my body structure and well, can you honestly see me tights!"

Emily, Marian, and Kate all stared at each other and busted out laughing. "We are sorry, the image of you in tights with that scruffy thing you call a beard on your face is too comical."

"Alright, Emily what about you?" Andy looked over at the blonde girl who appeared to be in her early thirties.

"She looked away and then to the team, I really don't have anything interesting. Oh, I don't own a television." Everyone at the table was surprised at the revelation. "That's impossible." Robin challenged, "How do you keep up with the latest news?"

Kate grinned, "It's called Reading or listening, Robbie." Jack took a drink from his beer, "I am with Robin. You don't watch television shows or movies then?"

Marian with a known smile, "I will bet my next drink on that she still watches tv shows and movies." Andy looked among the team, they were starting to get along. "Alright, I will take the bets and the losing side buys drinks for the other." Robin, Jack, John and Kate all bet that she didn't currently watch any tv shows or movies on a television screen."

Regina, Liam, and Marian bet that she did watch tv shows and movies even caught the news. Andy took note of the team, then Marian gave an explanation to her team's thoughts, "She didn't say she never watched any television shows or movies. She said she doesn't own a picture box or television. We are betting she is an online tv show, movie, news watcher via her computer or tablet."

Emily smiled, "You are right, Marian. Kate really we were roommates for what like three years? You should've gotten this correct." Kate sighed, "Honestly, Em. I never paid attention I always assumed you didn't watch television, you were always so engrossed in your studies."

Andy smiled at the arguing women, "Okay, Kate. What about you?" The blue eyed and red head girl smiled, "I have nothing, now everyone knows Em and I were roommates. Oh, my parents own a farm and every harvest, I try to make it out to help." She smiled widely and threw her napkin at Emily.

Liam was the next to cough up, "I will take the liberty of revealing my thing now. I was in the military served eight years a military intelligence analyst." Andy looked to the group trying to gauge everyone, "Marian, I would say it is your turn."

The young woman was thoughtful for a while, as Andy studied Regina's face. "Well, my ex wrote me into her book it's a series of books, actually. The book is Task Force 7 and she actually used my real name."

Kate was curious and asked, "Must have been some sort of big shot romance, if you don't mind us asking, what's your ex's name and are you two still in talking terms?"

Marian laughed lightly and answered the curious red head, "Her name is Emma Nolan."

Regina nearly choked on her drink as all eyes were now on her and Robin got up to grab a bar towel.

"Regina, are you alright?" Andy asked curiously and lightly rubbed the brunette's back. "I am sorry, did you say Emma Nolan?" There was silence as everyone looked to the pair, Andy trying to defuse the situation simply pursued her lips. "I believe there are some drinks owed here by the losing team. Liam, will you please ensure all drinks are paid for."

"Yes I did say Emma Nolan." Regina shook her head, "I am sorry, did you say ex-girlfriend? How long were you two together?"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I hardly know you to be sharing an important part of my life."

Marian stood ready to leave, as Regina pulled her cellular phone and showed the other woman a photograph of the blonde and their son. "That's my Emma. How do you know her?"


	23. Chapter 23

As Marian took her cell phone to see the image captured, she looked back and confirmed they were both speaking of the same blonde woman. "How?"

Regina cleared her throat, feeling as if she couldn't get any words to formulate and come out correctly. "Emma and I have a history, we've known each other since our university years. We dated and well….we share a son, well actually she's Henry's birth mother and I am his adoptive mother. It's a fairly long story and I don't think this place is the most fitting to discuss. You must have meet Emma in New York?"

"Yes, we were together for about two years and I actually asked for a transfer to Boston in hopes to reconnect with her." She laughed lightly and shook her head in disbelieve, "She recently decided to move back to her childhood home in Maine. Well, you must know that given the photograph. She had mentioned Boston in the past and I needed a change of scenery. She's a really great writer, I take it you didn't know about the books?"

The brunette was still trying to make sense of what was going on, "No, she never mentioned anything about writing only scouting for writers. Although, it doesn't surprise me it was her dream to become a writer. Emma and I agreed to someday discuss our past relationships and perhaps it's the reason I was surprised, I never thought I would meet my girlfriend's ex so soon." She wasn't sure why she called Emma her girlfriend, since she was the one that didn't want to label their relationship; but she needed the other woman to understand Emma belonged to her.

Marian smiled and looked to her hands for answers, clearly she wasn't going to find in them, "Well, it is pleasantly surprising to me to find out details about Emma's life that she never shared before with me. Especially a son and a long term relationship that seems was serious at one time."

"It is serious, we actually live together in Maine and she is there now caring for our son." Regina held a tight smile as she ran her fingers through her hair and then pinned them down to her thighs. "It's been an interesting night, I will see you at work and do pick up Emma's book Task Force 7. I think you'll find the Task Force 7: Archangel especially fascinating. Good bye, Regina."

Andy stood by the bar with Robin, as they made small talk she kept an eye on Regina trying to figure out the right moment to approach her. She watched Marian stand and decided it was best to leave the brunette woman with her thoughts for a while. As Marian walked by, Robin excused himself and followed the young woman out and she could see them standing just outside of the pub, as Robin lit a cigarette for Marian.

As she stood there sipping on her glass of red wine, Regina approached her. "Did you know about Marian and Emma?" Andy shook her head, "No, of course not. I had no clue. Marian is new and had the least workload that is the main reason she is on the investigative team."

"Alright" she sighed and combed her hair lightly, "I will see you, Monday? I want to get in early, since Emma will be calling me tomorrow morning. Have a good night." The red head leaned in and hugged her, "Good night, Regina. I promise I didn't know about Marian and Emma being in a relationship. If you need to talk, I am always here. We were friends prior to our relationship and hope to keep you as a friend."

A weak smile was displayed for Andy, "Of course, I believe you. Don't worry, besides I did know Emma had other relationships prior to coming back home and I had one too up until recently. This isn't going to break us and if I need someone to talk to then, I will call you." With that Andy released the brunette, who turned and left.

Regina glanced over to Robin and Marian, who were engaged in conversation and were still standing out there. She pulled out her smartphone and started a search for Task Force 7: Archangel and a local bookstore that would be open at that time. Lucky for her, Barnes and Noble was still open.

When she arrived at the bookstore, she quickly made her way to the fiction section of the store and looking at the book shelves in search of the author's last name of Nolan. Nothing, when she had searched for the book's title the store's website stated it was in stock.

"Excuse me, I was trying to find the book by the author Emma Nolan and the book title is Task Force 7: Archangel." The young man at the counter, typed out the information and looked up, "We have the book but it is by an Emma Swan. I know of these books, but wasn't sure if we had any in stock they are popular books." They walked over to the bookshelves and reached down to point out the series. "Looks like that is the only copy left that's number three and four. Have you read the first and second novels? The author is expected to release a fifth book late winter." She shook her head, "No, I have never read any of these books."

"Did you still want the Task Force 7: Archangel it's the fourth book. You'll be reading them out of order." Regina had the book in her hands and had turned to look for a picture of the author, but nothing.

"Yes, I will take three and four. Don't books normally come with a photograph of the author and some details about them?" The boy smiled widely, "Yeah, but I have never seen a photograph or a book signing with this particular author. I believe the series has been sold to Paramount for a movie, but no appearance by the author. The first installment will be out in February of next year, I only know this because my sister is a huge fan of the books." "Thank you for your assistance."

She paid for the books and made her way to the apartment she was now calling home, as she read the book, she realized the blonde used her grandmother's maiden name "Swan".

The book was about an intelligence unit comprised of seven individuals, who covertly worked as a team to make things happen around the world, they gathered intelligence and investigate high profile countries that often cause the United States grief in some way or form rather economically or in power struggles.

She quickly scan book three, found Em Swan was a professor at Northeastern University and was happily married to Rachel Salas, Hispanic, brunette that was a Special Agent assigned to the intelligence unit. Salas was close in description to Regina even in mannerism it almost sounded like her. They had a white picket fence house and seemed to share a normal life together with social gatherings and friends. However, as she started to scan book four it is revealed that Em had been having an affair with Marian Hart, who was a co-worker of Salas and a member of the team. This book seemed to have several flash backs, to Hart and Em meeting in the military while they were both stationed at West Point, NY. In this particular book, it is revealed the marriage to Salas was part of a scheme to get Rachel to sign over an inheritance that had at one time belong to Hart's family. As she continues to read, the marriage to Racheal was all an elaborate plan to steal her fortune and Em has been living a second life with Marian and their plans to have Rachel unknowingly sign over her fortune to them is left to be seen. Book four ends with Rachel's mother death and a box she left behind that identifies Hart's father was Salas step-father, who had never legally acknowledged Hart and a photograph of a younger Hart and Em both women embraced in each other's arms and the blonde girl leaning kissing the other girl.

Regina didn't know what to think of the book, it made her question her own relationship with Emma. She wasn't sure if the blonde was merely using her to get her home, Henry, and possibly any monetary fund's left to her by George. She frowned, could Emma really be so dark and sinister. She felt she no longer knew Emma Nolan, they had missed five years of each other's lives and not once did the blonde mention anything about getting published or one of them becoming a movie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: (Sorry for the delay, finally finished my masters! Just in time for Christmas!)

The smell of coffee floated through the small apartment, the sound of cars and busy people walking outside bleed through the cracked window. Regina stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, she slipped into a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeve blouse. She walked mindlessly to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

She had five missed calls and two messages from Emma that morning, after she had quickly scanned through the two books it had been early Saturday morning and she had momentarily closed her eyes to rest them but had fallen asleep. She woke up with the sound of her phone going off, but had ignored Emma's first call at 0740. She didn't have the energy to speak to the younger woman and needed time to figure out if she would be confronting her about her writing or if she would wait and allow for things to unfold on their own.

In Storybrooke, Emma paced the study then the kitchen floor with Henry following her around the house. "Is mommy okay, Emma? Why can't I visit her too?" She looked down to her son, as she carried bags to the door that lead to the garage. "Henry, your mom is okay. She is just busy working in Boston, but buddy it may be a couple of weeks or months before she gets to come back home. She is helping catch a bad guy. But she misses us so much that I am going to visit her and get some of our stuff to her place there. Then, I will come back home and take you up there. Is that okay?"

Henry nodded in understanding, he tugged along a blue blanket he would only parade around with him when he was feeling insecure. "Come on, Henry. Let's get your stuff in the car. Are you excited about spending some days with your grandparents?"

Emma drove him to her parent's home, "Good morning, mom and dad." She reached out to hug her parents with Henry on her hip, her mother took him out of her arms while her father reached for his bag. "Are you heading out now? Breakfast?"

She shook her head no, "I want to get on the road as soon as I can. I am starting to worry, I haven't heard from Regina and it's not like her." Both parents looked surprised as they looked at each other puzzled. "Do you think we should call Henry or Cora? Maybe they can call Andy." Emma slouched her shoulders, "I don't want to alarm them. If I can't find her at the apartment then I'll call Henry myself." She was dreading and fighting off thoughts that Regina could've reconciled with Andy, thus keeping her from answering the phone.

She kissed Henry then gave her parents all a big hug and she headed back to her car. Sliding on her aviator sunglasses, she reaches for her cell phone one more time. The phone rings and then it goes to voicemail once again. "Regina, I am starting to worry." She sighs a deep sigh, before she continues. "Look if you are back with Andy, just tell me. I am driving there now and would prefer not to walk into something that I am not prepared to handle. Yeah, okay then we'll talk later."

The brunette listened to the voicemails, the first calm with a good morning; the second a little agitated and the final one the blonde's voice sounded defeated. She would have to call her, there was no need to worry the younger woman. She took her phone and hit Emma's number, "Hello Emma, sorry about not answering earlier. I stayed up reading and fell asleep early this morning." She could hear the blonde relax, "Reading? I thought maybe you had too much to drink last night and…what were you reading? work related?"

"No, I didn't stay there too late. Actually, a co-worker recommended a book and her description of this book was so passionate that I became curious and went to Barnes and Noble." The woman on the other line, laughed. "A book, Barnes and Noble…and you stayed up late reading? You do understand most books can be purchased off iTunes. It seems strange for you. I thought, I was the book lover in the relationship."

"How far away are you? Once you get here, I would like to share this book with you...maybe you were the recruiter of this writer."

"Yeah, of course. I am about two hours away. I dropped Henry off with my parents early this morning, maybe we can Skype with him later tonight after we've spent some time together. I've missed you and I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and kiss you."

"I've missed you too. Have you had anything to eat? Are you stopping to get something if not then I'll make sure to have something ready."

"No, like I said I've missed you and just want to get to you."

"I heard your messages, are you afraid you'll find Andy here? I promise you, I am not with her. I love you, in spite of it all that's occurred."

They ended their call, while one drove and relaxed a bit more the other woman wrapped herself in a shawl and stood to look out the window of her Boston apartment. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, part of her wanted to scream while the other part wanted to hide underneath the covers.

She reached for her cell phone one more time and dialed a familiar number, "Kathryn, I need a favor and I know it is a short notice." She told Kathryn what she had learned about Emma and asked if she had heard anything. They discussed how strange it was, because surely the younger woman's parents would've mentioned Emma's successful writing career. Which only meant Emma had kept the secret from her family as well and none of what Regina had learned last night from Marian made sense to her. The secret of her writing career and movie deals only meant that the only truth being told was what she had learned from Marian and so far Emma had not been upfront with her. As she waited for the blonde to arrive and for Kathryn to email her some documents to sign; she tried to surmise an explanation for the secret. But came up short, as her computer notified her of the documents she had been waiting for. She went over to the computer and read them over then hit print. She signed the documents and then placed them into a manila envelope then placed it over the books. She still wasn't positive she would be confronting Emma about the books or Marian. As an investigator the element of surprised always provided a good visual and expressed more on individuals facially than leading them up to truth. So, she put aside her feelings for Emma and decided for once she would have to protect her own heart.

Regina didn't make any efforts to hide the books, she left them sitting on her desk with the manila envelope on top of them. If the blonde was really curious then she would look then they could both move on.

She sat at her chair in the living room and was going through some notes on the case, when the she heard the doorbell. Carefully setting her reading glasses down, she got up and smoothed down her blouse. When she opened the door, Emma nearly knocked her over with a great big hug and kiss. The brunette was stiff at first, but then gently melted into the blonde's arms. "God, have I missed you." Emma said as she ran her hands up and down the other woman's back. "I've missed you too, darling. Do you need some help with your luggage?"

Emma shook her head, "Nah, I have just this one bag with me. But I did bring some of Henry's stuff to start setting something up; since it doesn't sound like this case of yours is going to be over any time soon."

"Very well then, why don't you put your bag away in the master bedroom down the hall to the left and then let me help you bring his things up." They both smiled at each other, then the blonde jotted down the hallway to the master, as Regina grabbed her keys to the apartment and waited.

They walked in silence to Emma's car, the younger woman eyeing the other as they walked with the only sound of footsteps between them. As she opened her car's trunk, she looked over and asked "Is everything okay? You seem distant."

The brunette smiled, "I am sorry, I just have something on my mind. How rude of me, how was your trip from Maine?" Relaxing a little, they both gathered items from Emma's trunk and they headed back up to the apartment. "It was a good ride, I was lucky and didn't hit much traffic. But honestly, I am a little hungry. Is there a place to grab a salad or quick bite to eat around here?"

"Yes, of course. I am sorry, I got so engrossed with my notes from work that I forgot to throw something together for us to eat. There is a small bistro around the corner it offers a variety of foods."

They walked into the apartment and headed down to Henry's room, which still had a crib set up from prior visits. Prior to Emma running off, they had both selected the apartment which was later sold as condo apartments that Regina's mother insisted they purchase for her. The apartment was a small two bedroom apartment with a living room and kitchen. Regina used a small portion of the living room as her work area, where she had a small desk to the corner facing the windows.

"This place looks pretty much the same, since the last time I was here." Emma regarded as she walked back to the living room where she found the brunette with her pursue in hand ready to go. "Yes, not much has changed here and it is rarely used. Zelena used the apartment when she first started dating Adian. No worries, all the bed sheets have been washed and the place has been scrubbed down." She noted as she saw the blonde's face contort in discomfort. The brunette laughed and grabbed the younger woman's hand, "Let's go get something to eat. I am starting to develop an appetite for a green salad."

The blonde's face contorted even more, Regina laughed even more and the sound of her laughter brought a smile to the other woman's face. "I thought you had grown out of your juvenile eating habits?"

"I have! Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a salad every once and a while but to say I have developed a craving wouldn't be honest of me to say."

They walked into the tiny bistro side by side, both women were attentive to each other as they spoke that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. As they made their way to the line to order, Emma collided with someone's cold beverage and as both women looked to the owner that was no other than Marian.

Regina looked between both women, both with surprised expressions as Marian voiced "Emma! It's so good to see you. God, let me get you a towel….I am so sorry about the drink." The blonde stood stunned and soaked with the cold drink's remains dripping from her blouse and jacket. Her gazed followed Marian, while Regina took notice of Emma's shock expression.

When Marian returned with a towel and an employee of the bistro to clean up the mess on surrounding Emma. "Marian, what are you doing here?" the blonde inquired.

"Why don't you join us Marian?" Regina asked and Emma looked even more surprised at the question. "Emma has just arrived and we were going to get something to eat."

The blonde was still standing there shock wordless, "Emma, are you okay?" Marian asked.

"You two know each other?" was all she could come up with. "Yes, we are on the same investigative team." Marian replied. The color from Emma's face drained and she stumbled back. Regina grabbed Emma by the elbow, "Are you okay?" she asked as she moved her to a nearby table.

"Yeah…yeah, I…just…need a minute."

"Why don't you catch up with Marian and I'll go up and order us some food." The brunette was truly concerned, but also wanted to watch the interaction between the two women from a distance. She was curious to see if the blonde would show any emotional attachment to the other women.

Marian was sitting across from the blonde and was holding a pale hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred from the New York office here. I was going to call you, but I have been busy with work. Why didn't you tell me about your son? We lived together for nearly two years. We had a good relationship, I still don't understand why the break up." Marian shifted in her seat leaning in closer, "I told Regina about the books last night."

Emma's eyes went wide and now things started to make sense. "Why? That wasn't your truth to be told, it was mine."

Regina walked up to the two women and looking directly at Marian's hand on the blondes "I guess, you two are getting re-aquatinted?"

Emma shifted her hand away from Marian's grasp, "Yeah, you could say that. Marian if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Regina privately and we can always talk at a later time."

Marian stood up feeling a little offended by Emma's tone, "Of course, I will call you at a later time and perhaps we can have coffee or dinner while you are in town. That's if Regina will allow you."

"Marian, it was nice seeing you today and Emma is free to do whatever she wants to. I have never stood in Emma's way of happiness, right darling?"

There was an indifference in the brunette's tone and a little coldness that made the blonde shiver.

Regina Mills had made her mind up and she wasn't about to get her heart broken again.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Note: As always, I don't own the characters of OUAT. Just this story line. Merry Christmas!_**

Chapter 25:

They watched Marian walk over to the counter and grab her to go bag, the blonde's smile was tight as she made sure the dark haired woman walked out of the bistro before turning her attention back on Regina.

While Emma had kept a close eye on Marian, the brunette sat and observed the blonde who still had not turned to look at her since the dark haired woman had walked away.

"So, care to reveal somethings from your past?" Regina asked and startled the blonde sitting across from her. "What did she tell you?"

The brunette's eye brow raised, "what do you want to tell me is what matters?" As the older woman crossed her arms, she leaned back into her seat and waited for the blonde to respond. However, they were interrupted by the server. "A mixed green salad and a cheese burger with a side salad."

Emma started to say something, but was interrupted "Eat while your food is warm." They ate in silence with Regina gazing outside the window and the blonde studying the woman sitting in front of her. "It's not what you think, the thing with Marian. She was my roommate after Killian and Jefferson married and moved out."

"That's not how Marian tells the story." The brunette rebutted the blonde's statement.

"Well, I made a mistake and became friendly with Marian. I met her, while I was conducting research for my first book and we became friends. After Killian and Jeff married, she quickly offered to help me with the rent by moving into the apartment with me. We were friends, at least I thought so. I had been in the middle of writing my books when I felt the books needed a twist to them and with the guilt I carried, I made myself to be the bad guy in the book and with Marian's permission used her experience as an analyst to continue the books. She signed her rights away under one condition that I use her real name in the story line. Honestly, I was grateful for her help with some of the analytical terms and for a while we worked well together. I wanted to share the rights to the third book with her, but she wouldn't have it."

"When you say friendly? What do you mean?" the brunette asked and closely observed Emma shift in her seat and her eyes shifted to the side, "I slept with her once." It came out as a whisper and she repeated it, but this time looked at the brunette. "It only happened once, I told her it was a mistake and then she became this obsessed person telling people we were dating that we were in a committed relationship, when we weren't." The blonde snickered a little, "I sat down with her and had a very serious conversation about how we both felt. I thought she understood that I didn't want anything serious with her and only saw her as a friend. But, when I had a date show up at the door to pick me up….well, let's just say she ruined a few potential relationships. But looking back none were going to work out, because I was still carrying my feelings for you around."

"Emma, I did a quick read of your books with Marian was a character and those books are a little sinister. She was a little too convincing last night about you two being in a relationship and was shocked to know that we had a son together."

The blonde snickered, "Seriously, Regina I would've never shared intimate details with her about us or our son. I told you, I was never in a serious relationship with anyone."

"Why haven't you told your parents about the books or movies? Or tell me about them, for that matter?"

"I don't know, as you mentioned the last book was a little dark and to be honest. I didn't want my personal life to change. I wanted to keep my job at the publishing house and I had planned on telling everyone, when we were in Maine but the time never seemed right. I also knew if I told you before we ever fixed things between us that you would always have doubts and think the book was the real deal. It's not how I feel or who I am those books are fiction."

The brunette let out an exhausted sigh, "Honestly, Emma. I am not sure what to believe anymore. If everything you are saying is true then why ask Marian to leave? Why not allow me to hear her side of the story? Or confirm that she is delusional."

"I didn't want her to cause a scene. Which if you want to talk to some people about her side of the story I will be more than willing to provide names. Killian, Jefferson, Sara was the woman that showed up at my apartment for a date and then there was Christine. Christine and I had gone on a couple of causal dates and Marian saw us at a local bar and poured a pitcher of beer on her. The bar owner had to call the cops, I had to smooth things over; so, she wouldn't lose her job."

"Emma if what you are saying is true, then Marian wouldn't be able to have a top secret clearance to work with the FBI."

"Regina, I am telling you the truth. I didn't want Marian to lose her job and so, I took the blame for the fight at the bar that is in police records in New York. Christine knows about Marian, lucky for me she didn't file any charges against Marian."

"Very well, then. I hope for your sakes you are telling me the truth. I am not willing to play games and I have endured enough from your five year absence. But I am not willing to have my heart broken by you again. May I see your cell phone?"

"Yeah, sure." Emma handed her cell phone to Regina, who took it in her hand then looked at the blonde, "Unlock it, Emma."

The brunette scrolled through the contacts list and found the name to a Christine Myers and a Sara Nichols and a few other contacts to women she was sure Emma had causally dated. "Are you planning on keeping all of these contacts to women that you've causally dated, while we are in a relationship?"

The blonde choked on her water, "No, of course not. Here let me delete them now, some are for work."

"You should keep the numbers to Christine and Sara, just in case. I will have to call a friend from New York and call in a favor to run Marian, Christine and your name for that police report. The FBI frowns upon utilizing the data bases for personal use. If the report is there as you've mentioned to me then we will move on and I will have a serious talk with Marian and her supervisor about her actions."

They left the bistro and walked back to the apartment in silence, the brunette lost in her thoughts where she wasn't entirely sure if the five year absence from one another had put too much distance to repair anything the could've had. Would there always be doubt in her mind.

The weekend was spent in a terrible silence, Regina worked on her notes and reports while Emma worked off her computer finishing up her next book. They weren't intimate at all, they slept in the same bed each staying to their respected side of the bed and the next morning they read through the local paper and had coffee.

Finally Sunday evening, Emma had enough of the silence and her pending judgment while Regina was used to silence and living with a child. Emma enjoyed communication and socializing, "Okay, I have had enough of your silence. I can't take this, the distance between us and I get you. You don't want to get emotionally invested in me, but I can't handle this. Don't say you want a relationship with me and then treat me like I don't exist."

"I am sorry, Emma. You have to understand, you are telling me one story and Marian told a completely different story." Regina had stood up from her chair and walked around Emma, "Here. I had Kathryn draw these legal documents up and as you can see they are signed."

She took the manila envelope into her hands and reviewed the documents, "You are giving me shared custody of Henry. You've signed over all of inheritance that my grandfather gave you to include the house?" She was frowning with creased brows as she looked over to the brunette.

"Yes, the inheritance was never mine to keep and Henry deserves to have you in his life."

The blonde was still frowning, "I feel like you are breaking up with me or divorcing me without notice."

Regina let out a small laugh with tears trickling down her face she stated, "I received an email from my friend the police captain in New York. There were no records with you, Marian or a Christine Myers on file."

A look of astonishment and sadness covered Emma's face, "I don't understand. There was a fight, let me get Christine on the phone and she might even know the bar owner."

"Stop, Emma. I am done with all of it. Official police reports don't just despair from their data bases. I really need to be alone and I know it isn't fair to ask you to go. So, I have packed a small bag and will be heading to a hotel nearby."

Emma was about to protest, "It's just for tonight, please give me some time. I have to go into work tomorrow and I don't know what our work schedule will be like, so don't wait up for me. I don't know if I am strong enough to be with you. You are full of surprises and am not sure if I can take anything else."

She saw the brunette retrieve to the master bedroom and a few minutes later come back out with a small garment bag. "Alright, then. I will be here, but I am not running from us. It's your decision and I will respect it whatever that decision is." The blonde stood there not willing to go down without a fight. She wasn't about to give up on her family, she was upset with herself for not dealing with Marian when she should've. She searched through her computer, her contact list was still there and found Marian's telephone number. "Emma, sweetheart. I've been waiting for your call."

"Cut it out, Marian. You know why I am calling." The blonde was livid and this time, there would be no compassion for Marian. "What do you want, Marian? I don't love you and don't want you in my life. What's your goal, ruin my personal relationship with Regina?"

"Now now, Emma. You know very well, what my end goal is and I think if you gave me some time we could come to a very good understanding. After all, I am not the jealous type."

Six blocks down from the apartment, Regina was checking into a Hilton chain hotel when Andy walked up to her. "Hey, I got your message."

The brunette turned into Andy with a weak smile leaned in to give her a hug, it was then that the brunette realized she was about to fall apart. Once she started crying into the redhead's shoulder, she couldn't seem to calm herself enough to stop. "What's wrong, Regina. Let's take a seat."

Andy pick up Regina's garment bag, while Regina took her hotel key from the attendee. With a light frown, the brunette allowed the other woman to wipe her tears "Andy, I am a mess."

"Darling, it will be okay. Whatever it is, I will help you through this." They sat at the hotel's small café and talked about Emma and Marian. The brunette told Andy about the elaborate story Emma had told her and about the New York non-existent police report.

While Regina felt her world was crumbling down, Andy felt as things were finally going her way of course with Marian's help and Emma's blunder in dealing poorly with her life choices.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT or characters, just this story line. Sorry for the delay, life has gotten in the way. I will have this story done by next month, bare with me.

26:

The silencing in the apartment was piercing, Emma sat curled up with her knees to her chin in the small apartment. She sat facing the window, listening to cars rush by with their lights brightening the living room creating shadows that danced across the walls as they passed by. Her mind raced as equally to the sounds vibrating off the street unto her living space.

On one end she couldn't figure out why there was no existence of a police record for Marian back in New York and then she couldn't understand the woman's obsession.

She wasn't sure what she would say to Regina, should she tell her she made contact with Marian or should she try to come up with a plan to prove her innocence.

And technically what was it that she was trying to prove? She couldn't even muster up an answer for that. She didn't have a great track record with her and in the past she ran from her problems. She was determined not to run this time and to resolve the issue with Marian once and for all. She had agreed to meet Marian tomorrow afternoon for lunch and until then she wouldn't know exactly what the end game was in all this mess.

Across town, the flutter of excitement filled Andy's being she was trying to keep her level of happiness to a minimum. The possibility of having another chance with Regina was looming and it was all brought forth by the hands of the very woman she had conceded defeat to. Her plans of having Regina near as part of her team had paid off, she didn't even have to lift a finger to get her back into her arms.

She sat in front of her computer, on the desk was a photograph she still had not removed from her desk of Regina and herself. She smiled to herself and said out loud, "We do make a great couple and she is sophisticated enough to dazzle my career."

With those words, she started typing away to the division chief of the FBI's security clearance section to inquire about Marian. After all, she had promised to check on Marian's background and since the FBI was required to complete a background check every six years and go through several medical evaluations then anything this crazy on Marian would be on record.

If Marian was indeed delusional then there would be something noted in her medical or evaluation files. She couldn't have some unstable woman working on her criminal case it would be challenged by the defense and could cause her a win. She wasn't about to take a chance of her career record for some crazy woman.

Back in her hotel room, Regina's heart was full of devastation and pain, she had let Emma back into her life only to have her world torn into bits again. She had been strong for Henry in the past, but right now all she wanted to do was drown her heart in a bottle of wine and try to forget Emma Nolan or Swan. She laughed at the thought of not meeting any of her obligations and just for once getting lost in the pain she had been holding for more than five years. The pain wasn't this latest issue with Emma, it was a combination of everything they had avoided and had not spoken of that was erupting within her now.

She had rushed and forgiven Emma for everything, wanting to move forward with their lives and not relieve the pain had obviously been a bad call on her part. She was mentally exhausted from all the recent emotional events.

The next day, Regina had found herself back at work with her teammates all digging through files. They had complied a list of leads and would be breaking up the team into two to start the long list of interviews that needed to be completed.

Andy walked up to the brunette, "how are you doing this morning?"

"About as well as I can be given the circumstances." She smiled weakly and flipped through some more files.

"I wanted to let you know, I received the file on Marian's background from the security office." She handed Regina a sealed envelope while she made sure the rest of the team was engrossed in their own files.

"Thank you." Andy sighed, "Unfortunately, there isn't anything in her past records to cause alarm. I am not saying Emma is lying about what happened. Only that Marian doesn't appear to have any record of mental illness or a record of stalking anyone in the past."

The brunette took a deep breath, "Well, I guess I may never know the truth. I will review the file and try to talk to Marian. I am going to be returning to my apartment tonight, I told Emma we would discuss this today. Regardless of what happens, Emma and I will always be tied to each other because of Henry."

"I understand. Oh, I did ask the FBI to conduct a preliminary review into Marian. I was vague about details and only told them that I had received a grievance of her stalking someone while she lived in New York. I didn't mention any names, but maybe if they start looking into her most recent background; they'll find something. After all the records I just gave you are from five years ago."

"Thank you, Andy. I really do appreciate your help with this. Can I at least buy you lunch?"

They had ordered their meals from a nearby Chinese restaurant, the brunette normally didn't indulge in Chinese food as she found it had too many calories that she didn't necessarily need.

They were sitting on the luxurious, leather sofa next to each other, Andy place her food container down. "I shouldn't have given you up so easily." She voiced as she placed her hand on Regina's knee. "We were good for each other and I know you feel some sort of love for me."

The brunette quickly wiped her mouth and turned to look at the woman next to her, "Oh, Andy. You've been good for me, all these years you've been a great friend and I do love you. It's just well a different kind of love. You don't know how privileged I have felt to have you in my life; but Emma has always been the one for me. I don't know if I am the one for her. My feelings for her have always been an abundance of emotions that can be compared to the great ocean. Peaceful at times, drowning, calming, and ragging at other moments. I can say there hasn't been anyone else in my life that has driven me into those different levels of emotion."

Andy was now holding the brunette's hand, "I understand it's always been different between us. Perhaps, the abundance of emotions you feel for her isn't a healthy balance for you. You might not feel for me what you feel for her; but I can offer you stability, commitment, honesty, peace, and love. I would never play with your heart. I've been at your side and we've shared good companionship. I dare say, I am not awful to look at. "

The brunette smiled and gripped the other woman's hand tighter, "No of course not, you are a very beautiful woman. You are successful and can have anyone. I am just not sure if I can give you what you want."

It was an uncalculated move on Andy's part, she herself had not expected to bring up anything emotional between the two. She had told herself to wait until the issue with Emma was resolved then make a play at the brunette's heart again. But to her the moment felt right, there was one thing she had never done before in front of the brunette and that was showing she too had a vulnerable side.

"Regina, please. You've known me for a long time and when have you not known me to not know what I truly want. All I am asking for is a chance if things don't work out with Emma. That's all." They both smiled towards each other it had indeed become a very intimate moment between the two women both with unshed tears.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters, just this story line. Here is another chapter as an apology. Plan to post the next one in a week.

Chapter 27:

The door to Andy's office had been left slightly opened, Emma had not meant to listen in to the conversation but when she heard Andy offer Regina "stability, commitment, honesty, peace, and love" it was her feet that would not carry her away from the door. She listened as much as she could until an intern or what she could assume was an intern due to their high school appearance appeared in the hall way.

She quickly walked away and tried to find Marian in the maze of the federal building, "May I help you? Ma'am you look a little lost." Speak of the devil, the blonde thought.

"I am more than lost, thanks to you. Sorry, I am late. I kind of got lost here, your directions weren't all that clear but somehow I am starting to think that you weren't trying to be helpful."

"On the contrary, all I have ever been to you is helpful. And now, I think you could be beneficial to me. Let's go down to the cafeteria and talk."

Emma had purchased a pasta dish and two waters for themselves, she wasn't hungry at all and didn't want to spend any more time with her than need be. "What about that bench over there?" Marian pointed to the outside and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want from me?" the blonde asked tensing up the minute they sat down.

"I want you to come out." She told her, while she crossed her legs and easily brought the fork to her mouth.

Emma laughed and shook her head, "Well, I guess you missed my coming out party. Because I came out a long time ago. I've never been in the closet, my family and friends know who I am since I was a very young child."

Calmly, the other woman shook her head while her crossed leg bounced ever so often towards Emma's leg. "No, darling. I want you to reveal yourself to your fans. I want you to say I was your inspiration and say that we are together as in a loving couple. We'll stay together until I get my book off the ground and maybe then I'll release you."

The blonde hissed and tried to keep her voice a low level, "Are you insane? I am not going to do that, I am with Regina. What makes you think I would just dump her for you, you're crazy!"

Emma made to get up and leave, when Marian pulled her back down. "Here is the thing, Emma. If you don't do as I ask. Then Regina will lose her career and get some jail time. See the technical weaknesses in her home network created a cyber-vulnerability every time she accessed her FBI account from home it allowed me to find a path into different files that her level of security could access. I was able to crack her account and use it to abolish some of my bad records and created a leak to a criminal organization that will provide some key details about some informants from their group working with us. It all traces back to Regina, she would be on the line for it. "

The blonde's face drained of color, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't get it, Marian. Why me? Why don't I just let you have the rights to the books, I can do that for you. I can go to the publisher and tell them you are Emma Swan then you can come out, take all the royalties of the movies and whatever comes from the books from now on. I have some money stashed away from the books you can have it too."

"It's really isn't about money or the books, Emma."

"Then what is it about, Marian. Because from where I am, you either want the fame and fortune from the books and movies to come or you are just plain crazy."

"Emma….Emma, see that is the kind of attitude that got you into this whole mess. You used me, made me feel like we were friends, close friends then you slept with me then you discarded me like I was some piece of trash. Bringing your trashy girlfriends over to our apartment without taking into account my feelings. But then, you stood up for me and took care of me. I know you truly do love me, you are just confused right now."

The blonde closed her eyes took a deep breath, should she plead with Marian and why had she not recorded this conversation. "Marian, for the last time. I am not in love with you. We were friends, yes. I never meant to hurt you or reject you. I myself was in an emotional stage that didn't warn for any type of emotional relationship."

"Enough, Emma. You have until tonight to figure out what you'll do. If I don't hear back from you then I will release the files under her name and she can kiss her career good-bye. But before you go, just know that if I were to release these files not only will her career be ruined but her life will be in danger too. All those criminals she put in jail would be set free due to the lack of credibility after releasing those records. Ask Regina how she got the scar on her upper lip."

With that Marian, got up and walked away.

It was nearly two o'clock, she had sat there thinking about everything Marian had revealed and if there would be any chance of this whole situation ending well.

She was staring off to the distance and didn't notice, Regina approaching her. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

She turned to look up at the brunette, who had a bottle water in hand. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I came by earlier and needed some fresh air. How are you doing?"

"I had Chinese food earlier and well the sodium in their meal had me running for the need of water. Did you come by to see me? Is it Henry?"

"No, Henry is fine. I spoke to him earlier this morning, mom was taking him to the park and dad was going to try to teach him how to pass a soccer ball."

"Oh, I see. I haven't had a chance to talk to him. I was busy with work this morning and lunch was well lunch."

"Yeah, I bet. I actually accidently found Andy's office earlier, as she confessed her undying love to you. She is a piece of work, she couldn't respect that you are in a current relationship before pouncing all over you. "

"Can we not have this discussion here? I will be heading to the apartment tonight and we can talk then."

"Actually, we should talk about it now. It's not like I am making a scene or anything there isn't anyone around." The brunette looked around and it was an empty patio with a smoker or two at the distance.

"Alright, if you want to discuss it here I can spare a couple of minutes but then I have to get back to work. I had Marian's security background checked and there wasn't anything there. No mental, medical or professional slip ups. She has a clean record. Andy did ask for a re-look into her records and her work in New York. But that will be a couple of months work."

Of course she has a clean record.

"Right, of course." Emma stood up from the bench, she was now at eye level with her, "Regina, last night and today I thought a lot about us and our relationship. We are two different individuals, I am not the same Emma from college and you aren't the same person from college either. I mean, I don't even know what this scar is from." She was brushing the brunette's upper lip with her thumb, where there was an indentation to the scar.

"Tell me about this scar, Regina. How did you get it?" The brunette had her hand over the young woman's hand. They were interrupted by Andy, "She was interviewing a serial rapist and she looked down to her notes for a split second when he lounged at her with the pen she had been taking notes with and assaulted her. The police officer on duty, should've been watching them but he had stepped out for coffee. Robin and I had walked into the observation room and immediately made a dash to help her. But he had beaten her pretty severely and had started to unclothe her. She spent two weeks at the hospital. Her family and I were by her side, that's when we developed a friendship."

Emma had not broken eye contact with the brunette in front of her, the anguish and pain was visible in her eyes. She couldn't relate completely to what Regina had gone through, it was different. In her situation, she had blacked out completely and didn't recall the details. Only felt the aftermath of the rape and bruising of her body; but Regina had been beaten and possibly raped. Andy hadn't elaborated into those details, but she could see the anguish in the eyes of the woman standing in front of her. She had to protect her.

"The truth of the matter is Emma while you were gone, Regina had a difficult time and I was there for her, while you were off taking pleasure with different women as it may seem."

"Andy, can you give us some privacy." Her voice barely audible with emotional turmoil, tears still running down her face and she knowingly knew she wouldn't be returning to work that day.

Emma stood still, her hand still caressing the face it cradled with red lipstick now slightly smeared by her thumb. Her eyes glassed over with tears threatening to pour any minute, "Regina, is that true. What she is saying, you were hurt and no one bothered to tell me."

"Emma, please let's not have this discussion here. Let's go home and discuss everything. Please."

She stood there taking the appearance in of the woman she loved before her, she looked over her shoulder and there stood Andy with a fierce face ready to attack her; so it would appear.

Let her go now or prolong the pain.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. Just this story line, I hope everyone has enjoyed it and I apologize for the grammar errors.

Chapter 28:

The sound of her cell phone kept going off, if it wasn't ringing then there was a notification of a text message. She had stepped into the bathroom in her apartment as she made to wash her hands, she eyed her appearance on the mirror and laughed if her mother could see her now. Her mascara was streaked on her face, her lipstick was smeared where Emma had caressed her scar, her eyes a little cloudy now from the alcohol and hair a bit of a mess. She laughed again at herself, "Look at you, undesired by the only woman you've loved. You fool, she played with your heart once again."

She made her way out of the bathroom and back to the living room, she heard a slight knock and that voice, the voice she wanted to hate so much. "Regina, please let me in. We need to be adults about this whole thing…for Henry's sake." Silence. "I..umm, I…I need to get my things. I am moving to a hotel, but once you've calmed down then maybe we can talk. After all we need to settle things between us for Henry's sake."

Her words were slurred, she had not consumed this much alcohol in a very long time, possible not even since her college years. "Emmma Noolan or Ssswan, you go to hell. I want nothing to do with you anymore and I can't stand to talk to you about Henry right now."

She stumbled and swayed a little, "You can find your things outside! Maybe Marian can help you pick them off the ground!"

On the other side of the door, the blonde knew the drunken state of the woman on the other side wasn't playing around. She quickly took two to three stairs down, knowing her clothes would be flying out the window any minute.

While the brunette made her way to the bedroom and grabbed Emma's bag, then went to the living room window and opened it and one by one she threw articles of clothing that belonged to the blonde.

As she was done throwing the contents of the bag, she could see the blonde picking things up and fighting with a man who was gathering some of her clothes up for himself. She laughed and took another drink of her red wine, then threw the duffle bag out and closed the window.

She stumbled over to a chair, spilling wine on the carpet it had been the second bottle of wine she had opened up since arriving home with her heart shattered.

The events of the afternoon, played in her head over and over again. Emma broke up with her, left her for Marian, she left her when she found out how broken and weak she really was.

Emma gathered her things up and fought off an elderly man for some of her clothes, she knew the woman discarding her things through the window must have been full of hatred for her now.

Everything had happened so quickly one minute she was listening to the things she had missed then the next minute she was breaking up with her for own safety even though the brunette didn't know that at the time.

Just listening to the story Andy had painted in her mind, gave her no peace and uneasy feeling of never wanting Regina to feel that kind of physical or mental pain ever again. She had to protect her from those she put in jail. Maybe one day, the brunette would learn the truth and they could remain friends.

She didn't even have to notify Marian, shortly after seeing Regina run out of the courtyard, she made a move to run after her, but was stopped by Andy. "Let her go and this time stay away!"

With that Andy turned to run after Regina, who had already disappeared from sight. Then a text notification appeared on her phone from Marian, only reading congratulations on making the right decision.

Andy had caught up to the brunette, "Regina, darling wait." As she spun the brunette to face her, she could only recognize anger in those brown eyes. Tears ran down her face, but the redhead wasn't sure if those tears were out of anger or sadness.

"Don't Andy, I asked you to leave us. You had no right to tell my story to Emma, that was for me to tell not you. Please just leave me alone and I will be taking some time off; don't expect me to help on the task force."

Andy walked back to her office, she knew Regina would calm down and would give her another opportunity at some point. She did need to resolve the issue with Marian, if the woman was responsible for making Emma break up with the brunette then she needed to know what card she was holding to make Emma do such a thing. She couldn't buy into the play that Emma put on about Marian. She had witnessed all three woman and possibly her attorney skills had given her a hand at reading people.

"Good afternoon, this is the Assistant US Attorney from….yes, I need to be connected to head of the internal background section for the FBI." Several minutes later and she was connected, "Mr. Donaldson, I have had some rather interesting information on Ms. Marian Hart, an employee for the FBI. I have reason to believe she is somehow blackmailing a Ms. Emma Nolan, who is connected to another FBI employee….yes, I know it is a serious accusation…the other employee is Ms. Regina Mills. I also, have another favor to ask is there a way to do a check on Ms. Nolan? How long will this take? Months?...I understand, thank you."

Andy turned to look at the photo of Regina and herself, a slight smile curled on her lips as she admired the photo.

Across town, Emma had contacted her parents and informed them that things just weren't working out with Regina and that they had broken up. She listened to her mother then her father came on line, "Kiddo, what are you thinking. Just a few weeks ago you were trying to figure out how to win the girl back."

Emma sighed with silent tears escaping her eyes, "Yeah, dad I know. Look, give Henry a kiss for me. I have to call Regina's dad….yeah, I know but it's the right thing to do. I had made a promise that I couldn't keep and I…well, need to explain myself to him."

Her trembling fingers dialed the elder Henry Mills, "Mr. Mills, hello. I wanted to be the first to call and let you know that I broke up with your daughter. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I love her deeply and am only doing this for her own good to keep her safe. I wish, someone would've told me about her incident several years ago." There was silence from both, "Emma, I know you love my daughter but what nonsense are you speaking of…why would you leave her?"

A dial tone was all Henry heard, he reached for his reading glasses and dialed his daughter's number. There was no answer, he figured his daughter would need someone and decided to dial his other daughter's number. "Zelena, sweetheart. I just heard from Emma, she told me that she left your sister and I tried to contact Regina but there was no answer."

"Daddy, don't worry. I will try to contact her and if I can't get ahold of her then I will drive to Boston tonight." She dialed her sister's number with no success and then texted her, nothing. She made her way to the closet and grabbed a small suitcase, "Darling, I just received a call from my cousin. She says Regina was in pretty bad shape that she has never seen her in this emotional stage; she mentioned that Emma had gone to the federal building and chose there to break up with your sister."

"Yes, I received a call from daddy. He sounded pretty worried, I am going to head over to Boston. I haven't heard from Regina, I called and texted." Her husband gathered the suitcase and took out to the car. Zelena scanned the bathroom making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. When she heard a familiar voice throughout the hallway, "Mother, why are you here?"

"Well, you don't expect me to just sit here and wonder how she is doing. Your father told me about Emma's call, he also mentioned you would be heading out to Boston. I don't intend to just sit around here, I need to make sure she is doing alright."

"Very well, let's go. But mother, for the love of God…please try to be understanding and caring towards her feelings." Cora laughed, "Do you think so little of me?" Zelena rolled her eyes, "let's go, mother."

An agonizing road trip and several hours later, it was closer to midnight and Zelena was thanking her lucky stars that she had kept the spare key to her sister's apartment. She unlocked the door and slowly made her way in, she asked her mother to stay outside.

She knew her sister too well and didn't want to come face to face with her sister's gun; it had happened before, when she was dating her husband and she had at the last minute decided to come down to Boston. She was surprised by her sister, shouting and a gun to her face. She didn't wish to relieve that moment ever again, she clearly remembers Regina saying "I could've killed you, fool!"

"Regina, it's me. Zee. Darling, please answer me." She heard some moaning, coming from the bathroom and made her way there….maybe Emma and her had figured things out…another moan…nope, this was the type of moan illicit from drinking. She rushed over to her sister, who was kneeling over the toilet.

"Darling, what have you done." Zelena quickly brushed her sister's sticky hair out of her face and rubbed her back. "She dumped me, Zee. The minute she found out how broken I was, she left me for that….that…Marian."

"Oh, darling. I don't buy it for a second, there has to be more to this."

Cora made her way into the apartment and turned on some lights, the living room was a mess and on the center table stood four bottles of wine. She made her way to the bathroom and stood there, watching her daughters and wondered if perhaps whatever Andy had done had gone too far. She had never seen her daughter drink herself into oblivious.

First thing tomorrow, she would have to speak to Andy and figure out what was going on.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's a characters. Only own this story and plot, hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I have getting it down on paper.

Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It humbles me immensely, that something that I've created has captured the attention of all of you. Thank you again.

Chapter 29:

The day's events had been a rough one all around for everyone, no one had escaped the day without some sort of bad news within the Mills and Nolan household. For the exception of Henry, whose biggest worry was trying to kick that soccer ball without falling flat on his back. He didn't know none of the events that had transpired between his mothers.

In Boston, Zelena struggled to get a very drunken Regina to bed and trying to hush her mother every time she said something negative about Emma; it certainly wasn't the time. "Mother, please refrain yourself from speaking I'llof Emma at this time. We don't know anything really."

"Moothhers right, Zeee. Emmma is a liar and heartbreaker…she doeessn't deserve anything good." Regina spoke so clumsy that her sister couldn'thelp but laugh at her drunkenness and slurred speech.

"Darling, I know you are upset at the moment but once you've thought about this clearly then you may regret what you say or do." The redhead tried again to uphold her sister and haul her off the floor to her bed. "Reggie, you need some sleep darling then you might need a day to exhume all that wine out of your system."

"Yes, Regina. Your sister has a point. You need some sleep and need to get over this stage of drunkenness out of your body. I thought, I taught you girls better than this. You disappoint me, Regina. You are definitely not acting like a lady by getting drunk and I hope you didn't give Ms. Nolan the satisfaction of seeing you in tears it only demonstrates weakness."

"Oh, mother. I warned you about your behavior and for goodness sake, we aren't girls anymore. We are grown women and your daughter just got her heart broken by the only person she has ever loved deeply and profoundly. Do you know what that's like?"

She had pushed Regina over to the middle of the bed, she looked again at her baby sister whose sleep had finally occupied her being. Zelena took a deep sigh, rubbed her face and prayed this would be the end of bad news for awhile. Her sister deserved happiness.

In the living room, she found her mother cleaning up and spray the carpet where there were some wine stains on the cream colored carpet.

"Mother leave it, I will have a carpet cleaning company come in and clean out the wine stains."

"These stains will not come up with any carpet cleaning if we don't treat them now, I don't know what your sister was thinking. That Nolan girl isn't worth her tears or this mess she's made."

"Please mother, be just a little considerate of Regina's feelings…of her heart. For God sake, she is in love with Emma and she will always love her. Don't you get it. Emma Nolan is the love of your daughter's life."

"I think I will ring your father and go to bed, since there are only two bedrooms where will you be sleeping."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "anywhere, I might just stay out here or go over and join Regina. I am not sure, I have to call my husband. Good night, mother."

"Good night, Zelena." Her mother walked into the second bedroom and Zelena went over to the kitchen and grabbed another wine glass. She made her way to the living room to the open bottle her sister had left behind and poured herself a glass.

"God, please help us all get through this mess." She sat and looked around, her mother had gathered her sister's things and placed them on the

A few blocks away, Emma sat at the hotel's laundry room. She had received a text from Marian urging her to arrange a press release announcing her identity to her fan club and essentially to the world. This isn't how she ever pictured announcing to anyone that she was the author of her famously published books. The initial text messages weren't too demanding, however, since the blonde had not responded to any of the text messages. She found Marian sending more threatening and demanding messages that the press release should be immediately and that she should discuss her personal life and details about their relationship. Emma laughed this woman was indeed deranged and she couldn't see how any of this will go down well. She had to think about how she would go about with the announcement. Marian had gotten her way and destroyed her relationship with Regina; she wasn't about to make everything else easy for this woman.

She sat there with her head in her hands, while her clothes tumbled in the dryer and started to think of how she would be making her big announcement without hurting and humiliating Regina with the news.

The blonde was on the edge of tears, when she was alerted with a text message from Zelena. She wanted to meet with Emma at noon and provided an address to a restaurant she wasn't familiar with. She wasn't sure if she could handle going face to face with Zelena, she didn't know her well but knew that she loved deeply and that she might end up physically hurt at the end of that lunch. She answered after a few minutes that she would be there.

Emma found her room, placed her clothes in the supplied drawer and got in the shower. Her day had been longer than expected, she let the shower steam up and finally her anger and saddens managed to clear away. Bed, not Regina and her bed but a bed. She needed some much needed sleep that she hoped would bring her a clearer path on what to do next; one thing was for sure, she wasn't about to make things easy for Marian.

The next morning, Regina squinted her eyes the light was coming into her room and in one rushing moment felt something was about to make it's way up. She got up, her head spinning a little and a pounding headache and dry-heaved into the toilet. Her face sweating, nothing would come up and all that came up at first was some liquid. From the door, she could see her mother standing then her sister rushing passed her.

"Reggie, darling." Her sister rubbed her back and pulled her hair out of her face, "I am not sure if anything is going to come up, you threw up some solids last night." Sympathetically she continued to rub her sister's back. Regina's hair was sticky on her face, the smell of sourness and wine were in the air. "A shower, some food and sleep will help."

"Zelena's right, Regina. You need to get that awful stench off, get some food and sleep. Hopefully, we won't have a repeat performance of last night ever again. Seriously, what were you thinking? That woman doesn't deserve you and you should after getting yourself together go back running to Andy, now that woman deserves you."

"Mother! Get out, now!" The redhead screamed at her mother, she had had enough and after she got her sister into the shower or bed; she would be packing her up and sending her back home.

"Listen to me, Regina. I don't know what happened between Emma and you, but I can't believe that she would just leave you after giving up her life in New York in a matter of hours for Henry and you." She pulled the brunette up and sat her on the toilet, "now, get yourself cleaned up and I'll cook you some greasy eggs and bacon. Then, you are going to get some sleep, while I go out to figure out what in the world changed from one day to another."

Regina huffed, "Zee, I am not hungry. I want to just sleep and forget."

"Fine, then get your shower. I am going to go out for lunch and I'll bring you something to eat. You should be feeling better by then."

Cora was drinking a cup of coffee, when Zelena came back out to the living room. "Mother, I asked one thing of you before we left home and you haven't been able to keep your word."

"I never said or promised I wouldn't say anything, you just assumed."

"Well, no more assuming. If you can't be here without reprimanding her then you need to re-pack your bags and head home. I can handle her and I'll make sure she gets out of this or that this mess is sorted out. I have hunch that things aren't what they appear to be and that someone or several people have been meddling and I hope to God you aren't in the middle of this mess."

Cora's face blanched "Are you accusing me of that blonde woman's stupidity. Fine, I'll return home later this evening. I'll check to see when the next flight out is and see if your father is up for driving to Portland to pick me up. That is a long drive for him, I mean with his health and all."

Zelena sighed, "Don't worry, mother. Daddy won't have to pick you up, I will call back home and have someone pick you up."

Cora walked to the bedroom, she had slept and dialed Andy's number. "Tell me, what is it that you've done."

"Good morning, Cora. Well, in actuality I haven't done anything. All I did was recruit, what I believed was Emma's ex-roommate into the team. I had a hunch that they were more than roommates and it paid off. It appears that this woman was Emma's girlfriend or is just simply crazy. I don't know, yet. I am looking into her background, but it will be months before I know anything for sure. How is Regina?"

"She isn't well, drank too much last night. I have never known her to drink this much. Andy, I am returning to home but want to make sure that you have the best interest of my daughter."

"Cora, I do. I love your daughter and I want her to be happy." It wasn't a lie, she did love and respected Regina and wanted her to be happy.

Regina stepped out of the shower, water dripping off her body and dried off, she wrapped the towel around and went back into her room. She found some pajamas and crawled back into bed. Tears running down her face, once again as she recalled Emma's last words.

They were both early to the restaurant, Emma sitting there with her hair a mess and dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Well, you look like a truck hit you."

"Good afternoon, Zelena. Shall we order or do you just want to dump a bunch of hatful words at me?"

"Don't be a child, I am not here to reprimand you. I am not your mother!"

"Then, what is it that you want?"

"I want to know, what really happened. And not some bullshit story you told Regina, because I know it's a bunch of lies."

Emma's eyes widen, could she trust someone else with what was going on. She called the waiter over and asked for a cranberry with vodka and Zelena asked for a red wine.

They sat there and the blonde told her story, because for once she needed to let everything out and needed some help. She couldn't handle Marian on her own, in the past she made a mess of things and yeah-she should've discussed it with Regina but she didn't want to put her in harm's way.

Two hours later and Zelena felt good, Emma and her had come up with a plan and they would proceed with it. Regina couldn't know of the plan it would only put her in damaged.

She walked into the apartment, it was dark the curtain and blinds were all pulled and she knew her mother was no longer there.

"Reggie, where are you?" She switched the light on and found her sister, sitting there at a chair and with a drink in hand. How many, she searched the table there were two bottles there already.

"I don't want to feel anything, Zee. I want to be numb to the world. I can't live without her. I just need not to think and this helps." She held her glass up to her sister. "Join me, have a drink on my misery."

"Darling, when in the world have you just given in? What about Henry?"

"Henry, he is part of her and I"lll be forced to talk to her someday. But not today. Drink with me."

Zelena smiled it was small, but she joined her. She had never had the pleasure of drinking too much with her sister or of having an emotional in depth world changing event with her. The last time they had drank together was when her sister broke down and revealed her relationship with Emma and Henry's birth.

It was only day two, Zelena and Emma had made a plan and they would be texting to ensure they stuck to their plan. Marian wasn't going to get away with it.


End file.
